Two Worlds Collide
by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura
Summary: Crossover of RuroKen and IY! What happens when Kaoru falls through a well? That takes her to Inuyasha's time? What will happen when love starts to bloom? And What will Kenshin or Battousai do about it? {BKxKao and IYxKao}
1. Not Being Able To Reach You

**_Two Worlds Collide  
_  
Disclaimer:_ No own RuroKen or IY....Wahhhhhhhhhh Why! If sessha did sessha would be Freakin' Rich that's why! Duh!?!?_  
  
Yo! Watz up! Minna-san! Sessha has finally decided to put this here...it has been bothering me for sessha didn't know if you guys would like it but now sessha doesn't care anymore but I hope you like it a bit. It's a crossover of RuroKen and IY it's very popular now so sessha decided to do one and see how it turns out! Well the pairings is a bit Confusing at the beginning but sessha will give you 100% that B-KxK will end up together and for IY it's also 100% that IYxK will end up together for sessha is a Big fan of both couples so here goes nothin'! Enjoy!!!! R&R!!!!! Onigai!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

"Dialogue"  
  
_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'  
**_  
**:(x):** Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
-x-x-x- Setting Change  
  
**POV** {**P**oint **O**f **V**iew}  
  
**A/n** **[A**uthor's **N**ote

**Chapter 1: _Not Being Able To Reach You...  
_Normal POV**

"Oh Kenshin!" The Voice of a Eighteen year old Raven-haired Blue-eyed Beautiful Woman called out to a Red-head Purple-eyed man who resides with her at her Dojo. "Kenshin can you come here Onigai!" The young female voiced as it rang throughout the dojo.  
  
"Coming Kaoru-dono!" Replied the red-head as he walked up towards the sound of her voice and saw that she was at the kitchen waiting for him. "Hai, Kaoru-dono is there something you need?!"  
  
She nodded her head as she blushed lightly which the red-head's opinion thought was cute. "Hai, Kenshin would you....." She bit her lower lip as she looked away nervously.  
  
He noticing this put a hand on her sholder. "It is alright Kaoru-dono, please tell what needs to be said to this unworthy one."  
  
She frowned lightly at his _'Unworthy one' talk 'Oh how I hate it when he says that! He's not unworthy! hmm'_ She sighed then turned to him with a little smile. "Ano you see I would like it if you......would try out this dish.....I made!?" She fridgeted as she noticed his eyes widen she quickly then voiced. "Demo if you don't want to I will understand I won't get angry at you....."  
  
Kenshin then shook his head as he smiled that sweet Rurouni smile that took her breath away. "Iie Kaoru-dono sessha would love to try it if that is alright with you?"  
  
She smiled as she nodded her head as she showed him the Miso soup she made. "I promise Kenshin this won't poison you like last time!"  
  
"Oro?! hee heh sessha hope not" He smiled nervouly as he rubbed the back of his head. _'I really do hope it doesn't kill me! But then again...I would do anything for you Kaoru....'  
  
**'Yeah like getting us KILLED!! She is going to kill us one of these days!**_' Battousai shouted.  
  
_'Oro!? She will not de gozaru she is a good cook...with a little help she will be just-'  
_  
**_'A LITTLE!! You mean a LOT my God she can't cook to save her life and you keep torturing us by forcing us to eat her Crap!'_**  
  
_'Oro!? Battousai don't be mean! She is trying tho...you should a least try to be nice to her!'  
_  
_**'Hey! Just cause I hate her crappy food doesn't mean I hate her! You should know that I would do ANYTHING to just to feel her skin under our-'**_  
  
_'BATTOUSAI!!! That is enough! Do not think of her that way she is not ours! I am to unworthy for her!'  
_  
**_'Humph! Well YOU may be unworthy for her but I think I'm worthy enough for her!'  
_**  
_'...Battousai lets not discuss this any further Kaoru is calling us!' "Coming Kaoru-dono!" he said as he seated himself down.  
_  
"Okay, Kenshin let us see if I did any better on this!" Kaoru said as she seated next to Kenshin who spooned up a bit of her food, She bit her lip tighter as she watched Kenshin take a bite.  
  
Kenshin swallowed as he picked up the spoon then started to lift it to his mouth. _'Well here goes nothing!' _He then shoves it in his mouth as he awaited the foul taste to come...but found there was none. His eyes widen as he looked at his bowl then to Kaoru who was waiting for his response.  
  
"Kenshin...is it that awful!? Oh what's the use! I can never be as good as you....." Kaoru lowered her head as she sighed deeply, but was stopped when Kenshin lifted her chin up at him as a wide smile was seen on his face which confused her.  
  
He chuckled lightly at her expression. "No Kaoru-dono, Sessha believes that you will be a fine cook for sessha loves what you did for me! This is the best Miso Soup you have done!"  
  
Her eyes widen at his response. "You...the food is good? Are you sure your not lying!?" She said suspiciously.(Sp?)  
  
He chuckled even more. "Hai Kaoru-dono sessha speaks the truth way not try it for yourself!?" He stated as he spooned more and lifted it to her lips. "It is very good try!" He then placed the spoon in her mouth as she swallowed the contants within it. "See what did sessha say? Your food was very good! It always was!"  
  
Her eyes blinked rapidly as the flavor of the soup sank within her taste buds and found that he was right! "Wow!...It does taste good!" She smiled widely at him which maked his heart light. "Arigato Kenshin!" She then embraces him! "ARIGATO! ARIGATO!" She then heard a faint Oro?! out of him as she blushes at her action she let go of the red-head then stood up with the bowl in her hands Determination in her eyes. "Now I'll show that Tori-atama and Yahiko-chan that I can cook!" She then left the room leaving an Oroing Rurouni behind.  
  
"Orororororo!?!?!?!?!?" He then blinked as he smiles coyly at her determination awhile ago. _'Huh! Kaoru can be a handle sometimes but that just makes me love her more.'  
_  
**_'NO DUH!! Kami your blind! That's really the first thing I fell in love with when we first saw her! She's not a normal woman....she's very special I can sense it! Also I'm glad she FINALLY learned how to cook! Kami that was good grub for a second there I thought that was our food!'_**  
  
_'Hai you are right I have always known she was special...and I am also glad of the results of her cooking I told you she could do it!'  
_  
**_'Alright don't rub it in! Sheesh! But anyways then again she IS special since I fell for her of course I mean who wouldn't fall for her sexy self! I mean her body has great-'_**  
  
_'BATTOUSAI TOMARE!!! Will you quit thinking of her in that impure way! I'm tired of the Hentai veision you keep putting in our minds of her!'  
_  
**_'Oh come on you know you like it! I mean who wouldn't like to see a naked Kaoru all over our-'  
_**  
_'Batt-ousai Domare!'_  
  
**_'Alright! sheesh! Don't need ta brag! I was just trying to do what any man would do when they think of their Onna! But then again your no man! Your a gay faget you know!!'  
_**  
_'Oro!? I'm not GAY!! Why would I be!'  
_  
**_'Um HEEEELLLLOOOOO!!! You wear Pink for Kami's sake and that's totally gay!'  
_**  
_'Oro!? It it not Pink it is MAGENTA!!! and I'm not gay! for if I am then YOU are too since well you are ME!!!'_  
  
**_'Grrrrrrrrrr...Fuck you Rurouni! Fuck you to hell!!'_**  
  
_'Heh hee Arigato Battousai I'll hope to see you there too....hee hee'  
_  
**_'Grrrr....That's it! consider yourself extinct you Baku Rurouni!!' Starts pounding on the rurouni.  
_**  
_'Orororororororororo!?...Gomen Ororororoorororo!?...Nasai Ororororororororororo?!'  
_  
**_'Heh heh That should show ya! Now leave me alone I'm going to sleep! Go do laundry or somethin' but if there is somethin' that you see of MY Koishii like you see her nude or somethin' call me!! Night! -Yawn-'  
_**  
Kenshin sighed as he finished his discussion with his alter ego. "Huh...Sessha will never get rid of him well he Kami?" He whispered.  
  
**_'Nope you'll never get rid of me no matter what you do!'  
_**  
"Oro!? huh...oh well must get to the laundry de gozaru yo." He then headed to the pile of laundry as he hummed a tune under his breath, thinking of a certain Kendo-Instructor Raven-haired Beauty. "Hmm......Kaoru.........." He said as he smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kaoru after leaving Kenshin went to the back yard looking for two certain Baku-heads to show them her cooking isn't all that bad but found the place empty. "Now where could they...?" Then it hit her! _'Oh that's right Yahiko had to go to the Akabeko and Sano...I have no clue where he is...'_ "Oh well I'll show 'em later!" She went back to the kitchen and put away the food then walked to the porch and took a seat. She sighed as she watched the clouds, her thoughts roamed over her as she thought of her life now and from before. _'Back then I was always alone nobody wanted to be my friend since I was never the girly-girl type. Nobody wanted a Tomboy for a friend...'_ Her face sadden as she thought of her past, in which was noticed by the rurouni who had been secretly watching. He stopped his scrubbing then looked at her with a worried expression he then asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Kaoru-dono dajiobu?" She was startled which caused the rurouni to become more concerned.  
  
She sighed as she hit herself mentally she then turned towards him with a small smile. "Hai, Kenshin I'm fine you shouldn't worry to much!" She anwsered but she knew he wouldn't buy it he looked at her a bit more before sighing he then turned around to presume his work. She shook her head at him as she smiled a bit larger at his concern. _'He worries too much...but I love that about him...I'm glad I meet him, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and all the other friends I've made, they accepted this Tomboy as a friend like I accepted them...but...why don't I feel complete? I have everything I want but I'm still yearning for something?' _She shook the thought away as she gazed at Kenshin hanging the clothes in their respected places to dry. She sighed as she looked over to the well that Kenshin would use to gather water but what intriged her was why did ever time she got close enough to it she felt in erge to jump in it. _'I must be crazy! Wanting to jump in a well full of water! Ha that's like telling Yahiko his better then me! But...still why do I feel like there is something in there that I haven't found? Huuuh! I'm going crazy!'_ She stood up then walked towards her room. "There's no use in thinking when sleeping proves to be the best chose." She whispered as she entered her room then layed on her futon as she soon fell to a deep slumber of dreams...  
  
**(:x:)  
**  
_ She was walking through the canopy as she continued towards her destination she then was at an opening that stretched itself for miles, and nearby a river shined brightly as the sun shined over it she scaned the area around her some more. It was so beautiful the wind blew over the trees and grass as if it were caressing it, she saw the flowers and caught their aroma. "It smells like Cali-Flowers." The trees bloomed as Sakura petals fell and scattered around her she then felt her feet taking her away from the scenere. She continued on ward until she saw a glance of a large tree up ahead, she gaze at it questionly as she felt herself circle around it. 'Why am I going here to this tree and why do I feel linked to it?' She continue to pounder on until she saw something...she saw something red pinned on the tree something that made her heart pound faster. "What is that? It reminds me of..." She glanced at it until she saw that it had a face...a face that was staring back at her, his Golden-Amber eyes were searching through her as if he was looking through her soul. She felt mesmerized by him as his face showed calmness and seriousness he continued to stare at her as she saw something flash before his eyes something that took her breath away...'What was that emotion I saw? Was it...' She blinked as she continue to gaze at him, his eyes were so enchanting she could stare at it forever. But before she could ask him a question that lingered within her mind he spoke...his voice so soft and gentle so warm and calm it sent shivers up her spine, but what he spoke confused her as she felt herself shift away from him. She screamed as she tried to reach him he lift his hand as tho it would stretch to her, but before she could see him no longer he spoke the same words he had moments ago...  
  
"Come back to me...Kaoru...Matta ore wa..." the words lingered in the air as it reached her.  
  
She then closed her eyes as she heard the soothing words that comforted and confused her but before darkness consumed her, she spoke quietly as a silent promise to him and herself. "I will...return soon...anata...wait for...me..." Then darkness in gulped her._  
  
**(:x:)  
**  
Kaoru stifled a scream as she shoot start up sweat poured out her face, she took deep breathes as one hand went to her forehead while the other layed on her chest. She looked around as her hair clinged on her pretty face loss from it's bindings whilr in her sleep, she closed her eyes as she thought over the bizzare dream that she had. _'What was that dream? Who was he?..Was it Kenshin? But why would he be pinned to a tree? Did he...and why did he say...He'll wait for me?...I need fresh air...'_ She stood up slowly as she griped on her yukata tightly she slide the shoji open then stepped out then closed it with a 'cling' than headed out to the porch as quietly as she could so not disrupted the other residents. Once outside she sighed of relief as she gazed at the moon, she looked around as her eyes stopped at the same well she was thinking earlier that morning. _'That dream I had...it had something to do with that well...but what?...Ohhh I'm going Crazy!! It was just a dream...or was it?'_ Her thoughts ended as she suddenly walked towards it, her hand then began to feel the smooth wood piece of the well as she looked down at it to see only water. _'There Kaoru...are you happy! There was nothing there to begin with! So...I...but why do I still feel pulled to it?'_ She was beginning to turn when she felt a presence nearby but it wasn't from inside it was coming from the gate and coming closer. But before she could do anything something steel went through her flesh she felt it tear through her sholder blade as the smell of metallic sipping blood poured out she screamed as it traveled through the silent dead night as it awoke the people from inside the dojo and throughout.  
  
Kenshin was the first to wake as he heard Kaoru's angelic voice scream out in pain. _'Kaoru!'_ His heart pounded as fear for her safety began to grow within him. _'Kaoru I'm coming!'_ He stood up grabbed his **_-Sakabatou-_** then ran down the hall as he saw Sano, and Yahiko emerge from their rooms as well, they ran until they brusted through the shoji that lead to the front yard open. Kenshin's eyes widen as he saw his angel griping on her sholder as she was kneeled on both knees, she layed behind her attacker who was grinning as he licked off her blood. The metallic smell of her blood reached his nastroils as he felt nausea take over him, his eyes narrowed as it started to glow amber Sano and Yahiko gasped as they saw Kaoru bleeding for the first time. Kenshin griped his sakabatou tightly as his voice deepened. "Who are you?! And why are you here?! And WHY DID YOU INJURY KAORU-DONO!!!" He shouted as he began to take his fighting stance.  
  
The attacker's mere response was a craze-laugh that rang through the dojo as he brushed off his golden locks. "Well! Well! Battousai! Is that how you greet an enemy? Well how rude!" He said arrogently as he tilted his bloody sword to one side as his emerald eyes locked with that of Kenshin's golden eyes. "And to answer your questions, I'm _Goshinkei Cosega_ and I'm from or was from the _**-Shinsengumi-**_, I'm here because you took the chance of leading Japan to the _**-Shougonet-**_ as it was before." He said angerly as he spat on the ground he then smirked as he glanced at the woman behide him. "Oh and your last question for hurting this beautiful brode right here." He pointed to Kaoru as Sano and Yahiko clenched their hands. "Well to tell ya the truth...I have no clue why? But I will tell you this...It's been a long time since I killed a woman! Or heard one scream!" Kenshin's hand clicked the hilt of his sakabatou as Goshinkei grinned. "And a beautiful wench like her too I miss the smell of a woman's blood so I had to take the chance! It was now or never and besides she's not your woman or somethin' ne Battousai? I mean I didn't upset you did I?" He asked mockenly as he watched Kenshin shack violently. In mocked surprise. "Oh she is? I didn't know? I trully didn't battousai? What have I done?" He kneeled down to her as she flinched at his touch which angered Kenshin greatly.  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" He said as he took in a battou-jitsu stance this time. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WTH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" _'If he dare hurt her I'll...'_ His thoughts were interupted as Goshinkei spoke in mock pain.  
  
"Ohhhhh Battousai! Why did you say my hands are filthy if yours are as well?" This caused Kenshin to pause as he continued on. "If I can't touch her then nor should you! And besides I'm sorry I really wish to just feel her." He touched her face as she scouted away from him then winced as pain shoot through her, tears welled up as she looked at Kenshin in which was enraged even more at seeing her in pain.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Kenshin then took a step forward as he said this. **_'That YAROU!! He'll pay for making Koishii cry!!'  
_**  
"Now Uh-uhu-uh! I can't have you coming any closer to her if I were you." He took his bloody sword and held it underneath her neck as Kenshin froze. "Now that's a good battousai now take that silly sword and throw it toward me or your brode becomes de-headed!" He said evily as he watched Kenshin take out his sword and throw it angerly to him clenching his hands in to fists as his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"I have done what you asked now LET GO OF HER!!" He shouted as he srained to grab his sword and run it through his heart.  
  
"Ahhhh now now battousai I can't just hand her to you yet!" This angered Kenshin once more as his fists clenched tighter pouring blood out in which enlightened him. "Ahhhhh poor boy it's so sad to see you do this cause of a woman...oh well...now-"  
  
Sano interupted him as he to took a step. "You yarou!! Leave Jou-chan alone she needs medical treatment let GO OF HER!!!"  
  
"Yeah! LET HER GO OR ELSE!!!" Shouted Yahiko as he watched Kaoru flinch once more. "You kusotare you only used busu as a shield to not allow Kenshin a chance of beating your ass up you cheater!"  
  
Goshinkei's eyes narrowed as he frowned at the two. "Listen you brat I don't care what you think! All I do care is tearing battousai to shreds!" He said darkly as he looked at each one.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip as not to cry out in pain of her wound she looked up at the three as her thoughts tried to think of an escape. _'How could I let Kenshin down again! How am I to get out of Goshinkei's hold!'_ She glanced around until she spotted Kenshin's sakabatou that was near her foot, she continue to formulate as she heard Sano and Yahiko talk to her attacker. _'You guys keep this up I think...I got it!...I hope this works!...Here goes nothing...'_  
  
Goshinkei becamed angered by their talk so he threatened them. "ENOUGH!! If you continue to anger me I'm going to kill this-AHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed as Kaoru took hold of Kenshin's sword then swong it's hilt straight for his 411-call as he flong her away in pain as she was pushed harshly on the side of the well almost pushing her in, she regained her balance then shouted out Kenshin's name as she threw his sword towards him. Kenshin snapped his head up as he heard Kaoru call out to him then swong his sword to him, he took this chance as he ran up toward the incoming sword and grasped it in his hand. Goshinkei's eyes narrowed as he saw battousai regain his sword. "You Bitch your going to pay! I'm going to kill you!" He ran towards her as Kaoru stood frozen in her spot.  
  
"KAORU!!" Sano and Yahiko shouted simutaniously as they tried to run to her.  
  
Kenshin's head shoot up as he looked over to see Goshinkei about to kill the love of his life, he became furious as the real Battousai emerge. "NOOO!!! GOSHINKEI DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!" He ran with his god-like speed as he tried to reach them. **_'No I won't make it! No!!!!'_** "KAORU!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin's horror struck face as she looked back at Goshinkei that was running towards her, her heart raced as she thought of the inimatible. _'No ! Don't want to die! I can't! I can't!...'_ "NOOOOoooo!!! Get away!!!!" She took out her palm and thrusted it out in front of her as she closed her eyes! "NOOOooo!!! Stay away from me!!!!" She screamed as he was about to struck her but something happened, her palm started to glow a Bluish color as Goshinkei cried out in pain. She opened her eye a crake as she saw the blue light, Kenshin and the other's eyes widen as they saw this. Then everything began to move as if in slow motion Goshinkei was stopped in mid-air as pain filled through his entire body then suddenly the blue light within her palm grew lighter as the light blinding them all. The light grew lighter until it blasted Goshinkei ten feet away from them but the impact also effected Kaoru as well as it pushed her causing her to fall into the well.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen in shock as he saw Kaoru about to fall down in the well. "KAORU!!!!!!" He ran towards her as she reached out a hand towards him.  
  
"KENSHINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she fell through the well, before she was in gulped in water she saw Kenshin lean on the side of the well reaching out to her.  
  
"KAORUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" She then was in gulped by a strange purple-pink light as Knshin saw her disappear within the water, he streched out his hand even further and leaned even further almost dropping himself. "KAORRRUUU!!!!!!!!" But she was already gone... -

**Hee heh! So sessha hoped you like it! the next chapter is when Kaoru gets to meet...you-know-who and it'll go from there hoped you enjoyed it! Flames are excepted so sessha doesn't mind, School has started so sessha has no clue when sessha will be able to update hopely sessha will be able to update next week but we'll see...PLEAZ REVIEW!!!  
  
Sessha signing off till next year! Oro!? Sessha meant _Next Time_ Chao! Push ze button! **


	2. The Girl of the Meiji meets the Boy of t...

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

**Hey Minna-san! Arigato for the Review!!! Now before reading there had been questions so sessha will answer them. One: No, Kaoru is not a reincarnation of anyone not Kikyo, Kagome or anyone...But sessha will give you a hint...she is related to the Miko _Midoriko_ so if you know who this Miko is then you'll know how Kaoru is related if not...then you'll just have to read to find out who the Miko and how she is related to Kaoru...Another thing is this...Two: gomen but this is not a _Inu/Kag_ pair for sessha has noooooo clue who Inuyasha will love for he loves _Four, _[You'll know the forth girl at the end of this Fic at the bottom.] But Kagome will be paired with Koga since seesha in my opinion think their Kawaii together so hope sessha hasn't disappointed you! Well on with the Fic!!! R&R!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sessha does not own IY or RuroKen soooo nooooooooooooo one but Watsuki-sama and Rumiko-sama does! Oh well... **

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

**:(x): **Flashbacks/Dreams

**-x-x-x-** Setting Change

**POV **{**P**oint **O**f **V**iew}

**A/n **[**A**uthor's** N**ote]

**Chapter 2: _The Girl of The Meiji meets The Boy of Sengoku Jidai..._**

**Normal POV**

A purple-blue light surrounded her as she continue to fall, her mind in panic as she desended down she looked around as it looked like she was falling through space she held her breath as she tried not to allow water in her lungs. _'Where the heck am I!...The water...I'm going to drown...I'm...' _She was floating as she felt air escape her soon water filled her lungs she screamed as she griped her throut as she closed her eyes. _'No! I don't want to die drowning...but I can't hold on...I'm going to...die...' _She then let go of her neck as she awaited death...but she paused she opened her eyes as she saw that she didn't feel any pain at all. _'Am I already dead? But why am I still breathing? NANI?! BREATHING!?!?' _She exhaled as she saw only bubbles escape her lips but she looked totally confused. _'Ok! I'm breathing in water! Ok I must either be dreaming or...I am dead!...' _Her thoughts ended as she saw a Pink-white light she looked up as it shined brightly. _'Wha? Is that? Wait! If I go then I...' _She then swam up as her hands reached out she then shoot up as she felt something solid to grip on, she then pushed herself as her wet hair clinged all over her and her face she wiped out her hair then looked around her. What she saw was shocking...she was back in the well...but it was empty...it had no water like it was dried up...she looked at the ground where she sat to see where the water she was in moments ago...But only saw solid ground. _'What! But seconds ago I lifted myself off of the water...but it's not...Ok! I'm going Insane!!!' _She was about to lift herself on her feet but she felt pain from her right sholder. "Itai!!!!" She fell back down as she studied her wound it was a deep gash and it still continued to pour out. "If this continue...I'm really going to die!" She looked down at herself to see that she...was wearing a Gi and Hakama instead of her yukata. _'How? But wasn't I?...' _She touched her Pearly-White gi then ran her fingers through her Red hakama she then noticed something else..."Why aren't I wet?...My hair is but my clothes...aren't? This makes no sense! I am going INSANE!!!" she stood up slowly so not to hurt her wound then looked up at the well's opening. _'How the heck am I going to get out of here? I need to get out of here and clean this wound before...it becomes fatal...But where's the others? Where is Kenshin?' _She was about to climb when she heard voices, voices she didn't know. "Who?" She decided to hear what they were saying to see if they were heading to the well.

"GO HOME ALREADY!!!! Your already bothering me so go!!!!" Shouted a male in which caused Kaoru to grimce as she thought why would he scream? and to who? and why did he sound familiar? Then she heard a female's voice.

"WELL I WILL AND I WON'T BE BACK TILL THE NEXT THREE DAYS!!!!" The female shouted back.

But faintly Kaoru heard the male snort. "SO GO THEN! YOU COULD STAY THERE FOR A WEEK!!! SEE IF I CARE!!!!!" He responded then the next words Kaoru heard confused her as she heard it.

"THAT'S IT!!! INUYASHA!!!! OSWARI!!!!!!" The female shouted out as the male now known to Kaoru as Inuyasha fell to the ground with a 'Thump' as Kaoru's brows knotted together in confusion.

_'Did he fall? By the girl saying "Oswari?"' _She thought as she heard the enraged Inuyasha shout out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!?!? I WAS ONLY SPEAKING THE TRUTH?!?!?!" Inuyasha shouted as he cleaned himself off.

"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BAKU!!!!!" Said the female, Kagome.

Kaoru sighed at their little verbal battle. _'They are weird?...But they remind me...of Yahiko...' _She was about to shout out to them but suddenly someone fell through the well and was desending fast. _'Nani?! Oh Noooo that person is going to-' _But she didn't get to finish when that said person fell on top of her, she heard a faint "Ouch" as she sighed in relief as that person didn't land on her wound. She slowly sat up as she looked at the person but found out to be a girl. She had a strange Kimono that in her opinion was way to short even for her, it was a forest green on the bottom and the upper part was white with a green strip along the collor, she also had a red tie tied there, then she started at her socks they were much to long that it almost reached up the girl's knees and she also had strange shoes that covered her whole feet. _'What is she wearing? It's certainly not a kimono!? But if it is...then she'd pass out as a geisha! That's for sure!' _Kaoru then saw that the girl was staring right at her as well, the girl had black dark hair that ended right below her sholders and the girl had Chocolate eyes that reminded her a lot like Sano's. _'But where are they? They should be here? Shouldn't they?' _She was about to say something but the girl spoke first.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? and...your wound it's bleeding!..." The girl said as she looked over Kaoru's wound.

Kaoru blinked her eyes as she continued to stare at her, then she heard that male's voice once more. "Hey! Kagome? What the hell are you still doing here?" The male looked down and saw that there were two people inside. "Wha? Who the hell are you girl?" He asked as he helped both girls out of the well. Once he done that he looked straight at Kaoru as his eyes widen. _'Kikyo? What is she...no it's not her...but why is she wearing Kikyo's Miko Kimono?' _"Who are you? and why do you wear Kikyo's kimono?" He asked as anger sweeped him.

Kaoru's eyes widen as she stared at him. _'Kikyo's Kimono? Who?...' _"Who is Kikyo? because I am not her?!" She stated as the two continued to stare at her, she glanced at Inuyasha he had a red haori and hakama, he had silver long hair loose as it flew around a bit by the wind but there were two pieces of hair infront. His face looked young probably a year or two older then she, he had an old rusty sword on his hip, and also had white dog ears? _'Wha?..I never seen a man with dog ears?..Is he human?..Well he looks human enough...'_ But other then those features his eyes is what strucked her, his golden-amber eyes looked so much like Kenshin's but it was different it looked much softer then Kenshin's were. _'But why does it feel like I seen him from somewhere?' _Then she noticed the flowers and fields behind him and that is when Kaoru realized something..._'Where am I? I'm not at the dojo! I'm...where?' _She locked eyes with him as she questioned him. "Um...Where am I?" Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other as they looked at her blinking.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "What do you mean **_'Where am I?'_**"He questioned back as Kaoru looked around her once more.

Kaoru's temper getting the better of her, forgeting about the doubt she had about him. "Well what do you think when I said _"Where am I?"_ I have no clue where I am!" She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you would use your brain then-"

"Hey! Shut up wench! I didn't understand your dumb question!" Inuyasha interrupted as he too narrowed his eyes, his temper also thinning.

"Mou!! Baku!!! you should have said that then!!!!" She said back as a vain popped out on her head one hand clentched tightly.

His anger rising. "Why you!!!!" He griped her sholder as he was about to shake her but let go as he saw her hiss in pain.

"Itai!" She winced as she held her sholder as fresh blood poured out, she felt light headed as she closed her eyes. _'I'm going...to die...' _Her thoughts ended as she felt conisious leave her.

Inuyasha looked at his hand as he saw blood run down his hand freely then that was when he finally smelled the foul smell of blood, he was about to apologize when he noticed that she was in the point of fainting. He caught her as Kagome gasped in shock, he held her bride-style as he looked over at Kagome. "Kagome we have to take her to Kaede, she's lost lots of blood we have to hurry!" Then without waiting he dashed out towards the village as Kagome followed with her bike. He looked down as he studied her up close, she had Midnight-silky black hair that went pass the small of her back and cute small full pale-rosy pink lips, her skin was pale of the loss of blood but he could tell her skin was porculain white. But what caught him off-gaurd was her Sapphire blue eyes they had such beauty he couldn't help but be captivated by it, they had a spark when he fought with her they were so full of life it was beautiful, she looked beautiful..._'What?!_ _Beautiful? where did I get that? She's not! Kagome is! Well compared to her..I mean...Kikyo...Ohhhhhh fuck it! I have to help her...not that I care of course!' _He thought as he finally made it to the village he then began to sprint to Keade's hut but then he thought of something as he glanced at the bundle in his arms. _'She looks a lot like Kikyo...exspeically with that kimono she's wearing and also the wound on her sholder...it's almost like the fatal wound Kikyo had...but her scent it's very different from both Kagome and Kikyo...she smells like jasmine...it's soothing... Grrrrrrr ENOUGH!! Why do I care if she smells like jasmine? So what! feh!' _He made it to the hut then he stepped in as he looked around inside for the old hag, he noticed that Sango was resting as well as Shippo, and Kirara, he saw Miroku sipping tea silently before looking up to him then to the girl in his arms.

"Inuyasha? Who is...is that Kikyo!?" At that statement Sango sat up as Kagome finally joined in with them.

He frowned at Miroku as he gently set her down on the straw futon as he glanced at all of them. "No Miroku it's not Kikyo...it's a girl that Kagome found, but she needs treatment she was slashed on the sholder to what look's like a sword wound...she's lost lots of blood." He finished as Sango nodded her head then went to get the Aid-Kit that Kagome brought from her time.

Sango came back and started to clean the wound as she then put saliva on it which caused Kaoru to moan, after that she stitched it then wrapped it in a tight bandage, as she finished she noticed Inuyasha sigh in relief as she announced she'd be alright then she turned to Kagome. "Kagome where did you find her? She looks to be a miko since she's in that garment much like Kikyo's." she asked.

Kagome thought for a while before she answered back. "Well I was about to go home so I jumped in my well but then I fell on top of her as I fell, so she blocked the way for me to get back and then Inuyasha pushed us back out." She said as she glanced at Kaoru.

"Yeah but funny thing was the girl then asked "'Where she was?'...So I have no clues to where she is from..." Said Inuyasha as he never left his eyes from the still figure, he smirked as he thought of moments ago. "Then she got angry when I told her what she meant so we started fighting..." Then his smirk faded as it was replaced with a frown. "But when I grabbed her sholder she flinched then fainted on me...then I dashed over here." He finished as the others thought it over.

Sango then turned to Inuyasha who continued to look at the girl in front of them. "So in other words you have no clue who she is?"

"No..." He said bluntly.

"Well then we should allow her to rest so that when she awakes I-we could ask some questions." Said Miroku as they looked at him as they knew his old schemes he blinked at them innocently. "What?!"

"Don't you dare Miroku!" Threatened Inuyasha as he felt protective of her suddenly.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh Inuyasha taking a liking to her as well?" He asked as he watch Inuyasha blush lightly that went noticed by Kagome.

"No!!!...I Grrrrr Domare!!! Miroku!!!" He voiced loud enough that caused Shippo and Kirara woke.

"-Yawn- What's wrong Inuyasha? Did you and Kagome fight again?" Asked a sleeply Shippo as he soon felt pain on his head as Inuyasha pounded on him. "Itai!!! Kagome!!!! He's hitting on me!!!!!!!" Shippo cried as he flew to Kagome's back.

"Inuyasha! Tomare! Leave Shippo alone you don't want um..._that _girl to wake up." she said as he instantly settled down beside the girl as Kagome's eyes narrowed. _'Why is he acting weird with that girl...what's so great about her?' _She thought but brushed it off. _'He must just be worried that's all...what else it could be?' _Her thoughts ended as she heard Inuyasha say something.

"Well Miroku's right we should just rest then until she talks." He gestured towards Kaoru he then leaned on the wall closest to her as he closed his eyes, but before he did so he said to them. "Oh yeah tell the old hag that there's going to be another visitor staying tonight." He finished as he isolated them from him, he closed his eyes and slept...

**(:x:)**

_His eyes opened as he felt the sun's rays shine on him he glanced around as he continured from a future of what could have been...The pain still killed him inside...'Why! Why did...I thought...No! I will get what I wanted here when I first arrived! Like I should have!!' He neared a village he knew to well as he jumped in the air the villagers screamed in fear as they called his name they then tried to bring him down. He smirked at their foolish tactics as he dodged their arrows then glided towards a shrine he crashed through the roof as he covered his nose of the poison surrounding the place, then he quickly ran up to the alter as he snatched what he had wanted more then anything...'Now I finally have it!..' His thoughts ended tho as the doors to the shrine burst open as the villagers shoot at him with arrows, he grinned at them as he knocked down the torches as the arrows became a blaze, he then jumped through the roof once more as he watched the shrine explode to ashes. While gliding through the air he looked at his possesion...the Shikon no Tama he grinned at it as he shouted out. "Wait and see with this, I can become a real Youkai! And then no one will ever call me Hanyou again!" He landed swiftly as he began to dash out of the fiery village as he jumped over a rail he was almost out of the clear until a familiar voice shouted out to him..._

_"Inuyasha!..." Said a woman with black midnight-blue hair wearing a white gi and red hakama, a bloody stain from her right sholder continued to bleed as she held out her bow and arrow at him._

_He gasped as he looked at her. 'Kikyo...'_

_She straightened her bow and arrow as tears filled her eyes. 'I never had any reason...'_

_'To ever doubt you...' He thought as he glanced at her '...So how could You!..' He then turned his head away from her as he was about to touch the ground._

_She notched her arrow back as tears slide down her eyes freely. "INUYASHA!!!" She then shoot the sacred arrow as it flew towards him._

_He then felt immence pain as he felt himself be pushed back to a tree...his grasp of the Shikon no Tama loosen as he watched it fall to the ground. His eyes grew wide as he looked at his hand then to the arrow that pinned him to this tree, he then locked eyes with the woman who did this to him. The woman then slowly walked up to gather the jewal dropping her quiver as he streched his hand out to her, pain in his heart of both the wound and the heartache. "Ki...Kikiyo...You...how dare you!.." He then smelled something...something different of her...he smelled blood and...jasmine? "Kikyo?" He strained as he forced himself not to fall pray to the arrow's spell. _

_The woman held the jewal in her palm as she looked at him..."Inuyasha...The jewel...for such a thing..." His eyes widen as he looked at her, she was crying and the wound he now noticed was becoming more stained in red on her white gi as he saw fresh blood continue to pour out. _

_"You..." He voiced weakly as he saw darkness in the corners of his eyes as he groggly tried to stay awake. "Why did...you...do this?..Kikyo...Why?" _

_She slowly stood up as she walked to him as her tears continued to fall much like her own blood. you...betray me...like this..." She whsipered as she stood infront of him as they heard voices not to far away._

_He looked at her softly as he felt himself become weaker. "Why...are you...bleeding?.." He asked as he suddenly held her in his arms._

_"...You...have made th-" She tried to finish but he cutted in._

_"No! It wasn't me! You must...believe...me I would...never hurt you..." He whsipered as he kissed her, even if it would be the last time he'd see her...this moment will forever be engraved within his heart he wasn't angry at her...not at all...'This just proves that she is the woman I loved...' He felt her response to the kiss as he deepen it but felt something different at the way she kissed him...her taste was different...her smell was different...He broke off her for air as he closed his eyes waiting for death to come...She then whsipered to him as he sighed._

_"Inuyasha I...won't let you...die alone..." At this her voice also sounded different._

_But it was soon forgotten as he felt her snuggle closer to him he smiled as he held her tightly his head at the base of her neck, kissing her wound tenderly...'At least I know she will die with me...' _

_He took one last look at her as he wished to see her one last time but found that she was no longer Kikyo...It wasn't her now that he noticed...it was the girl...the girl he saved...the girl he now held in his arms as realization came to him. 'She is who I kissed...she is who smelled like jasmine...' She looked at him with soft Sapphire eyes as his heart tho in pain felt lighter...He carassed her cheek as he dried her tears. "It's you...you...are the one I..." He then felt another flash of pain as the spell began to take over him..._

_Her eyes held concern as she rested her head on his neck. "The...pain well end...soon...please for...give me..." She whsipered as she closed her eyes biting on her swollon lips as she tried not to moan in pain, she then reached out to pull the arrow out but was stopped by him. _

_"No!..I wish to die...my time is over in this...God damn...world..." He finished as he noticed her wince in pain as he became worried he then gently asked her as they saw villagers not to far ahead. "Use the jewel to live...I don't want...you to...die."_

_She shook her head as she locked eyes with him. "No...I can not live on...for you will...not be there with me...I wish to die with you..." She said as she held her hand with the Shikon no Tama then held his hand with both. "I do...not wish to...leave you...alone..." She said slowly as life started to leave her._

_He smiled as he rested his head on top of her's his eyes were becoming heavy with each second. "Then...die with me..." He said as he held her tighter as he felt his life slip away also..._

_She smiled back at him as she spoke softly. "Yes anata lets...die...together..."_

_"Forever..." He asked._

_"Forever...Anata...Aishiteru.." she answered back softly as she felt herself fade away._

_He felt the last ounce of his life slip away but before he did he whsipered to her before the world disappeared from him. "Aishiteru...Koishii..." As he kissed her forehead he heard shouts of her name comimg from the villagers as they were yards away from them...'Kaoru?..That is a beautiful name for my jasmine-flower...' "Forever together...at last...Kaoru-Koishii..." Then the world finally turned black..._

**:(x):**

Inuyasha sat up as his breathing grew heavier he was drenched in his on sweat as he took deep long breaths to try to calm down. He looked around as memories from the dream returned to him, he closed his eyes as he thought over the bizzare dream of his. _'What was that!? My dream...it had...that girl...' _At the mention of the girl he's eyes opened he looked at her peaceful-still face, he's eyes became softer as he noticed how innocent she looked in her sleep. _'She's so peaceful when asleep...she looks like an angel...no better yet a goddess... Wha?' _His eyes widen as it clicked of what he thought of her. _'What the fuck should I care if she's happy or peaceful? It's not my damn problem! Why should I care if she's beautiful? Ohhhh fuck! Where the hell does that come from! Shimatta! Am I going soft? No!! Of course not! I'm still the same cold-hard yarou as I always was! Why should this...**girl** change the way I feel?' _He concluded as he forcfully turned away from the maidan as he scouded away from her as well, but he bit his lip tightly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He finally got fed up he released a low growl as he turned towards her glaring at her for making him worry. _'But why should I worry? She's like any other girl I come across when we go hunting for shards! It's not like she's different!' _But in the back of his mind he knew she was...very special from the moment he saw her. _'Ah! Fuck you baku conisious!' _He decided to deny what he thought as he sat beside her his arms crossed together as he simply watched her, a part of him was still worried if she'd wake up or not but the other side didn't- as Inuyasha would say 'Give a damn about it!'

But he stayed there as he finally noticed that he and that girl were the only ones in the hut he looked around as he also noticed the sun was up. _'Now why didn't I noticed the sun out?' _His thoughts ended as he sense the girl stirring, he looked down to see she was turning to her right side facing him as she let out a moan at which caused the Hanyou to blush then he scolded himself. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? I heard Sango and Kagome moan before in their sleep so what difference does it make if it's Kaoru whose-' _He stopped himself as he realized what he thought. _'I...just said...her name...' _He settled down as he studied her as he nervously and hesitatly took his hand and gently brushed away a piece of her hair from her face as he then saw her smile. He smiled back as he thought of him being the reason for her smile, he continue to gaze at her when he saw her stir a bit more before she opened her eyes. His breath was caught in his throut as he locked eyes with her glazed Sapphire orbs he tented to search through her of in unknown question that lingered within his mind. He continued to gaze at her when she slowly sat up as she was now at eye level with him, he took a sharp intake of air as he watched her black-silky midnight-blue hair trailed behind her back save for the few pieces of her that clinged in front a bit dishay but to him he still thought was beautiful. Then suddenly she rose her right hand then slowly moved it towards his left cheek as it then began to caress it gently, his thoughts of worry and shock melt away as his eyes dropped half away. He felt so light that his only thoughts were. _'Her hands are so soft and smooth to the touch...their so gentle...so caring...' _He sighed happly as he allowed her with her demostrations, then he felt the warmth disappear as he felt sadden at the lost touch of her hand but once more that was soon forgotten when he felt her scratch softly on his puppy-like ears. He sighed once more as he leaned in to her touch this time like a puppy would do when it's master pet's it, he closed his eyes as a loppy smile grazed his features he was so caught up to her touch that he almost missed what she had said.

"Is this a dream?" She asked softly as she slowly took her hand away from his ear then back to his cheek. "Are you really?" She asked as a look of confusion passed through him then she saw a glinpse of...hurt? _'It couldn't be...'_

Inuyasha was taken back as he felt a ping of hurt settle in him. _'She doesn't remember me?..but then again we only meet back at the forest...but still...' _His thoughts were interrupted as she questioned him that made his heart brighten with hope.

"Are you...Inu-yasha? She asked as memoriers from the day before came back to her she remembered the one called Kagome call this man Inuyasha and to see him brighten up like she saw him made her smile at him.

He nodded his head as he grinned at her then took a look of confusion once more. "Um...yeah that's...me!?" _Yeah way to go Inuyasha! You really know how to get the ladies.' _He thought grimcely at his stupidness. _'How can I say..."Um Yeah That's Me!?"...I'm not good at this!'_ He looked away of embarassment as he blushed slightly. _'Oh! great! nice way for first impression!' _He continue to sulk until she giggled he looked at her as his face blushed even a darker shade of red. "Wha? What are you laughing at onna?" He asked as he grinned at her but couldn't help but chuckle along with her. _'She has a beautiful laugh...and smile...' _

She stopped her giggling as she notice him joining in also she smiled at him as she sighed slightly. "Well you look so kawaii with that confused look of yours so I couldn't help but laugh...Gomen nasai...It's just you have a handsome face I couldn't help but stare at you! That's way I asked if it were a dream to wake up with a handsome man beside me." She looked away as she blushed deeply but it didn't compare to Inuyasha's whose face was as red as a tomato. _'Oh Kami! Did I just say that! I justed called him handsome...twice! Oh no! He'll think I'm one of those flirting type of girls...oh kami help!' _She thought as she looked at the floor thinking of how stupid she was, then she glanced at him as she saw his face change emotions.

_'She...said I'm...handsome...and that she was...surprised to see me with her...' _He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts.

_'No!..she's probably surprised to see a **-Hanyou- **instead of a mortal that's why!' _His eyes sadden at the thought as Kaoru saw this then worried sweeped over her.

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong? Did I say something wrong to offend you?" She asked kindly as she began to once more caress his cheek.

He shook his head as he glanced at her then fell to the covered wound on her sholder. _'She could...have died...' _She noticed his eyes trailing towards her sholder as she herslef now noticed it bandaged.

"Did you fix-" She couldn't finish when he cutted in.

"Iie...my friend was the one who wrapped it." He finished as she nodded her head.

She then genlty trailed down on her wound as she then realized how Baka she was! _'I didn't even told him who I was! Baka Baka!!' _She scowled herself then looked up to him as she smiled a bit of her embarassment a light blush on her cheeks. "Gomen Nasai, Inuyasha...I didn't even introduced myself...Wa Kamiya Kaoru...Sou ne..." She said as his eyes widen in surprise.

_'Her name is...Kaoru...so my dream...was...' _He looked over at her as he sadly thought of her which was noticed by her.

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong? You look sad? Gomen if it wa-" She once more couldn't finish her sentence.

He shook his head slowly as he gulped at what he was about to say. "Iie it wasn't that! It's just that..." He looked away briefly before turning back at her. "...Are you...afraid of me...?!" He had asked so softly that it strained her ears just to listen, she looked at him with a confused face.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" She asked as he looked at her directly.

"Because...I'm a..." He closed his eyes as he thought of the outcome. _'Once I say "Hanou" she's going to freak out and run away before Kagome can say 'Oswari'...but it's better then to lie to her...she'll find out sooner or later..." _Inuyasha opened his mouth as he was about to speak but Kaoru interrupted him.

"You mean a...Hanyou, ne?" She asked silently as he slowly nodded his head then lowered it as not to look at her, she slowly but gently lifted his chin to see his face. "So what? I still don't understand why I should fear you?"

He looked at her confused behond reason. _'She's not running away?' _"Well I'm a hanyou so I'm half-demon so shouldn't you be?" He asked hoping she would say "No" to him.

"Well...Inuyasha you are also half-human ne?" She asked as he knobbed his head. "Well then I can trust you...since I'm still alive...I mean you could have killed me or left me there to die so...I can see you are a kind man..." She finished as his eyes widen at her, she smiled softly at him. "And another thing...I have never met a Hanyou before I have only read it in books so it's very suprising. But are there Youkai's too?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah...My brother..." He stated as he felt the worry within him fade away. _'She's not scared of me...'_

Her response was a small "o" but then she knitted her brows together in confusion. "But your a Hanyou so if your brother is a youkai then that would mean-"

"Hai, He's my..."Onii-san" as you call it..." He said with loathe in his words which Kaoru noticed.

"Inuyasha? Why do you speak with hatred for your brother..." she asked still confused.

"Sesshomaru...that's his name and for hating him is because he hates me...simply as that..." He said in a Matter-of-fact kinda voice.

"Sou...ka...Honto?!..." She asked him.

"Hai, I hate him and that will never change." He said as she sadden at that, he noticed it then quickly changed the subject. "So...tell me...what are you doing in **_-Edo-_**,**_ -Yamato- [A/n: Edo = Old Name for Tokyo; Yamato = Old name for Japan.] _**He asked at her as her eyes widen.

_'What!? Edo, Yamato? But isn't that!..' _She looked at him confused as ever. "Ed-Edo, Ya-Yamato?! But then I'm home...don't you mean Tokyo, Japan?" She asked hoping this was not real that he had said wrong.

He looked at her with a face that matched her's. "To-Kee-Oh, Ja-pan? What is that? A place you were born or something?" He asked.

She looked at him to see he was not kidding. "Wait...What year is this?" She asked dreading as the words soon fell from his mouth.

"We're in Edo, Yamato...1654...Why?" He asked once more as he saw her with a shocken expression.

That's when realization hit her...she wasn't at her time...she was centries behind of her era. _'Kami-Sama! I'm not in the Meiji Era anymore...I'm in the Sengoku Jidai!!!' _Her thoughts ended as the two exchanged glances at each other before the fire that once was a blaze was suddenly put out...leaving them in complete darkness...

**Oi! Minna-san so how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please review it!! Oh and don't worry Inuyasha is not In Love with Kaoru...yet he's just feeling protective and feeling as if he known her. But anyway sessha needs HELP!! Sessha was thinking cause at the end we all know who Kaoru will be with right? But what about Inuyasha? Sessha doesn't want to leave him out so sessha wants you to vote on the following two girls that he could be with...and sessha needs this so sessha would be able to write Chapter 3! So here's...Oh and One thing! NO KAGOME IS NOT ON THE VOTE THING!!!! No offence to all you Kagome-Lovers but sessha doesn't like her as much as you guys do but anyway she's with Koga so why cheat on Koga? And two as you know sessha doesn't like Kagome but sessha promises not to bash her...for sessha will need her in this story and also you won't even know that sessha would hate her for you guys will not see it in this Fic...and no she won't get killed so don't worry sessha will be kind to her so never fear...gomen nasai Kagome-haters but sessha will need her so gomen...well here's the votes!!**

_**1. Kikyo (Don't you dare flame sessha for liking her!!! Sessha has every right to like her just like you like Kagome so don't!)**_

_**2. Sango (Hai, sessha knows it's srange but sessha has been reading many Inu/San fic's and fell in love with the couple they look so Kawaii together!)**_

**So PLEAZ VOTE!!! Sessha would really like it! And gomen for updating late sessha had school...oh kami school sucks! Well sessha will try as hard as sessha can to update all my stories so please be patient! Arigato Minna-san!!!! Choa!!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!! **


	3. As Time Goes By

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

**Oi! Minna!! Gomen! Gomen!! Gomen Nasai Minna-san!!! Sessha apologize for not updating for so long!! Sessha had school and projects Ahhh!! The hell school and work can be!! Gomen Nasai!! But arigatoo for the reviews!!! Sessha was so happy that sessha decided to make this as long as possible for you to enjoy!!! (And to make up for taking too long...hehee) Although some of the reviews were saying that it should have been Original pairing, gomen but Sessha doesn't like Kagome so you guys can't make me like her...but as promised sessha will not bash her so arigatoo for not flaming this unworthy one! Oh and sessha has counted the votes for which girl would be best with our Inu-chan and found out that...hehehe sessha won't tell who won but don't worry you'll know who has him in the end...heehe but anyway arigato gozimasu!! Now since that's all cleared away lets start the Fic!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RoruKen nor IY so deal with it!!!**

------------------

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

**:(x): **Flashbacks/Dreams

**-x-x-x-** Setting Change

**POV - ****P**oint **O**f **V**iew

**A/n - ****A**uthor's** N**ote

------------------

**Chapter 3: _As Time Goes By..._**

**Kaoru's POV...**

**--------------**

The day became a new as the sun began to rise from it's slumber as the wind began to come back to life blowing through the air. People also began to awake to the new day as they all settled to eat breakfast with their loved ones, as the children dashed outside to play with childhood friends the day grew warmer as if pleased by the sight. The village soon began to bust with people as they went about their daily things ignoring others as they walked about to busy to notice a young maiden on top a hillside gazing at each face she could see. This woman wore something that consisted of a Miko's robe but held her Midnight-blue black hair loose as the wind blew about pushing her hair here and fro, she had a beautiful face that was held in a calm expression much like a Miko should. But to many who ever glinpce at her would gaze until the world it's self ends for you would be trapped within her by merely her eyes, she had a unique set of Sapphire jems that glowed when ever she spoke, her voice as soft as silk and her radiant smile would when any mans heart...But she was not suppost to be there, she was not suppost to be a Miko...She was just suppost to be Kaoru Kamiya...the Tomboy...not a Miko...She was suppost to be in Tokyo, Japan...not in Edo,Yamato...But in the Meiji Era...Not the Sengoku Jidai...But why here? Why?...she didn't know...

-

"Why am I here?" I whsipered to the wind as it flew towards the sky as I watched the children play in the fields. "Why am I not home? At the Dojo?" I asked but recieved no answer. It has been a week since I have stayed with Inuyasha and the gumi...a whole week... _'One whole week! But why? This is no dream I know that...but why?' _Don't get me wrong I love it here...the place is so wonderful so peaceful and I have made great friends with the Inu-Tashi like Sango...She is like me in a way...we both have lost what was importent to us and we both are independent, strong and wise for our youths, and also it is good to know I'm not the only Tomboy around. Then there's Kagome...she and I are alike in the cheerfulness we both share, we are both always happy and ready to help others in need...at first though I thought she despised me but now I see she is not what I thought she was...she's a very kindhearted person. Then there's Houshi-Sama or Miroku...My eyes harden at the thought _'That Hentai...ohhh How I hate it when he tries to grope me...hentai...'_ He's what you call a "half" for he can be a friend and a punching bag all at the same time...he really needs to learn not to grope women...especially the ones that can kickass...I giggled at the thought...Then there was both Kirara and Shippo...oh just the thought of them makes me want to cuddle them...their so adorable...espcially Shippo he's so Kawaii...but a little of a big mouth...much like... _'Yahiko...' _I shook the thought away, but what also surprised me was that Kirara would transform into a huge Neko-Youkai which was at first shocking but after a while I got use to her changing...Oh, and hai they know all about me as well...I told them of where I came and how I came to be here...and they had excepted me like it was their everyday thing. I smiled at the memory as I layed there on the soft green grass..."So many great people..." I whispered as I allowed my mind to flashback on that touching memory...

**(:x:)**

_She glanced at each new face as she subconsiously leaned behind Inuyasha, she looked toward the Hanyou then to Kagome with shy sapphire eyes. Inuyasha smelled her fear then glanced at her shortly before turning back to his group, he cleared his throut then stated. "Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Kagome...this is...umm..." He turned towards her becking for her to speak._

_She gazed at him then swallowed the heavy lump that was forming in her mouth then glanced at the Miko who was head of the Village. "Atashi no namae wa desu Kamiya Kaoru..." She said shyly then glanced at the two called Sango and Miroku then at Shippo and waited for what they had to say._

_Sango locked eyes with Miroku as they nodded their heads in a silent agreement, Sango gazed at Kaoru then smiled warmly at her. "Ohayo Kaoru-san wa Sango desu...and this is..." She pointed towards Miroku who smiled boyishly at Kaoru._

_"Ore wa Miroku desu ka, Kaoru-sama."He said calmly at her then he pushed Shippo towards her wanting him to greet her next._

_Shippo bounced up and down with impatience, he looked towards Kaoru then jumped on her lap startling her a bit. "Oi! Watashi wa Shippo desu!!" Then pointed to the chibi-neko that was behind him. "To kore neko Kirara desu ka!!" He stated sweetly as he bounced on her shoulder then on top of her head, which made her giggle at him. "Hey?! What's so funny?" He asked confusion shone in his eyes._

_Kaoru scooped him off her head then cradled him as she smiled brightly at him. "Ano...you don't even know me and yet you bounce on my head...so I thought that was funny..." _

_He shook his head then stood on her lap as Kirara jumped on top as well. "Nah, your not a stranger anymore! You know our names and we know your's so your one of us now!!! Right Inuyasha!" He said as he turned toward Inuyasha who had sat quietly watching them._

_Inuyasha gazed at Kaoru softly as she smiled back at him, he smiled back and subconsiously agreed. "Yeah, she is...one of us." Kaede noticed this then she turned to Kaoru then gasped softly which everyone noticed, Kagome stood next to her worry written on her chocolate covered eyes then asked. "Kaede-sama, daijoubu?"_

_Kaede instead of answering walked up to her then bended down to Kaoru's level, then grabbed her chin squinting her eyes examing her face. Kaoru blinked her eyes rapidly as she bit her lower lip nervously waiting for Kaede to finish whatever she was doing. _

_Inuyasha's eye twitched at her then stood up pointing at Kaede. "Hey! What the hell are you doing you old lady!!"_

_She waved him away which ticked him even more, he was about to shout at her but she cut him off. "Aye Inuyasha calm down...ye not worry...now nay child tell me how ye came to this world." She asked as everyone gasped. "Ye are not of this world...for ye had came from the well that Kagome-chan came from...and yet ye not now what of this place is...nay child..." She stated as Kaoru's widen in surprise._

_Kaoru looked away as she felt Inuyasha's intensive gaze fall apon her, she closed her eyes as they began to water. 'Are they going to believe me...that I'm not from this world at all?...are they still going to be...friends with me...will Inuyasha believe me?' She looked toward Kaede then smiled bitterly at her. "Hai, Kaede-sama...I am not from this world...not from this time anyway..." She said then lowered her head as she waited for them to throw her out of there, or leave her, or worse hate her, but nothing happened. She glanced to see everyone staring at her with awe instead of anger, she glanced at Inuyasha to see him to struck in awe and not anger. _

_She licked her delicate dry lips as she waited for them, luckly Kagome was the first to recover. "Wow! Really? Me to!! Now I'm not the only one who time travels anymore!" She stated happily as she took out her hand. "Gomen I didn't introduced myself...wa Kagome_ _Higurashi desu ka!! Great to know your like me!"_

_Kaoru stared at her out stratched hand then lapsed it with her's, then shook it gently as she smiled warmly at her. "Ano...arigatou, Kagome-san...I guess...but what do you mean by that?...are you like me to?" She nodded her head in agreement as they dropped their hands then Kaoru turned toward Kaede. "Um...ano, Kaede-sama my I ask you why you were examining me?"_

_Kaede nodded her then stood infront of her. "Aye child you just...remind me of someone that is all..." 'Someone that was very powerful...but could it be?' She shook her head then asked Kaoru. "Now child tell me how you came to this world as you know that Kagome-chan is also not from here...she is from the future...ne Kagome-chan?" Kaoru blinked her eyes then gazed at Kagome who nodded her head happily._

_"Yup! I'm from the year 1995 modern day Tokyo, Japan! and what time are you from?" She asked as she seated herself next to Kaoru, who's eyes bulgged right out._

_"Nani!! Your from the year !995 of Tokyo, Japan!? Wow your way ahead of me...for I am from the year 1878 of Tokyo, Japan!" Kagome's eyes widen at this as everyone blinked their eyes. _

_Kaede nodded her head then sat next to the two raven-heads as she glanced at both. "Sou ka...ye child is a centry behind Kagome-chan but two centries ahead of ours...interesting...nay child tell us how you came here...tell me every last detail ye remember..."_

_She nodded her head then procceded with her tale. **(Now we all know what happened to her so lets just skip the explaining part for now ne?) **"And once the blue light started to grow lighter it blew Goshinkei Cosega away from me, then I fell through the well and came here..." She finished as everyone absorbed the information that she gave then Kaede took hold of her right hand and turned it up to see her palm._

_"Ye said that the blue glow came from your hand nay child?" She nodded her head. "And that it blasted that Goshinkei away from ye correct?" Once more a nod. "Hmm..." 'So I was right she is...her desendent...it is clear now...' "Ye child have a special gift much like Kagome-chan has...I believe that ye were able to come to this world because of a reason...and because of the Shikon no Tama..." She glanced toward Kagome and nodded her head as Kagome took out what appeared like half of a pink crystal jewel, Kaede took it from her then placed it in her right palm. "This child is the Shikon no Tama...it is what I believe is what brought ye here, for ye had said that ye had fell throught the well and at the same time Kagome-chan was nearby the well...I believe because of Kagome-chan being near with thy jewel it opened a passage way for ye to cross over..." She stated as Kaoru gazed at it intensivily as it suddenly started to glow a pinkish color, everyone gasped as it soon turned a deep dark blue then finally turned back to it's original pale pink. Kaoru gazed nervouly at Kaede who calmly layed a hand on top of her's. "Ye child is very special...ye have great power...but for now, me and Kagome-chan will train ye to be able to use it...with a bow and arrow...after all ye will have to accompany with Inuyasha and the gumi..." Everyone gasped as she held out her hand to stop them from protesting. "It has been decided! She has great spiritual powers like Kagome-chan and since she is here she will go with ye to find thy jewel shards, am I not correct Inuyasha? Since now that Kaoru-chan is here...I am sure that Naraku will find out and...might do the unthinkable...if he knows of Kaoru-chan's power...she must learn how to fight if it were to happen..." She finished as she glanced softly at Kaoru who had a confused expression. "Ye child will know in time of what is happening in this world..."_

_Inuyasha stood then walked up to Kaoru then kneeled to her eye level then softly said. "...Kaoru...I don't mind at all if you come with us...cause I'll promise to protect you from harm...and from Naraku..."He spat with venom at the name but smiled warmly at her. "But I will only do this...if you stay...by my side...will you? Will you stay by my side...Kaoru?..." He asked as everyone waited in anticpation then Kaoru's eyes glimered with tears as she took his hand in hers smiling luminously like the sun itself which Inuyasha secretly loved as his heart felt light. _

_She then nodded her head as she gazed up at him. "Hai, Inuyasha...I want to stay by your side...I wish to stay...with all of you...always..." At that everyone smiled brightly and agreed that now they had made a new companion and a new friend... _

**:)x(:**

"Life is full of surprises..." I said softly as I continued to watch the fields around me...but then last but not least there was..._Inuyasha_. My cheeks redden as a smile glazed upon my face...I shook my head once more but it didn't help...I sighed as I stood up and began to walk down the hill not toward the village but towards the forest...Inuyasha's forest...where the others were waiting...I sighed once more as I looked towards the now light blue sky as I suddenly saw his face in the clouds...I blinked my eyes to see it wasn't him... "Just my imagination..."_ 'But why? Why do I think of him?..I mean sure he was kind enough to let me join their group...but why?' _Hai, I know...what and why they are after...Naraku I believe was his name...the man said to have destroyed their happiness...a Hanyou like Inuyasha who wanted...the Shikon No Tama...the jewel that was shattered and now half hangs around Kagome's neck...I know about what he has done to Miroku and Sango...but not Inuyasha...they didn't explain his reason for hunting down the shards and wanting revenge on Naraku...but I respect that... _'Why would it matter? We all have things in our pasts we don't want to talk about, and he's no exception...' _I paused in my tracks as I thought over it...Didn't those words...Didn't I say them to..._Kenshin_...The thought of him made my heart ache _'Kenshin...I miss you...all of you...Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, and everyone else...even Hiko and Aoshi...I miss all of you guys...when will I go back?' _I shook my head. "No it's not the time to think of the past...I have to help Inuyasha and the others with the jewel..." I picked up the pace as I soon saw the campsite we settled in, I then saw Shippo and Kirara running towards me squealing in childish joy.

"Kaoru!!! Your back! What took you!!!" Said Shippo as he and Kirara jumped in my arms. "Meow!" I smiled at them they were so Kawaii when they do this.

I laughed softly at them. "Oh Gomen nasai Shippo, Kirara I was thinking that's all..." I said as we headed towards Sango and Kagome who were making breakfast.

"Oh Hey! Kaoru-Chan! There you are! We were starting to worry!" Said Kagome as she smiled in relief.

"Hai, We were about to go looking for you Kaoru..." Said Sango as she shook her head slightly. "Next time tell us where you'll go if you won't mind..." She finished as she steer the soup she and Kagome made.

I looked at them with guilt written over my face. "Gomen I just wanted some time alone...gomen..." I said. But they shook their heads as they didn't mind we were about to talk more but then Miroku and Inuyasha emerge from behind the bushes.

Both had flush faces as they breathed deeply we all asked at the same time. "Are you guys ok? What happened?"

Miroku sighed then chuckled a bit then strolled towards us. "Oh there you are Kaoru-Sama...we were looking for you!" He said as my eyes widen. "We were getting worried so we began to search around when you didn't return last night."

I blinked a few times as I looked towards Inuyasha to see him turn away, his face still flushed I felt guilt consume me as I glanced at the ground. _'How Baka I am!!! I made the others worry about me...like I did with the Kenshin-Gumi...' _I looked at Miroku then at Inuyasha as he approached us I gulped down a lump as he gazed at me with anger...and concern? I shook it away as I sighed. "I'm sorry Houshi-Sama...I didn't mean to worry everyone...Gomen nasai...Inuyasha..." I said as I glanced towards him to see his eyes widen.

"Feh! Oh just be quiet Onna!...Miroku here was worried so he asked me to look for you with him...it's not like **_I _**was worried!..." He said with arrogence that I knew to well.

I sighed at him then smiled at Houshi-Sama as an apology, I looked towards Inuyasha who I knew was secretly watching me from the corner of his eye. I walked towards him as I continue to hold Shippo and Kirara in my arms I watched as he looked up with that Kawaii confused expression that I enjoyed seeing, I was a few feet away from him as a sad frown settled my features. "Inu...yasha...Suminusen...I didn't...mean to worry you-all of you..." I said as I gazed at everyone then back to Inuyasha who had a shock expression in his eyes. "Gomen Nasai...Minna-san..."

"Feh, don't apologize for that...Like I said _**I** _wasn't worried so it's fine!" Inuyasha reasoned as I smiled at him in understanding while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hai, Kaoru-Sama no harm done so let us forget this incident and enjoy our meal shall we?" Miroku declared as we all agreed then settled down as we ate, I conversed with Sango and Kagome as laughter filled me as they talked about the past events they all shared while jewel hunting. _'Wow! I didn't know that Inuyasha and the gumi had this much fun...it reminds me of...my family...' _My eyes sadden as I thought of the other friends I have left behind.

Kagome must have noticed my lack of interest when she asked me. "Daijoubu Kaoru-Chan? You don't look so well?" She asked full of concern as the others stopped their talk and gaze at me, my cheeks redden as I felt Inuyasha's intense gaze fall upon my small frame. I was about to answer them when the area around us started to blow and scatter everything around us, I felt harsh winds push all of us a few feet away from the campsite. I felt someone grab me as we landed I fell on top of something warm, I looked up to see Inuyasha's face looking back down at me.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" He asked softly as he helped me to my feet, I nodded my head as I looked to my side to see Sango with Kirara in her Neko-Youkai form, and saw Kagome and Miroku not to far away. I sighed in relief as I saw they were not inguried, I turned as I saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow at a woman...with a colorful Kimono, black hair tied up in a high ponytail, she had large red eyes and a fan. But what shocked me was she had an evil smirk on her face as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Oi! Inuyasha...Nice to see you again...sorry I had to blow like that but you know how I make my presences known..." She spoke with venom as she spat at him all the while he was gripping the helt of Tetsuseiga anger glazing his hansome features.

"Well, well, well nice to see you to Kagura...but to bad it will have to be short." And with that he took out tetsuseiga which transformed to it's true form as he grinned at her. "Time to meet your end Kagura!!!" With that he dashed right to her.

I snapped out of my stuper as Sango rode up to me with Kirara with a bow and arrow in her grasp...I accepted it as I got in to a battle mode...Hai, ever since I got here I was taught how to use a bow and arrow by Kagome and Keade-Sama for in this time they didn't use any wooden swords...I readied myself as I sensed more demons heading towards us...I gripped on my quiver as the others readied themselves for the upcoming attack...at which I realized that this...Naraku fellow was watching close by as I figured that he had to have been watching us to know where we have been...Anger and determination filled within me as I knotched my arrow back much like Kagome had shown me before..._'That yarou...that coward...he's hiding somewhere nearby not doing anything while his minions do all his dirty work...I can see why they despise him so...well if I get my hands on him...he'll pay!!!' _With that thought in mind I watched as I released my arrow as it glowed a navy blue as it then flew by and hit a demon as it came by as more soon replaced it...this wasn't going to be easy that much I knew but I wasn't going to give up...I glanced out at the others as they fought on...giving their all and that's what I'll do too...I quickly pulled another arrow as it soon flew by killing the demons nearby...it will take a while but with faith I know we'll win...I just know it...

-**Normal POV**

The battle raged on as Inuyasha and Kagura faced off, Inuyasha leaped into the air as Kagura sended her blades of wind at him. With a battle cry he desended in the air with his sword in front of him she looked up just in time as she dodge his attack as she lifted her wrist upwards as whirlwinds rushed towards him. Meanwhile the other's were taking down the other demons as Kirara ripped out the flesh of a demon while Sango used her Hiraikotsu to chop them down, as Miroku used his Kazaana to suck up the remaining ones and as Kaoru and Kagome were faced back to back killing the rest of the demons while Shippo hid behind the two girls. Inuyasha and Kagura continued to battle until Kagome sensed a jewel shard. "Inuyasha!! There is a jewel shard nearby and it's coming closer!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her then quickly dodged one of Kagura's attack as he glanced at her. "Are you sure Kagome!?" Her response was a nod of her head as Inuyasha soon sniffed out a scent...an all to familiar scent, its scent angered him as he snapped his head towards Kagura as he watched a shadowy figure lurk behind her. "Grrrrrrrr, Naraku!!!! Come fight me like a man!!!! Or at least like the _Hanyou _you really are!!" He shouted as that got the attention of the figure as it shown itself to be none other then Naraku himself. "Well at last you show yourself coward!! Now prepare to DIE!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to him. "Kaze-No-Kizu!!!!!" Then his sword released a white light as the wind scar flew at Naraku and Kagura as they stood there smirking the explosion soon swallowed them whole as the group stopped to watch as the wind scar made impact...

They waited as Kagome tried to sense the jewel shard but couldn't feel anything, she shook her head at them as Kaoru and Sango approached closer to Inuyasha then Miroku and Kagome followed behind, Kaoru was the first to speak. "Did you get them Inuyasha?" He turned towards her as a sigh escaped his lips before he sank to his knees gripping his sides. "Inuyasha!!" Kaoru shouted as the others gathered up to the two as she layed his head on her lap. "We have to help him!" Kaoru shouted. "We have to-" She couldn't finish when the air blew roughly at them as they shielded their eyes, they turned to see Kagura and Naraku standing without a scar as Naraku chuckled at the scene.

"Ah! Inuyasha...you ahou do you think your little wind trick can kill me? What a Inu Baku you are...Hmm, Ah! Kore wa nan desu ka?" He asked as he gazed at Kaoru as his eyebrow lifted slightly at the young Miko. "Inuyasha...Kore onna anata no desu ka?...and here I thought that Kagome or Kikyo was your onna, but I see that you have gained yet another one...my so many women...haha!!" He laughed as he continue to gaze at Kaoru all the while ticking Inuyasha off. "My, my she is quite the looker...tell me onna, Nandai no namae wa desu ka?" He asked as Kaoru glared at him.

"Wa Kamiya Kaoru desu..." She said as she grinded her teeth. "Naraku!! You beast!! you'll pay for hurting Inuyasha!!" She shouted as she and Kagome helped Inuyasha to his knees as he growled at him.

Naraku's response was an evil laugh as he smirked at her. "Well Inuyasha I must say she is like you in a way...she has a fiery spirit and a short temper...a nice pick I must say-"

"Naraku!!! Tomare!! You Kusotare!!! I'm going to rip you to shreds!!!" He tried to stand but fell right back as the others shouted out to him.

"Inuyasha you can't keep fighting! Your to weak we have to treat your wounds!" Yelled Kagome as she held a fist of his fire-rat Haori tears falling from her eyes.

He growled lowly at his perdicament seeing this Naraku laughed once more. "Sore ne Inuyasha? You can't fight no more...well then I'll just have to kill you now while your still down..." He turned to Kagura as he nodded his head signaling for her to attack. "Well Inuyasha it has been fun but I must-Ahhhhh!!" He screamed in pain as he felt an arrow pierce his left arm as he glanced at it, which was no longer there. "You!!!" He looked up to see Kaoru with a deadly expression upon her lovely face. "You Bitch! You'll pay!! IMA Kagura!" And with that Kagura send her Dragon Serpent's Dance, the whirlwinds blowed towards them.

Kaoru stood perfectly still in front of them as the others perpared themselves for the attack behind her, Inuyasha looked up as he shouted out. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! YOU'LL GET KILLED!!! KAORU!!!" She glanced behind her as Inuyasha crawled his way to her.

"Inuyasha!! Stay back!!! Me and Kagome can take care of it!!" She saw as he shook his head. _'Uuh, he's to stubborn!' _She looked toward Sango and Miroku. "Sango! Miroku! Get Inuyasha out of here!!!" She said in a demanding voice. They looked towards her as they quickly nodded their heads not wanting to argue they lifted Inuyasha on Kirara as he struggled to get off, Kaoru then turned toward Kagome as she watched Shippo ride on Kirara as well. "Kagome I'll need your help!" Kagome understood as they both soon pulled out an arrow from behind them as they both narrowed their eyes. "Kagome! Ready!!"

"Hai! Get set!" Kagome shouted as they knotched their arrows back as the whirlwinds were getting closer.

"GO!!!!!" Both girls screamed as their arrows were released through the air as Kagome's pink-purple arrow sliced through the winds destroying them as it headed straight for Kagura, while Kaoru's bluish-indigo arrow pireced through the winds as well destroying it completely as it soon went straight for Naraku's heart.

As the arrows were about to finish them off Naraku wrapped themselves in his poisonous vapors as he then shouted out before it broke through his shield. "You are lucky Inuyasha!! I'll spare your life for now...but next time you will die by my hands...and not even your onna atarashii will be able to save you...Hahahahaha!!! But I must ask...what will Kikyo say to this...Hahahahaha" Then the arrows broke through his shield as the mist soon died out after the impact knowing that...Naraku had escaped.

Kagome and Kaoru exchanged glances as they frowned at the situation, then headed back to the others who were waiting. Once they got there Sango had finished wrapping Inuyasha's and Miroku's wounds as she glanced at the two. "So he escaped again...?" They nodded their heads as Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who was glaring at Kaoru.

She noticed this then narrowed her eyes at him. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you glaring at me?" She asked as he stood up then dashed towards the forest as Kagome yelled at him to come back. Kaoru's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked toward Sango for an explanation.

Sango just shrugged and shook her head as saying "I have no clue." Kaoru not like being left in the dark followed right after him as Kagome was about to follow but was stopped by Miroku.

"Kagome-Sama I think it's best to allow them to discuss their dispute privately." He stated as Kagome hesitated at first but knobbed her head in agreement. "Well then shall we leave them be and head out to Keade's village and wait for them there?" Asked Miroku as they nodded their heads then started to head to the opposite direction, Kagome glanced behind her as she sighed deeply. _'I hope they'll be fine...but why would Inuyasha be angry at Kaoru-chan? He was never this angry before to actually run-off...Ohhh I hope they get along...' _With that thought she then turned her head back straight ahead as she and Shippo started to chat away laughing here and there...but she couldn't help but worry for them...after all their back there in the forest...alone...

**-x-x-x-**

Inuyasha stomped through the forest going to the only place that would ease his mind and body...the only place where he could have peace and tranquilaty...the Goshinboku tree. The very same tree that he was sealed to for fifty years by his first love...Kikyo. Naraku's words still lingered in him as he sat on the foot of the anicent tree as his words repeated in his mind. _"You were lucky Inuyasha!! I'll spare your life for now...but next time you will die by my hands...and not even your onna atarashii will be able to save you...But I must ask...what will Kikyo say to this..." _Inuyasha growled as his face darken. _'Naraku!..That Yaoru!!...He escaped...but why? Why did he call Kaoru...My New Woman? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, she is **Not **my "New Woman" She's just a freind...and nothing more...but why...did I feel afraid...when she...' _"Feh, it's not like **_I _**give a damn about it!" He said as he looked towards the forest as his mind scattered here and there, he was so caught up in his mind he didn't catch the sweet scent of Jasmine nor heard her soft footsteps...

Kaoru used her Ken-Ki she had learned from Sango as she tried to sense Inuyasha, once she felt his presense she walked onward until she saw him. He sat under a large tree she looked up to it as something strucked her odd..._'That tree...have I seen it somewhere?' _She shook the thought away then slowly walked up to Inuyasha who still had not noticed her yet, she slowly sat next to him as she glanced at his troubled face. _'I wonder what's he thinking of to make him look this way?' _She softly and gently asked. "Inuyasha?"

He jumped to a start as he looked at her with surprise written clearly over his golden-amber eyes. "K-Kaoru? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down once more as he watched Kaoru fiddle with the tie of her hakama.

"Ano...Inuyasha...why were you mad at me...back there?" She asked softly as she lifted her head towards him.

His eyes soon harden once he remembered why he came here then quickly diverted his gaze from hers, she frowned at him as a vein popped out on her temple, she then yanked a piece of his hair which got his attention. "Itai!!! Onna let go!!!!" He squeaked as she yanked even harder. "Kaoru!!! Let go!!!" He tired in vain as he tired to push away from her only resoulting more pain.

Her anger once more getting the better of her. "Not until you look at me straight in the face Inuyasha!!" She stated as she pulled even harder on his hair. "Inuyasha look at me!!!" He still continue to look away as Kaoru then lowered her head her bangs covering her eyes as hurt could be seen in their depths her grip on his hair lossen. "Inuyasha..." She spoke softly that sent shivers up his spine. "...Look at me...onegai...Inuyasha..." She asked.

His eyes widen as he slowly but steadly gazed at her, she soon lifted her head as her glazed eyes met his. _'Wha? Her eyes...is she...Crying?' _His own eyes matched her's as he felt concern for her. "...Kaoru..." She soon grab a fist full of his haori then layed her head on his chest and cried, Inuyasha stayed paralized as he felt his haori dampen by her tears. _'What am I going to do? I...it's my fault she's crying...but what am I going to do?' _He then subconsiously wrapped his arms around her as he layed his head on top of her's. "Kaoru...stop crying...I don't like it when you cry...onegai..." He asked softly to her shaken form.

She sniffed before glancing at him with saddeness in her sapphire eyes as she then pulled away stopping shortly to look down his damp Haori. "Inuyasha...gomen nasai..." She said so softly that he had to srain his ears to hear it.

_'Wha? She's apologizing?' _"What the hell are you apologizing for?" He asked as he lifted her chin up to gaze at her face. "And why the tears?"

She bit her lower lip as she looked away from him then answered. "I'm sorry...for wetting your haori..."

He blinked his eyes as he looked down to see his now dark red damp haori. "Yeah and so? I don't care...that's what it's there for..."

She smiled softly at his answer then continued with her's. "And I'm sorry...for making you anger at me..."

His eyes widen but soften. _'How can I be such a Baku?!...I'm making her cry and yet...she's apologizing...' _He shook his head as she continued to look away from him, intsead she glanced up toward the tree that they sat on but was interuppted by Inuyasha. "Iie, it's not that I was angry at you I was...angry at Naraku...and what he said..." He looked away as he blushed lightly at his confession not noticing she to blushed as she recalled what Naraku had said.

She closed her eyes briefly then slowly stood up at which Inuyasha turned, his face questioning her sudden movement. She smiled kindly at him then turned her back towards him as she took a few steps back. "Oh...sou ka...I'm...glad your not...mad at me..."

He stood up as well but kept a netrual face as he advanced towards her. "Yeah well I'm also kinda mad for what you did...you could have gotten killed!!" He shouted which caused Kaoru to turn to him with her eyes narrowed in slits.

"Well Inuyasha! He could have killed all of us if I didn't do anything!!!" She shouted right back as it soon lead to an all out war.

"Yeah! But you should have letted me handle it!"

"But you were injuried!"

"Feh, I still could have socked him up good!"

"No you would not!"

"Yes I would!!!

"NO YOU WOULD NOT!!"

"YES I WOULD SHIMATTA!!!

"Grrrrrr, INUYASHA!!! NO YOU WOULDN'T"

"Feh, I WOULD AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"

"WELL THEN, YOUR MAD AT ME FOR PROTECTING EVERYONE?!"

"NO I'M NOT!!! I JUST WANTED TO KILL HIM!!"

"SO THEN WHY ARE YOU PISSED AT ME!!! SHIMATTA!!!"

"BECAUSE GODDAMMIT!! I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!!!!" He shouted.

Her eyes widen as her heart suddenly began to speed up as it banged in her chest threating to burst right out. "Y-You wanted t-to protect me?..." She asked as Inuyasha finally realized what he said then quickly turned away blushing different shades of red.

"Wha? What?! Of course not! Y-You must be h-hearing wrong! Why would I w-want to protect a wench like you...I-I..." He stuttered as he took steps back away from her.

She walked slowly up to him then layed her head on the small of his back, holding on to his haori as she felt his muscles stiffen but relax after a while. "Inuyasha..." She closed her eyes then savered the moment she had with him. _'He wanted to protect me...that's why he was mad...I see now...' _She smiled as she continue to stay that way. "Inuyasha...arigatou..." She then reluntletly pulled away then stood by his side as he gazed at her with questioning eyes, she shook her head then grabbed his hand with hers as she began to push him toward where the others had gone off to. "Lets go Inuyasha! The others are waiting for us! We don't want to keep them waiting..." She came to a halt as she glanced at him with knowing eyes. "And also...don't worry anymore Inuyasha...I understand now...I won't do that again...I promise..." She whispered to him softly as she squeezed his hand. _'But if it is to protect you and my new friends...I would do anything...'_

He snorted then looked away. "Feh, What the hell are you talking about!? I wasn't worried!! Sheesh! Can't a guy say anything that won't be turned around these days..." _'But then again...at least she understands it now...'_ "But yeah okay...your forgiven, seeing your petty face makes me want to barf..." He said teasenly as his eyes glimered with mischive in them as Kaoru took the hint.

Her face also darkening mischively at him. "Oh really...well then I guess I'll just have to..." He lifted an eyebrow as he waited to finish her sentence. "Well I'll just have to...EAT ALL YOUR RAMAN!!!" She then raced off as Inuyasha's eyes widen in terror.

_'Wha?! SHE'S GOING TO EAT MY RAMAN!!!' _"Grrrrrrrrrr, KAORU!!!! DON"T YOU DARE!!!!! GRRRRR!!! KAORU!!!" He then dashed out to try to catch up with her as he subconsiously smile at her antics. _'Hmm...Kaoru...I'll never understand how you make me forget all my troubles so easily like you do...but I wouldn't trade it for the world...'_ He ran up to her to see that she had entered the village and was heading towards Kaede's hut. "Oi!!! KAORU DON"T YOU TOUCH MY RAMAN!!!"

She glanced behind her shoulder to see him catch up, she smiled at him as she continued to run toward Kaede's hut. _'I'm glad I got him to forget his anger for a while...' _She blushed lightly at what he said. _"Because goddammit!! I wanted to protect you!!..." _She shook the words away. _'No...he only said that because he cares for me...for all of us...that's way...' _She then shouted back at him. "WELL THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!!!" She then ran in the hut followed closely by the Hanyou who shook his head then halted to a stop right outside the front entrance, Kaoru soon pushed the shoji away as she glanced at him. "Why did you stop? Inuyasha-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Inuyasha pulled her in to his arms her face flushed at the sudden contact.

He stroke her midnight-raven hair as he sensed nobody noticing them then whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. "Arigatou, Kaoru...for making me...happy..." Just as quickly as he held her he let go then procceded to venture inside leaving a confused Kaoru alone outside.

Her brows knotted together in confusion at his actions. _'What was that all about?...hmm he said I make him happy?...' _She blushed lightly as she remembered the warmth of his chest pressed against hers. _'Noooo bad Kaoru you have someone else...I have...Kenshin...' _Her eyes sadden at the thought of him. "I hope their doing alright without me..." She blinked her eyes as it began to blur she shook her head sadly then gasped, she turned around with firece anger as she realized that Inuyasha tricked her. _'Shoot he's good...' _She instead of barging in and whacking him silly she giggled at his actions. "Well he did catch me after all so I guess that counts...hmm, well I can't stay here all day now can I?!" With that said she calmly walked into the hut with her companions and friends as they relaxed for the night, so they may start their next day a new...

**-x-x-x-**

"Is everything prepared?" asked a dark voice as the figure turned to a slime woman who just as dark as himself.

"Yes, I have everything ready and it seems that the new girl Inuyasha is keeping is very special to him, probably even more special then Kikyo and that other girl, Kagome combined." She stated as she watch her partner lift a brow.

"Really...so it's true then she is his new woman...interesting I might have some use for her after all...Hmm..." He said as he looked into a small, white, blank mirror when it suddenly showed Inuyasha and then "new woman" embracing eachother outside of a hut nearby. "Now, do know anything about her that I should know besides her name...after all she was kind enough to inform us with that fact already." He asked as he gazed at the female companion of his.

She nodded her head then procceded to answer him. "Hai, besides her name...Kaoru is not from thins world...she is like that girl Kagome...she is from the future...about I believe in the late 1800's..." She informed as he hmmed in delight.

"Ahhh, Sou ka I see why she is so different from both Kikyo and Kagome...intriguing." He then glanced back at the mirror to see only the girl Kaoru by herself staring right at his line of vesion as he narrowed his eyes. _'Can she sense us spying?' _He shook his head then smirked triamphicly as he watched her go inside the hut. "Well I must say that Inuyasha made a good pick for she is very exquisite...I'd like to have her after this is all worked out...what fun I'll have...hahahaha!!" He laughed evily as his partner rolled her eyes in disgust.

"So what do you want me to do now?" She asked trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

He staighten himself as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I want you to keep watching them learn what their weaknesses especially Kaoru...we must try to bring them done one by one...yes, for now follow their every movement and strike when I give the signal understood." He said as a demand not as a question. She nodded her head was about to open the shoji to the room when he called out to her. "And don't fail me...the trap for Inuyasha and his new lover will comence when I learn more of their friends...don't fail me Kagura." He said as she nodded her head then bowed to him before speaking.

"Of course, I will not fail you Naraku-sama." With that she opened the shoji then closed it with a "Click" then headed outside where she took out a small feather then throw it up in the air where it transformed to a larger feather. She hopped up on it then quickly headed to the village where Inuyasha and the others resided, she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the sky. _'Some day...I will be out of Naraku's grasp...but for now I will have to follow his orders so as not to return to him...but when that day comes where I am free from him...I will kill him with my own two hands...some day I will be free...like then wind...' _She continued on her voyage as the day began to grow dark as the moon began to rise from its sleep, as the stars twinkled lightly shining at what the future will hold for our heroes...

**Yeah!!!! Sessha is done with chap 3!! now on to chap 4...Man, so much work....but anyway thank you to all who reviewed, and Oh the fic "Your Me I'm You" Will be up in a week or two gomen but seesha is typing as fast as possible...and sessha can't promise if sessha will update soon so here below is a bit of the next chapter enjoy and oh plz review!!!! :)**

She panted as she sprinted to the well she had crawled out of then glanced around her with her bow and arrow, but suddenly as she turned around she was face to face with him..."Why!!! Why are you doing this!!!" She screamed as she backed way from him as he advanced to her with a smirk snaking his way to his lips as he shrugged lightly at her frantic question.

"I don't know...maybe I want to make you suffer...of I just want you..." He said his voice filled with lust as his amber eyes scanned her body briefly before looking into her frighten eyes.

She shook her head as tears flowed out on her porculain face, she pulled out her arrow as she felt the hard solid wood of the well meeting her knees. "G-Get away!! Or I-I'll sh-shoot you!" She said in vain as he took another step towards her as she bit her lower lip in fear.

"Now you know you can't hurt me...after all I might die if you did ne?" He asked as he cupped her face she tried to squirm away from him but he held her tight. "Now is that anyway to treat me, after all the things I did for you?" He asked as started to kiss away her tears as she shut her eyelids tight.

She tried to escape once more but it did no good, his grip was to strong. _'How am I going to get out of here?' _Her thoughts ended when she felt him take the Shikon no Tama that hanged around her neck. "No!! Give it back!!!" She shouted.

He looked at it then back at her smirking once more. "No I think I won't do that...your no longer in charge of it as of now...but thanks I'll take it with gratitude...Arigatou for the farewell gift to bad I don't have one for you..." Her eyes held confusion as he stood perfectly still as he answered her silent question. "But I promise to make it up to you some day...heehee farewell Kamiya Kaoru...it was fun while it lasted." he said then suddenly she felt pushed backwards as she fell through the well, she screamed as she looked up at the opening of the well to see him waving at her.

Her tears trailed behind her as she thought of what was happening and the betrayal she felt. _'Why!? Why did he do this! I thought that he...Why!?!?"_ Her mind screamed but her heart shattered at his actions but before she was unable to see him she screamed out his name. "INUYASHHHAAAAAA!!!!!" Then the same pink-purplish light from before swallowed her whole as he shook his head at her disappearing form.

"Sorry..." He said without any remorse as Inuyasha laughed out loud. "Sorry Kaoru...But I'm not Inuyasha...hahahaha!!" Then "Inuyasha" began to change soon his face and body began to change into his formal self. "Well now it's Inuyasha's turn to suffer...this is to easy...just like fifty years ago..." with that he turned away and became one with the shadows as if it never happened...leaving behind her bow and arrow as the only fact of her existence...

**Ohhhh!! who could it be?! Hehee will hoped you like this, Ja ne!!!! See ya next Chap!!!! But PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! (:**


	4. Returning Home

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

**Yo! Minna-san!! long time ne? Hehee ;x Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai Minna-san!! Too much school has had sessha lately, but now with winter break sessha will have time to write more freely now. But arigatou for your patience and also arigatou for all the reviews!!! Oh and happy Be-late X-mas!! Hehee. Well without further a do lets start with the fic!!**

**Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin...oh well...sessha tried to tho'...:Sigh:. Nor do sessha own _"Sotsugyou: Sayonara Wa Ashita No Tame" _By: Tacky & Tsubasa...another loss there too, Hmm...**

------------------

"Dialogue" - **_"Lyrics"_**

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

**:(x): **Flashbacks/Dreams

**-x-x-x-** Setting Change

**POV** **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

**A/n** **A**uthor's** N**ote

------------------

**Chapter 4: _Returning Home..._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

The Inu-Tashi, after bedding Sayonara to Keade-Baba went off to hunt more jewel shards. They were now miles away from the village in complete silence until Shippo became restless. "Kagome!! Can we eat? I'm hungry!!!!" He wailed as Kagome glanced down to him sighing softly to herself before responding.

"Alright Shippo-chan!" She turned toward Inuyasha who was close behind them with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes firmly closed. "Inuyasha! Can we stop to take a break?" She asked hoping he'd agree.

Inuyasha opened his eyes glancing at her then to Shippo. "Feh, why should we? We ate before traveling! Why stop now when there could be Shikon no Kakera out for the taking!!!" He said as they all stopped on their tracks as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Well! Because Shippo is hungry and I'm tired!! We should rest!!!" Kagome shouted her foot tapping on the dirt road they had been following her face flushed with anger.

"Well I don't care if your tired or if the runt's hungry we're not going to stop!" He shouted back earning a glare from her. "Feh, and besides there's nothing _you_ can do to stop me." He announced as he continued to walk on ahead of them.

"Ooooh! Yes, there is Inuyasha!!.....**_OSUWARI!!!!!!!!_**"

-------------------

From miles away some traveler felt the ground shake. "Hmm, wonder what made the ground tremble so much?...Oh well." The traveler shook his head and continued onward...

-------------------

Kaoru sighed to herself as she poured hot water inside a cup filled with dry noodles that Sango taught her how to. She glanced beside her to see that Inuyasha was still swirlling in swirlsville as he continued to twitch and shake every so often. Shippo laughed himself to tears at his poor state, while Sango and Miroku sighed both sipping tea that she had made with perfection. Both hadn't said a word nor showed in their expressions about the whole 'Sit' incident. She shook her head as she noticed Kagome huffing in anger at him as he finally came back to the living. Rubbing his head and shaking the dizziness from his eyes he looked up at Kaoru but then quickly closed them from the blinding sun. "What the hell happened?" He asked groggry as he blinked his eyes to focus more clearly.

Kaoru bit back a giggle as she watched him slowly but clumsly get into a sitting position. "Well for starters you got Kagome real angry at you when you didn't agree with her. So she than 'Osuwari-ed' you...um about 50 times that made you pass out..." She said gesturing toward Kagome who was seen throwing rocks at the ground at a badly drawn up Inuyasha. He flinch at the way she was torturing her _Victim_,he turned away shaking in fear.

"Well...lets just leave her alone for a while ne?" He asked glancing behind him to see Kagome stomping on the drawing. He gulped a knot that had suddenly formed in his throut then sharply turned back. He heard Kaoru giggle to herself as he raised a brow in surprise. "What are _you_ laughing at?" He said as a demand as she shook her head saying it was nothing. He narrowed his eyes at her when suddenly his nose pick up a heavenly scent. He sniffed once, twice, then his eyes widen in ecstasy as he peered behind her to the cooked up ramen.

Her eyes followed his until it reached the food she was preparing moments ago. "Oh! That's right! Here Inuyasha." She picked up the cup and chop sticks then handed it to him while his eyes dratted back and forth at her. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

He looked to his right not wanting to make eye contact with her. "Ano...isn't this yours? I mean you made it for yourself ne?" He said still not wanting to face her.

Her face showed confusion until realization hit her. _'He thinks I'm pitying him about what happened...Hmm Inuyasha...' _Shaking her head she replied"Iie...it wasn't for me...I made it for you when you were to wake up!" She reasoned.

His eyes widen in shock then glanced back at her blinking his eyes out in disbelief. _'She made it...for me?...' _"...I...uh...You didn't have to!!" He barked as the others glanced at the pair all with questioning eyes.

"Well I know but I did anyway so please eat it...I know your hungry after the Osuwari's you just had..." Kaoru stated. He finally gave in and with a nod of his head he procceded to gulp down the contents of the said cup as she sighed in glee at his childish antics. _'He can be such a child...but then again so can I...' _She was about to ask him if he wanted more when Kagome pluped down right beside her with a book in hand.

"Kaoru-chan can I ask you a question?" She asked kindly as she glanced at her waiting for a reply.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo soon joined in around the circle as Inuyasha finally finished with his precious ramen. "Um...Sure Kagome shoot!"

"Well I was wondering...can you tell us a bit about your friends from your time? You hadn't spoken a lot about them...and I just wanted to know what they were like." She asked.

"Hai, it would be nice to hear some of your tales from this Meiji era that you are from Kaoru-sama." Miroku asked as well.

"Hai, please tell us what your world is like Kaoru." Sango asked also.

"Yeah!!! Tell us if they had any choco-late like in Kagome's time!!!" Shippo said while bouncing onto her lap his eagerness getting the best of him.

Kaoru smiled softly at their questions then nodded her head, she staightened herself then held Shippo on her lap as she began to speak. "Okay...hmm where do I begin...oh yes! I have many friends from my time like...Yahiko for example." They all knotted their brows in confusion, she laughed nervously as she sweat-dropped. "Well his name is Yahiko Myojin and he tends to call himself 'Tokyo Samurai' or here as you call it 'Edo Samurai'." They nodded their heads wanting to know more about the boy. "He is ten years old and can be an arrogent brat at time and very mischivious when he has to be." They all at that point glanced at Shippo who was looking back and forth at them.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Because this Yahiko boy sounds almost exactly like someone we know." Inuyasha stated as they knobbed their heads in agreement.

"But at least _I'm _not an egotistic maniac like you!" Shippo pointed out which ticked Inuyasha off.

"Wha?" His fist shook violently in front of him as his eyes twitched in anger. "What the hell is that suppost ta mean?!"

"Shhh!! Inuyasha Kaoru-chan didn't finish yet." Kagome said completely ignoring the glares he sent her, he gumbled to himself afterwords about a baka girl and a baku kitsune.

Kaoru sweat-dropped once more before continuing. "But he was also very caring, kind and was also my student in the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu."

"What is this Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu? Thing?" Shippo asked as everyone stood dead silent.

"Well Shippo-chan...it's a sword style that my father created." Everyone's eyes widen in surprise as they sinked the information in.

_'Kaoru knows how to handle swords?...Wow...' _Inuyasha stared at awe for the second time at her as she blushed a hue of pink. His eyes soften at her as he thought it over. _'She always seem to surprise me every time...'_

She smiled softly at them before continuing. "He has spicky black hair, brownish-black eyes, he's probably 4' 7", and is like a brother to me...at times..." She explained while everyone was trying to picture the ten-year old boy she described to them.

"Wow!! Is he really your brother?" Asked Shippo.

"Iie, he's not...he had been taken advantage by these thugs so Kenshin and I saved him and took him in." She answered a he nodded his head.

"Who is this Kenshin?" Miroku asked as the others also voiced the same question.

"Oh! Him he's also one of my friends...he had saved Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani as well...and not to mention Yutaro Tsukayama...and many others that are now my friends..." Kaoru rambled as everyone else tried to figure out who the people were.

"Who is Sano-su-ke and Me-gumi? And this Yu-taro?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, Sanosuke Sagara is 19 years old and has rooster-like brown hair, he's 6' 7", and has chocolate colored eyes-"

"Ooooooooooooh!! Chocolate!!! He has chocolate!!!?" Shippo squealed in delight interrupting her sentence.

"Bam-bam-bam-bam-bam!!" Came down Inuyasha's fists as he hit Shippo on the head. "Will you shut up!! Kaoru was saying his eyes _looked like_ chocolate but it doesn't mean _it is_ you Baku!!!" Inuyasha stated as Shippo began to cry.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kaoru he hit me!!!!!" He wailed. Kagome then began to argue with Inuyasha about what he did, while Kaoru tried to calm Shippo down.

"Shhh, it's okay...Inuyasha didn't mean it...don't worry..." She reasoned and soon enough...after the ten Oswaris being heard she continued. "Sano wears all white with a Kanji of 'Aku' or 'Bad' on the back of his shirt, he also wears a red bandana around his forehead, he use to carry a Zanbatou with him which gave him the nickname: Zanza...and also was a Fighter-For-Hire, which meant that if you paid him enough money he would fight whoever you wish for him to defeat..." Sango's eyes held confusion as she looked down to her lap thinking about this "Sano", Kaoru noticing this explained the rest. "But he didn't get paid to help or protect anyone...he got paid to do...terrible things...so no it isn't the same as what Sango-chan does." Everyone's eyes sadden at the thought of the man they began to picture.

"One day he came to challange Kenshin to a duel because at that time he was paid to do so. At first Kenshin refused the offer but Sano compelled him and in the end Kenshin broke his Zanbatou and defeated him...then he became friends with us soon after that." Kaoru said while Kirara began to rub against her knee, while everyone stayed silent waiting to hear more. "He loves to gamble, drink, and to...be a freelouder..." She spoke through clenched teeth as everyone raised a brow at her behavior. "But he is like the older brother I never had, and a good friend..."She smiled at the fond memories she began to remember about him, she shook her head to clear her thought as she continued. "Then there is Megumi Takani...she has long black hair, brownish-green eyes, and is a great doctor, but she tends to be...a vixen at times..." Kaoru explained as Miroku grinned in pure joy at that detail.

"Honto Kaoru-sama? My, my...that is some lady friend you got there...I would be surely happy to meet her..." Miroku said as everyone just rolled their eyes in disgust, he looked around in confusion at them. "Nandai Wo?"

"No...I don't think you would want to mess with her...she likes Sano..." Kaoru pointed out as Miroku's head dropped down at that statement.

"Ooooooooooh, man!! I thought I had her!!" He said snapping his fingers together while shaking his head. He cried anime-style as he pictured her. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy!! She sounds soooooooooo beautiful-" 'Thump' He was met with the ground as Sango calmly put down Hiraikotsu glaring at him the whole time.

"Will you be quiet! I'm _trying_ to hear to what Kaoru-chan has to say!" She hissed at him before smiling back at Kaoru who was laughing nervously at her. "Please continue Kaoru!" She said with excitment in her voice.

"Umm, Oh! Yes, she is 22 years old-" She wasn't able to continue because she was cut off by Miroku's glee.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!! She's 22!! My, she is older then me by 4 years!! My, my...but it won't change the fact of the matter...young or old is fine with me!!" He pointed out with eyes closed as everyone fell anime style. "But they do say that older women tend to be more intelligent than-" He paused as he felt three pairs of eyes glaring his way, he opened his eyes to be faced with three pissed off onnas. He sweat-dropped then quickly corrected himself. "B-But that i-is my op-opinion Please continue Kaoru-sama...Hehehehe..."

Kaoru huffed in anger before continuing. "But she was forced into making Opium from this mad man named Kanryu Takeda..." She explained sadly but pressed forward. "But we were able to save her from him and now...she is like an older sister to me!" She smiled happly as the others joined in as while.

"Wow!! You have lot of friends!!" Shippo said bouncing up and down on her. "Tell us more!! More and more freinds you have!!" Shippo asked.

Kaoru smiled in agreement. "Oh, okay! Lets see..." Then for the next hour or so she explained to the Inu-tashi about Misao, Aoshi, Hiko, and all the other friends she had made in her time. Once finally done she sighed in exhustion as the others sinked everything in. "Ano...I think that's about everyone...or did I miss someone?" She asked to herself as everyone sighed in peace, then Kagome snapped her fingers in rememberance.

"Yeah! You forgot one person!" She remarked.

"What? Who would that be?!" Kaoru asked. _'Who could I have missed?...'_

"Um, that guy...we kept hearing of...that guy who saved almost everyone...umm, Oh! Yeah! Ken-shin...yeah I think that's his name!! You didn't explain us much about him!!" She pointed out.

Kaoru froze at that remark as her mind flew in confusion. _'How could I? How could I forget about mentioning him?...Of all people!...' _Kaoru stood silent until Kagome asked if she was alright. She nodded her head then began to explain about her red-head friend. "Ano...this last...friend...of mine is...very complicated to explain really..."

"How is he complicated?" Sango asked all now interested in this Kenshin person.

"Well...he didn't have much of a pretty past...it was mostly dark..." She trailed off.

"Aren't all past's dark..." Inuyasha stated as Kaoru looked up in confusion about his statement.

_'What does he mean by that?...Did he have a past like Kenshin's too?...' _She cleared her head of the subject and continued. "For starters...his parents died when he was eight...of an illness called Chlora**(Sp?)**...he was then sold into slavery..."

"Oh! My Gosh! That's horrible!" Kagome shrieked in shock as Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai...it was...but it got worse then better...for then that night he had made friends with three girls...but sadly that same night bandits came and killed them...all of them..."

"Did he make it?..." Shippo asked fearing the worst, he gripped on Kaoru's gi as he layed his head there in fright.

Kaoru patted his head in reassurance as she continued. "Hai, he did make it, for Hiko-san...came and killed the bandits that were about to hurt him."

"Whooo! That's good!" Shippo said lossening his grip.

"Hiko-san then ordered Kenshin to go to the nearby village for help...but Kenshin didn't follow his orders..."

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

Kaoru gazed at her directly then on her lap and said. "Kenshin stayed up all night burying the corposes...both bandits and slaves..." She whispered as everyone's eyes widen.

"You mean he stayed up at the age of eight to bury those died bandits that could have killed him?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Hiko-san then came back to find every single body buried and Kenshin...standing in the middle of them all..." Kaoru whispered.

"Well that is...quite...interesting..." Miroku said as the others stayed silent waiting for more info on this Kenshin.

"Hai, I guess it is...well then Hiko-san took him in as his pupil and so..." Kaoru then began to explain about Kenshin as everyone else either were deadly surprised or in pure shock as she layed out what she knew about the red-head. Also, making sure to leave out Tomoe and Enishi for she reasoned that, that was one of his personal secrets she promised to keep and she would not go against her word. "Ano...that's about all I know for now...then after that encounter with him... he stayed at my Dojo ever since..." Kaoru finished as she petted Shippo's head as the others blinked their eyes out.

"Woooooooow! This Kenshin guy...is very complicated...and sad..." Kagome said in awe.

"Hai, demo there is one thing I didn't tell you about him tho'..." She said as Inuyasha raised a brow at her.

"And that would be what? I mean you did say he killed those people in that...Bakumatsu or whatever...so what is there that would change it?" He asked.

"Ano...He was very famous in the revolution...very famous...His comrades and his enemies use to call him..._Hitokiri Battousai..._" She said softly as everyone's eyes widen in shock. Kagome trembled as she lifted her finger at Kaoru all the while gripping her book tighter.

"Y-You...You m-mean the Hi-Hitokiri B-Battousai! **_The Hitokiri Battousai!!!_**" She jumped as everyone looked her way as if she had finally lost it.

"Um, Hai but he's not a manslayer anymore...now he's just Kenshin Himura...a Rurouni..." Kaoru reasoned but froze as her thoughts suddenly clicked. "Matte...How do you know about Kenshin?" She asked.

"It talks about it in here!" She then took out her History book she held in her hands as she began to scan through the pages rapidly as the others gathered around her waiting for her to finish. Kaoru's heart raced as she looked down at the bright colorful pages as she saw some familiar pictures from her time. "Oh! Here it is!!" Kagome squelled as she showed Kaoru a painting of a man. Kaoru peered at it until her eyes widen in realization.

_'Kami-sama! It's Kenshin!' _The painting showed a man with bloody, red-hair tied back in a high ponytail. The man was wearing a dark navy blue gi with grayish-white hakama, which were both smithered in blood. He had his grip on his Katana which was still inprisoned in its sheath as he was posed in a Battou-jitsu stance, his right hand hoovering over it dangerously ready to attack. But his face is what caught Kaoru's attention his lips were pursed together in a tight line, his cross-shaped scar appeared fresh and was bleeding down to his chin. But his eyes...they were a color of Golden-Amber swirling together like a whril pool. She lifted her right hand then placed it on top of Kenshin's face. She felt a ping of pain fill her heart as she traced his bloody cross-shape scar. _'Kenshin...This is you as a boy...Oh, Kenshin...'_

Inuyasha watched as she traced over what appeared to be a scar on the guy's cheek as he saw in her eyes an emotion he didn't want to believe. _'No...there's no way she could?...Is she? Could she lo-...No! That's ridiculous!!' _He shook the thought away as he continue to study her and that damn painting of the guy. He felt a ping of what? Jealousy? settle in him._ 'Wha! What the Fuck? Why would **I **be jealous?! Come on!...But why do I feel like tearing her hand away from that damn painting and clawing it in the process? Nah! I'm going crazy that's what! Me jealous of a stupid painting...Please, I have better things to do then be jealous of a...guy...that Kaoru might...Grrrrrrrrr...' _His thoughts ended as he heard Kaoru asked Kagome a question.

"Why is Kenshin in here? In the book I mean!?" She asked finally taking her hand away reluctanly from Kenshin's face, which Inuyasha sighed in relief with.

"Oh! That's because this is a history book! It talks about the past and stuff like that! See I'll show you." Kagome then showed the others about the 1700s and the 1600s as everyone stared in awe at how the so called _History book _showed everything about the **Daimyo** up till the **Bakumatsu **and beyond that even they didn't know of. After thirty minutes of teaching them about History, Kagome sighed as she finally closed the book. "Well, that was fun...gomen nasai Kaoru-chan...I didn't mean to sound so uptight about Kenshin-san...It's just that well..." Kaoru then cutted her off.

"That Kenshin is really the Battousai and that it is strange that I offer him a place to stay right?" Kaoru said as Kagome nodded her head. "Well I know it's weird and that some people would think it's wrong to house a...manslayer that is hated by almost everyone in Japan...but ano, he is a very nice person. You wouldn't even think that he had comitted those crimes if you look at him at first glance...He himself feels guilty of what he did and now he is repenting for the sins he had caused...and besides..." Kaoru trailed away as she bit her lower lip.

Inuyasha finished it off for her. "And besides...you aren't that type of person who would judge people because of their pasts...you see through that...you accept them for _who _they are...not _what _they are..." _'Just...like...me...she didn't wither away like most people would or accused me of being half-man, half-demon...instead she accepted me...like she did with that Kenshin guy...I guess me and him do have a lot in commen...' _Inuyasha finished both sentence and thought the whole time looking directly at her who stood frozen in her place. His eyes soften at her as he finally looked away while the others whispered to themselves about the strange incident. Inuyasha glanced back at her briefly before returning back to his cocky oldself. "What is that I hear! You damn houshi!" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku who was sweat-dropping nervously. "I better not hear anything from you! Or else!" He barked as he held Miroku by the collor shaking him a bit.

"Inuyasha! Leave Miroku-sama alone or else!" Kagome shouted.

"Or else what!?" Inuyasha challenged as everyone including Kaoru slapped their foreheads at his stupidity.

"Or else this! **_OSUWARI!!_**" Then the group heard a huge 'thump' followed by a muffiled Inuyasha swearing who-knows-what as the others shook their heads at him.

Kaoru smiled softly at him as the others went back doing their previous things while saying 'Thanks' or 'That was an interesting life you have' to her as she made her way to him. He lifted himself up as he brushed away dirt still swearing under his breath. "Hehee, Inuyasha you shouldn't make Kagome-chan mad at you like that!" Kaoru said kneeling at his level as she heard him 'Keh' then turn his head away from her. She smiled at his antics as she layed her right hand on top of his left one, which caused him to looked at her in shock. "Arigatou Inuyasha...for what you said back there...that was...very sweet of you..." She said which caused him to blush lightly at her.

"Keh, it's not like I did that for you! I did that cause you were stuttering and I felt like saving you the embarassment!!" He said arrogantly as Kaoru continued to smile that same sweet smile at him causing him to gulp loudly. "And what the hell are you smiling at!" He asked.

She shook her head then frowned lightly as she turned away from him. "Do you think their doing fine without me? I mean do you think their alright back in my time?" She whispered as Inuyasha dropped his ears flat down on his head as he too looked away.

"I...I really don't know...they should be fine...I mean sure they must miss you but...I'm sure their just fine...unless you feel homesick..." He whispered back as he gazed at her. _'Unless you want to go back home...back to that Kenshin guy who probably is looking for you right now...and leave...me...' _His eyes sadden as he continue to wait for her to answer. When no response came he was about to leave her to herself when she answered back.

"Hai, I do feel homesick...very much...I want to so badly to go back home with Kenshin and the others..." His heart sank as he listened to her confession. "But..." She turned to look back at him smiling once more. "But, I feel like I was sent here for a reason that I must complete..." she than squeezed his hand softly as his gaze never left hers. "And besides...I wouldn't want to leave my new friends that I made...and you...for that matter..." His ears twitched lightly as he returned her smile, his heart soring to great lengths at her statement. "And also..." She lifted one hand and began to message one of his ears. "I promised you I would stay by your side...and I'm not going to break it just because I'm homesick..." She stopped messaging his ear then stood up still not tearing her eyes from his nor her hand. "And besides...your here with me!...So I have nothing to feel sad about...anymore." With that she turned around and began to walk back toward the others who were preparing lunch all the while leaving a very happy Hanyou behind.

Inuyasha grinned in pure delight as his mind began to wonder on it's own. _'Yes! She won't leave me for that...Kenshin guy...hehee!! She really is...special...probably even more then...Kagome and Kikyo...' _He thought as he sat there thinking about what she had said earlier. His ears then picked up Kaoru's angelic voice saying that lunch was ready. He stood up brushed himself then dashed down to the group all the while thinking one last thought to himself. _'But I must wonder...What her friends are doing now? Especailly that Kenshin guy?...' _

**-x-x-x-**

The moon settled high above the dark, night sky as everyone were either laying in their warm beds or out at work as the wind howled down apon them...all but one. He stood up silently from his postion then quietly creeped out of his room, surreptitiously making his mid-night rounds. But this night he didn't go around his home as he usually did. This time he preambulated up to a room close by his own. He stood there gazing at the shoji debating weither to go in or not. _'It's not like anyone is going to know...' _He thought sadly as he silently, but swiftly entered the room. It took him a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room, for the shades blocked off most of the moon's light from entering...

_"Moshimo Hitotsu Dake..." "If There Was One,"_

_"Tatta Hitotsu Dake..." "Just One Wish..."_

There laying in the center of the dark, vacant room was a well made futon...as if that person had just made it...but no, that wasn't the case...He slowly and hesitately made his way toward it. His heart pounding in unknown fear as he peered down at what was on top of the well made bed. On the top of the bed that stood out of it's pearl white sheets...was a ribbon...an Indigo ribbon which at the tips and center of it...were smudged in blood...his blood...he had accidently place apon long ago...Oh how he longed for things to return back to normal like the way they were...

_"Kanaerareru Nara..." "That Could Be Granted..."_

_"Nani Wo Inoru Kara..." "What Would I Wish For?"_

But at the mere sight of the ribbon his mind flashed with memories as his legs gave way making him collapse on top of the futan. Clenching the Indigo ribbon as a lifeline, his tears he had held back finally fell apon it. Back To Me!!...I should of...I should of protected you...Why!!..." He cried out in anguish. "WHY!! WHY! Why couldn't I protect you Koishii?!...Why do I continue failing you?...Why are you not by my side?...Why!! _WHY!!..._Koishii...**_Where could you be right now? Who are you with right now?_**..."

_"Ima Doko Ni Iru No?" "Where Could You Be Right Now?"_

_"Ima Dare To Iru No?" "Who Are You With Right Now?"_

He looked up at the pale, white, full moon as his tears of pain, fear, gulit, and anger spilled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he thought back to everything he had down that horrible day..."One Whole Week...One whole week I have been looking for you...B-But I c-can't f-find you anywhere...no matter w-where I looked you w-weren't t-there...K-Koishii Why? Where are you?!...Koishii come back...We all miss you...I miss you...Why does life have to be so cruel to me?...Why does everything dear to me leave...Why? Why did you have to go?...Kami...WHY!!! Was it because the sins I commited?! Was it because I was never truly worthy enough for her love!!! I know that...but still I love her...I love her...BUT YOU HAD TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!! WHY!! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!!!!...SHE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS..." He shouted out as he lifted his face up toward the moon glaring at it with his amber-golden eyes as if it were to blame...

_"Aoi Sore Miyage..." "Looking Up At The Blue Sky,"_

_"Sotto Toikakeru..." "I Whisper These Questions..."_

He closed his eyes as memories flashed before them. He lowered his face until it landed on the soft pearly white pillow. Suddenly, he caught her scent...her beautiful Jasmine scent he grew to love everytime he was near her. He inhaled in the sweet intoxicating smell of her and suddenly, he felt light-headed...like high on a drug...and he smiled at the thought. _'Yes, she is the drug I'm addicted to...and I want that feeling back...' _But his heart sanked, knowing she was not here with him...not here beside him. "Koishii..."

_"With You...Sugu Soba Ni..." "With You---You Who Were Right At My Side..."_

_"Ita Koro No Kimi Wa Inai..." "Are No Longer Here..."_

He sighed then lifted his head glancing around the room taking everything in. He even sent a letter to the Oniwabanshou to help, and Aoshi had agreed to help by Misao's presistence, but not even they could find her. He soon felt anger surge in his vains at his stupidity...He wasn't quick enough to save her, if only he had gotten there faster...He might have saved her...But now he knew not even his Hiten Mitsurugi speed was able to save the love of his life...and he felt outraged at himself. The whole week he spent trying to find her he hadn't ate, slept, or even tried to do any of the usually chores because of his distress. But his appearance looked pitaful to say the least. His bloody-red hair was tangled and dismaid and tied in a low messy ponytail. His clothes filthy and torned of milage he had taken in trying to find her. But his face is what made even his friends look away in guilt. His face looked old, tired, bags were under his eyes of no sleep, and his eyes were dull...their once beautiful amethyst color was now a dull steel bluish-violet...All because of her disappearance...All because she was no longer there...with him...by his side...

_"With You...Hanaretemo..." "With You---I Promised You That I Wouldn't Change..."_

_"Kawaranai To Yakusoku Shita No Ni..." "Even If We Are Apart But..."_

He cried after a while...He was starting to lose hope in finding her...He would even see her right beside him as if she were right there, and she would speak to him as if she were actually real. He knew then, that he was starting to go insane...and if he didn't find her soon...He didn't know what he'd do...and he feared he would do something that he would regret for the rest of his life if he didn't find her...He once had a nightmare of her...and it was worse than anything he ever faced...she was dying in his arms, and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. But what scared him the most was that it may have already happened to her. "NO!! Stop!! I must not think such thoughts! She is alive and well and is...waiting for me to find her..." He whispered, but what if he didn't find her? What if she really was gone? All he had left of her were her belongings and the memories they shared...But he didn't want that...he didn't want past memories...he wanted her here so they could make new ones...But what if he forgot about her one day? No, he didn't want her to fade from his mind nor didn't he want _Them _to be a mere memory of long ago either...

_"Tatoeba Bokutachi Ga Omoida Ni Naru..." "If We Become Memories..." _

_"Soba No Nukumori Ni Wa Mou Kanawanai Kara..." "Even Memories Cannot Contend With The Warmth At Your Side,"_

It was funny really that he would act like this just because of her...Because of the woman he loved...It's funny how love can do that to a person. One minute it could make you feel like you were on top of the world, then the next you were thrown to the lowest, deepest pit of hell it could send you...and yet, you keep hoping...Hoping that you would be on top again with no worries riding on your shoulders. But he knew if he ever wanted that feeling back he'd have to find her...Sulking wouldn't do him any good he also reasoned. But what if he never does find her? What will he do then? "No!...I will find you Koishii where ever you are...I'll find you even if it takes forever...And once I do find you I promise to never let you go...I promise...I promised you Kaoru that I will protect you...and I will fullfill that vow!" He announced to himself as he layed back down on her futan. Memories of her filling his wounded and aching heart...

_"Setsunai Tameiki Ga fui Ni Koboreta..." "So A_ _Wishful Sigh Unerringly Welled Forth,"_

_"Maiagare Haruka Tooku Kimi Ni Todoku You Ni..." "May It Take Flight And Go So Far That It Reaches You..." _

He suddenly felt tired...but then again he hadn't slept a wink since after the nightmare...but now with him vowing to find her he suddenly felt renewed, refreshed, and a new hope began to shine in his heart as he replayed that statement to himself. But there was still that nagging doubt that still clouded him: Will he ever find her? _'Iie I have to be strong...I have to find her, I **will **find her! You got to pull yourself together Kenshin!' _He reminded himself as his vision started to get fussy. He finally let a deep-heartful sigh escape his lips as he subconsiously smiled. He'd find her, he just knew he would..."I will find you Kaoru...I don't care how long it takes or how far away you are from me...But I'll find you again like I always have...I hope you can hear my prayer Koishii...Because I won't give up yet...I'll find you Kaoru...No matter what it takes..." Kenshin whispered to himself as he felt himself about to go into a deep peaceful sleep...Sighing once more he glanced up to the full blue moon as he pictured her beautiful smiling face watching over him. He smiled once more but before he feel into the realm of dreams he muttered her name to the silent peaceful night. "Kaoru..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kaoru glanced at the pale full moon when she suddenly heard something. She looked around her to see all her cohorts sleeping peacefully not making a sound. She turned back to look at the moon when she heard it again. She listened silently wanting to make out what it was saying. _"Kaoru..." _Her heart missed a beat as she gasped. _'Who? Was it my name that was being called out? Or was I imaging it? But who...was it-' _Suddenly, she felt warmth surge through her as if she was wrapped into someone's arms. She felt her heart ping with what? Longing? Pain? Heartache? She didn't know, but what she did know was the voice who called out to her. "Kenshin..." She whispered to herself as she layed down in her sleeping bag Kagome had lend her. She smiled softly to herself as memories of him flashed before her now closed eyes. '_Oh, Kenshin how I miss you...But I can't go back home yet...But I promise to be back to you soon...I promise...' _She wondered though if it really was him, but she shook her head believe that he did somehow get to her. She glanced up to the stars that were twinkling down at her as she made her vow. _'I promise to see you again Kenshin...' _With that she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming about a certain red-head...

"Alright!! lets be on our way!!" Shippo shouted as he and Kirara bounced around the tashi as Kagome giggled at their childish antics. Inuyasha 'Feh-ed' who was quietly ahead of them with his arms across his chest. Sango and Miroku taking the rear were talking about this or that. Kagome and Kaoru in between the group watching as the young ones played, chating here or there. Kaoru sighed for what was probably the millionth time since that morning.

Kagome sensing something wrong asked. "Daijibou Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru smiled kindly at her and answered back. "Hai I'm fine don't worry about it..." She trailed off looking the other way.

Kagome sighing to herself. _'She's so stubborn sometimes...' _"Kaoru-chan what's wrong? Don't act like Inuyasha."

Kaoru looked at her with confusion at the last statement. "What do you mean _'Don't act like Innyasha'_ Kagome?" She asked.

"Well, very time Inuyasha looks away like that it means he hiding something." She stated matter-a-factly.

Kaoru giggled at that remark as she nodded her head in agreement. "Gomen then...Ano...it's about..." She trailed off once more.

When Kaoru didn't continue Kagome nodded her head and voiced. "It's about what Kaoru-chan?"

Sighing once more Kaoru was about to answer her, when she suddenly felt a presense. "Matte Minna-san!" She shouted as everyone turned toward her wanting to know what was the matter.

"What is it Kaoru-chan?" Kagome asked first.

Kaoru turned toward her before answering. "I sense a Shikon no Kakera nearby." She stated as everyone's eyes widen.

"Really? Where Kaoru?" Inuyasha voiced excitedly wanting to get a hold of it.

She closed her eyes then quickly snapped them open. "By the riverbank." She answered as they all turned toward the river they had been following.

"Are you sure it's there Kaoru?" Shippo asked as they began walking toward it.

"Hai, it's there I sense it too." Kagome answered for her as they nodded their heads.

"Alright then! We'll get that shard then we'll be one step closer of completing the jewel." Inuyasha explained as they were nearing the steady river.

Kagome shook her head at him but came to a halt that went unnoticed by the group except for Kaoru who fell a step behind who soon turned toward her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing Kaoru-chan...Say, why don't you wear the jewel for a while?" She asked as she stripped the necklace from her neck then placed it in Kaoru's plam.

"Wha? Nani? But I can't it's yours Kagome! I can't just take it!" She reasoned as she looked from the jewel to her then back at the jewel again.

Kagome just shook her head at her then they both continued to catch up with the others. "Iie it's alright! You should have a chance of handling it too! After all you are a Miko too you know!"

Kaoru sighed to herself but finally gave in, with a nod she placed the jewel around her neck as she glanced back at her. "Arigatou Kagome I promise to take good care of it like you did." She said as they finally made it to the bank of the river where the presense grew the strongest.

"Nah, don't worry about it! Just make sure you don't-" Kagome was cut off as the ground around them began to tremble. "What's this? Why is the floor-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed as a giant water demon spat out of the river.

The demon appeared to be a water snake that stretched about as long as the river itself as its beady red eyes glared down at them. "Who daresssssss to dissssterb me!! You will all pay with your livessssssss." The demon hissed as it slethered closer to them.

Inuyasha just smirked in response as he pulled out his deadly Tetsusaiga posing in a stance. "So you want to fight me then your on!" He declared. With a battle cry he suddenly leaped up in the air, with his tetsusaiga over his head he brought it down with a slash. The slash cutting the snake in half, with a death cry the water snake than tumbled to the ground. Inuyasha smirked once again then gently landed back on the ground with his tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Well that was easy! Hey Kaoru!! Kagome!! Do you sense any jewel shards on him?" He asked as everyone huddled up next to the now dead demon.

Kagome and Kaoru scanned at the demon both trying to sense if the water snake possesed it. Kagome smiled in joy as she pointed out. "Hai! I found it!"

"Where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he and the others looked at her direction.

"It's on the snake's neck! But you'll have to pull it out 'cause it's in there too deep." She explained as Inuyasha huffed than procceded to take what was now rightfully his.

Inuyasha was just about to lay a claw on the snake when both halves of the snake suddenly began to move. "Oh no!! It's trying to regenerate!!" Miroku wailed as they began to step back from it.

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha said as he once again took out tetsusaiga. But he wasn't able to use it when one of the halves of the snake wrapped its tail around him. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he was then thrown to the other side of the group: in the deep forest.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she started to chase after him not paying attention to the other half of the snake that was quickly reaching from behind her.

"KAORU-CHAN!! BEHIND YOU!!!!" Kagome and Sango screamed at once as they began to chase after her.

"Huh?!" She was now in the deep forest, but turned around once she heard Sango and Kagome call out to her. Her eyes widen as she saw the snake approch her with amazing speed.

"Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You ssssssssssstupid wench!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It lunched at her as he finally caught up with her.

Kaoru readied her bow then knotched the arrow loss as it hit bulleye on the snake's forehead. It layed there on the ground once more as Kaoru slowly and hesitately approched it. _'Is it really dead? I won't know for sure if I don't take the shard out of it soon.' _She was six feet away from it when it suddenly jerked straight at her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she closed her eyes waiting for it to strike, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly than peered down at herself. _'Wha? What happened? Wasn't the snake about to kill me?' _After checking herself she glanced back to the spot where the snake was suppost to be, but in its place only stood Inuyasha with a shard in hand, behind him were the remains of the snake.

He gazed at her than slowly walked up to her. "Hey! You alright Kaoru?" He asked lifting a hand out for her to take.

With a sigh of relief she accepted his hand then slowly stood up smiling at him in gratitude. "Hai, I'm alright arigatou for saving me Inuyasha." She said sweetly at him.

He shrugged it off with nod than turned his back to her. "Well, no problem I got what I wanted. Lets go find the others." With that he began to walk off as Kaoru followed closely behind. After about five minutes of walking Kaoru was beginning to get worried.

"Inuyasha? Are you sure we're going the right way? Inuyasha?" She asked as she waited for his response. When no response came she gently layed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha why don't you answer me? Inuyasha?" She asked again this time pushing on his sleeve.

"We're almost there so be patient." Was his only response as Kaoru gave up questioning him and followed quietly behind.

About another five minutes passed when he finally came to a halt, almost causing Kaoru to bump into him from behind. She glanced at him then up ahead to see they had stopped by the Goshinboku tree. Her brows knitted together as she glanced back to Inuyasha who slowly turned to her with a grin on his face. "Inuyasha why did you take me back to the Goshinboku tree? Where are the others?" She asked as she watched him closely.

He closed his eyes than sighed deeply as he snapped his eyes open, his grin still there. "Well I thought we could have some _alone time _if you know what I mean." His noice sounding gruff as he gazed at her.

The back of her hair rised up at his tone of voice as he chuckled to himself. _'What? What's wrong with Inuyasha?! That doesn't sound like him at all!!'_ She subconsiously took a step back as she felt fear consume her. "N-No I do-don't know w-what you m-mean..." She stuttered as she watched him tilt his head to one side, a smirk manifesting on his lips as his eyes darken with mischief in their depths.

"Of course you know what it means _Kaoru_..." He purred her name as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine as he advanced closer.

She took another step back, until her back met the bark of the goshinboku tree. she glanced from side to side looking for a way out. _'What's going on with him! Why is he actting this way!!' _

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk now you know you can't run away from me _Kaoru-Koishii..._" He cooed as he layed both arms on either side of her, his face almost touching hers.

Kaoru gasp sharply as she looked into his eyes to see no warmth, no kindness, and no meaning in them. All there was, was lust and desire. She feared she wouldn't be able to escape him as he gazed deeply at her taking everything in.

"Now see!? Isn't this better _Koishii _hehee...Now why don't you give me a kiss." With that statement he leaned his head near hers to take a kiss from her percious lips. Kaoru took this as an advantage and pushed him away causing him to blink his eyes back open to see her dash out of his reach. He growled dangerously low to himself as he took off speeding up to catch her. "Come back here you wench!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru's heart raced as she heard Inuyasha's voice not too far away as she blinked back the tears that were slowly coming down. _What's happening? Why is he like this? Inuyasha what's happened to you?! I have to stay away from him and warn the others...' _With that thought in mind she forced her legs to go even faster a she prepared her bow and arrow hoping with all her heart she wouldn't use them. She ran left than right as she sensed him getting closer, she than spotted the well she crawled out of and sprinted toward it. She panted heavly as she came to a close halt than glanced around her with her bow and arrow ready. But suddenly as she turned around she was face to face with him..."Why!!! Why are you doing this!!!" She screamed as she backed way from him. He advanced to her with a smirk snaking his way to his lips once more as he shrugged lightly at her frantic question.

"I don't know...maybe I want to make you suffer...or maybe I just want you..." He said his voice filled with lust as his amber eyes scanned her body briefly before looking into her frighten ones.

She shook her head as tears flowed out on her porculain face. She pulled out her bow as she felt the hard solid wood of the well meeting her knees. "G-Get away!! Or I-I'll sh-shoot you!" She said in vain as he took another step towards her as she bit her lower lip in fear.

"Now you know you can't hurt me...after all I might die if you did ne?" He asked as he cupped her face and held her close, which caused her to drop her bow and arrow. She tried to squirm away from him but he held her tight. "Now is that anyway to treat me, after all the things I did for you?" He asked as he started to kiss away her tears as she shut her eyelids tight.

She tried to escape once more but it did no good his grip was to strong. _'How am I going to get out of here?' _Her thoughts ended though when she felt him take the Shikon no Tama that hanged around her neck. "No!! Give it back!!!" She shouted.

He looked at it then back at her smirking once more. "No I think I won't do that...your no longer in charge of it as of now...but _thanks_ I'll take it with gratitude...Arigatou for the farewell gift to bad I don't have one for you..." Her eyes held confusion as he stood perfectly still letting her go. He then answered her silent question. "But I promise to make it up to you someday...heehee farewell Kamiya Kaoru...it was fun while it lasted." he said then suddenly she felt herself being pushed backwards. With great shock she fell through the well, but as she screamed out she looked up at the opening of the well to see him waving down at her.

Her tears trailed behind her as she screamed out his name. "INUYASHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" _'How could he...I thought!!' _Then the same pink-purplish light swallowed her whole as he shook his head at her.

"Sorry..." He said without any remorse as Inuyasha laughed out loud. "Sorry Kaoru...But I'm not Inuyasha...hahahaha!!" Then "Inuyasha" began to change soon his face and body began to change into his formal self. "Well now...it's Inuyasha's turn to suffer...this is to easy...just like fifty years ago..." with that Naraku turned away and became one with the shadows as if it never happened...leaving behind her bow and arrow as the only fact of her existence...

-------------------

**Well how was that? Hoped you enjoyed it! The song sessha used for Kenshin is from Inuyasha called _Sotsugyou: Sayonara Wa Ashita No Tame _or in english; _Graduation, Farewell Is For Tomorrow's Sake_. It's heard on episode 124? Don't remember but it's about when Naraku kills Kikyo again. And while Inuyasha finds out about her death the song plays so basically it's Kikyo's song. It's very sad and since Kenshin was in that sorta stage sessha thought the song was perfect for it! And also the people who sings that song also sings; _One Day, One Dream _as well. It's the fifth opening from Inuyasha and sessha must say they are the best!! But that's just sessha's opinion. ;x Also, gomen if the fic was too long...Hehee Sessha couldn't help it! All tho' sessha does believe the next chap will be even longer...Hmm, don't know, but anyway PLZ Review Minna-san! And also here below is a little part of the next chap...Enjoy! x**

**--------------**

Kenshin and the others laughed at one of Sano's jokes as he glanced toward the shoji that led to the kitchin. _'Hmm, I wonder what's taking her so long?' _He stood up and was about to open the shoji when they heard another being opened.

Everyone turned their heads toward the other side of the room as they saw a man in red with long black hair, and violet-blue eyes staing at each one of them. "Where is she?" He demanded as Kenshin walked up to him. He quickly noticed that the man had a sword strapped up to his hip. "Where is she!?!" He asked again as Kenshin and Sano narrowed their eyes at him.

Sano stood up then layed one fist in his plam. "Why do you wanna know?!" He asked not liking the way the man just bargged up in here like it was his.

The man in question huffed then glared at him with his now steel blue eyes. "You must be the Tori-atama; Sanosuke."

"What!!!" Sano shouted as he stomped his foot down hard on the ground.

"And you..." He nodded with his head at both Megumi and Yahiko. "You must be that brat Yahiko and the Kitsune; Megumi."

"Why I never!" Megumi said as she stood up glaring at him angerly.

"Hey!! Who are you calling a brat!!" Yahiko said, him too standing up.

"I think it's best for you to **_leave_**." Kenshin said as the man studied him for a moment before answering back.

"And you must be Kenshin...or also known as the Hitokiri Battousai!" He remarked as he watched Kenshin and the others stiffen at his discovery. "Now tell me where she is _**Now**!_" When no response came he huffed once more and procceded to walk past them. But he was soon stopped by a blade hanging dangerously below his neck. He glanced at the blade then to the owner to see it was Kenshin, whose eyes were harden with a hint of golden-amber in them.

"I said for you to leave **_now! _**You are not welcomed here so leave at once or else!" Kenshin hissed deadly at him which caused the others to shiver at his voice.

Not phased at all with the threat he placed his left hand on his sword, he then gazed at him with a frown. "Not until I see her!"

Kenshin was about to remark back at him when he was cut off by a voice. "Oh, you guys sorry about taking so long." They all turned to see her with a tray in hand. She glanced at them questionly wondering what was going on. "Kenshin what are you doing with your sakabatou like that! And sir who are you?" She asked as she walked up to them but was put to a halt when she heard him speak.

"Kaoru..." He whispered softly at her as his eyes glowed with an unknown emotion.

Kaoru's eyes widen at him as she dropped her tray to the ground taking a shaky step back. "Inu...Inuyasha?...What are...What are you doing here?" She asked fear evident in her voice.

He frowned at her but took one step toward her, completely ignoring Kenshin's blade. "I came...back for you...Kaoru..." He whispered as Kenshin and the others stood there in shock.

Kenshin glanced back at the man and had only one thought in his mind. **_'Who is his!? And how does he know My Kaoru!?'_**

------------------------

**Well, there you go! Hoped you liked it! See ya next chappy!! And yeah also, sessha wishes you a happy new year!!! Feliz Ano Novo!! Chao!!**


	5. Reunited Once More

_**T**w_**o****_ W_**o**r**_l_d**s_ C_**_o**l**_l**i**_d**e**_

**Oi, Minna-san! Hehee, been a while ne? Gomen Nasai Minna! I'm reeeeeeaaaallllllllyyyyyy Sooorrrrryyyyyy! (Does Puppy eyes) I promise to not take _this_ long! (Dodges flying opjects) I had MSA tests and other things...I still have to do a music project and all other kinds of stuff. Anyway, I want to thank all you for encouraging me and for your looonnngggg patiences with me! I wanted to put the review reply down below, but looking at this chapter I'll have to do that next time. Well, now that's done: Let's start with this Fic! Enjoy ya'll! >

* * *

**

"Dialogue" - **_"Youkai Inuyasha Speacking"_**

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

**:(x): **Flashbacks/Dreams

**-_x_-_x_-_x_-** Setting Change

**POV ****P**oint **O**f **V**iew

**A/n ****A**uthor's** N**ote

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Reunited Once More..._**

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked as they finally found Inuyasha in the deep forest after they finished the snake demon.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine sheesh! Don't need to get all droopy on me!" Inuyasha remarked as he stood up and streched his sore muscles from being thrown like a rag-doll. Once he felt better he finally took count who was there. "Hey? Where's Kaoru!" Inuyasha said now fully alert as the others glanced around.

"Hmm, I thought she was with us?" Miroku said scrathing his head in thought.

"Oh, No!" Sango gasped, suddenly realizing something. "She was being chased by one of the snake demon!" Sango explained as Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! And you left her by _herself_! We have to find her NOW!" Inuyasha then was about to vault up apon the trees, when Kagome layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Matte! You have to calm down! Kaoru-chan is very powerful, she'll be fine! We have to think this through first!" She explained wondering why he was so worried.

"What? You want me to calm down! Kaoru could be in danger! We have to find her!" He barked back at her tapping his foot impatiently.

Kagome knotted her brows at him wondering why he was actting like this. _'Why is he so protective all of a sudden? And why is it that lately both Kaoru-chan and Inuyasha seem to be so...close?' _She shook her head then calmly tried to ease Inuyasha's worries. "Don't worry we'll find her! She has to be here somewhere and besides, why would you care about her absences? You never did care about anyone before so why now?" She asked as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"I always cared!" He shouted at her.

"Oh boy, another arguement already." Shippo said sighing to himself. He had hoped to find Kaoru too, after all she was nice like Kagome and he found her lap very relaxing to sleep on. He and the others began to look around their area trying to find her as they waited for the duo to finish.

"BUT INUYASHA! SHE'S A STRONG GIRL, SHE'LL BE FINE! WE'll FIND HER SO DON'T WORRY! WHY ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN SO CONCERNED ABOUT HER!" She shouted.

"BECAUSE I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER!" He shouted straight her at her face. She stood there in shock, but he just huffed then leaped up into the air running to where his instinces were telling him.

She felt a hard grip in her heart at that last statement. What was this feeling? _'Jealously?..No! Why would I feel...angry at my new friend?' _Yet she couldn't help but feel jealous everytime Inuyasha and Kaoru were doing things together or just glancing at one another when they thought no one was looking. She had been masking this since Kaoru arrived there, but it was getting harder and harder everytime. She shook her head as she felt hot wet tears trail down her face. _'No! Not right now! I have to find Kaoru-chan before I start jumping the gun.' _She nodded her head then cleaned her tears and began to call out for her. "Kaoru! Kaoru-chan where are you?" _'Where could you be Kaoru-chan! I hope nothing happened to you...'_

Inuyasha hopped from tree branch to tree branch trying to get a trail of her scent. _'Where are you Kaoru!...Dammit I should have been more careful with that snake demon! Shimatta!' _He looked all around trying to see if he could spot her. _'If anything happened to you...I don't know what I'll do...' _He finally caught a whoof of her scent then descended down to see he was by the Goshinboku tree. _'Wha? Why...was she here?' _He then caught another scent that was still faintly lingering in the air. He sniffed twice before growled lowly to himself. _'Naraku! He was here too...Wait! then that would mean!..' _His face paled as he placed the missing pieces together. He quickly sprinted toward where the scent was taking him and felt a tight girp in his heart as he realized something. _'That damn yarou! He must have...Grrrrrrrrr if he layed one claw on Kaoru I'll...' _"KAORU!" He shouted hoping she'd respond. His feet quickened as he felt a bad feeling settling in the pit of his gut. He finally was brought to an open field and he immediately recognized it to be the **_Honekoi no Ido._** **_Means: Bone Eaters Well _**He noticed something shimmer in the light as he began approaching it wondering what that thing was. He bend down and noticed right away that it was a bow and arrow, but his eyes widened as he sniffed out Kaoru's delicate Jasmine scent coming from the said weapon. He lifted his head up looking around for her, fearing for her safety. He was about to call out for her when he felt a gapping pain on his back. "AHHHHH!" He hissed in pain as he was thrown back onto the ground, his back oozing with blood. He slowly lifted himself in a sitting postion as he examened his back to see an arrow petdueing out. He heard a giggle which brought his eyes to stare at his assailent; who was none other then...Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru..." He croked, his eyes held disbelief as he watched her ready another arrow. "Kaoru...Why!" _'Why is she doing this! What is going on...Kaoru...Her eyes...they seem so cold...' _He slowly tried to stand but another arrow was shoot which soon found way to his left shoulder blade. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as he placed his right hand on top of his wound. He looked up to her to see she was advancing up to him with that emotionaless face. "K-Kaoru...Wha-What are y-you doing! W-Why are y-you a-attacking me!"

She smirked in response as she pulled yet another arrow. She glared at him with so much hatred it was almost to much for him to bare. She paused on her tracks as she answered his question. **_"Because Inuyasha," _**She spat his name with venom. **_"Because I dispise you!"_** She watched with satisfaction as his eyes widen with shock. **_"I dispise you with my last breath, my heart will not forget this all consuming hatred, so long as you live my hatred shall not be freed."_** She hissed with hate in each word as Inuyasha stared at her shaking his head as if not believing her. Each word cutting right through his heart like a thousand knives as he stuttered out her name.

"K-Kaoru..." For the third time of his life he felt helpless...he didn't know what to do. Did she really mean it? Why was she like this? And most importantly did she _ever _actually cared for him. Suddenly her smiling face appeared in his mind but he then shook his head feeling anger surge through his vains. _'She lied to me...This whole time...She was only being kind so that she could let down my gaurd...so she could kill me...How could she betray me!...Kikyo...Wait...' _Then it clicked. This whole scenerio was just like fifty years ago that day, when he thought Kikyo 'betrayed' him and pinned him to the ancient tree. Then when she was resurrected few months later. _'Those words...they sound familiar...Kikyo had said this to me...but why Kaoru? Why is she repeating what Kikyo had said to me before?' _Then he also remembered, five months later when Kagome was possessed by that moth demon; Hyouga and had also pinned him to the goshinboku tree. And now this, Kaoru was now too about to pin him to that goddamn cursed tree, and he could do nothing but watch. He would never lay a hand on her, _he_ _knew_ that and _she knew_ that...But why? Why was it always the most important women in his life that would crush him down and break his heart? Why was it that he was always betrayed? _'Cause I'm a Hanyou that's why.' _He thought bitterly to himself as he suddenly doubled over in pain. He glanced up at Kaoru who appeared ready to shoot her arrow. His eyes became diluted as he suddenly pictured Kikyo standing before him. Her beautiful emotionaless face held with so much hatred as her long raven hair swayed along with the wind, yet he smiled dispite his pain. "Ki-Kikyo..." He whispered as he watch her eyes widen. He stood up slowly then began to wend up to her.

She stood there shocked but soon was shook out of her stupor as she readied her arrow. "DIE INUYASHA!"She let loose her arrow and watched as it flew straight for his heart. She grinned as she pictured the greif-striken face of his once it hit its mark, but was soon in shock as she watched Inuyasha dodge the arrow then began to run straight for her.

Inuyasha was able to dodge the arrow and began to run straight at her wanting to know what the hell was wrong with her. Once he got a hold of her before she was able to shoot another arrow he screamed at her wanting to know what she said was true. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME BACK THERE! WHY KAORU? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" He finally finished as he watch her shake with laughter. _'What the fuck is going on? Kaoru...I'm not giving up on you.'_

She smirked at him as she glanced up with that evil smile. _"Because Inuyasha...I'm not who you think **I** am..." _She remarked as he suddenly noticed that her voice had changed...it sounded seducive-like not the same soft melodlic voice as it use to be. And her scent it had also changed...it smelled like...Naraku!

Then it snapped...his widen golden eyes gazed down at her as her eyes changed from her beautiful sapphire blue to a bloody red. He suddenly let go of her as she began to change, her body shifting back to it's original form. His eyes grew wider if possible as he noticed that 'Kaoru' no longer looked the way she was...in her place was a woman with long black hair, a very dark bloody kimono, those same bloody red eyes, and what appeared to be a black mirror in her hands as she smirked at him. _'Wha? Who the fuck is this? And why does she smell like Naraku? I know she's not Kagura. Kagura can't shape-shift like Naraku can, but then who?' _His thoughts were cut off as he heard her laugh once more.

"Well it seems that you figured me out Inuyasha...Hahahahahaha! You are very clever like Naraku said, but to bad you weren't really able to save her..."She trailed off as he froze in his spot.

_'Wha? What does she mean by that?...No...Kaoru!' _"What have you done to her you bitch!" Inuyasha said but winced as he realized that his wounds had yet to have ceased from bleeding...If he didn't treat it soon he would die from blood lose, but he had to know were Kaoru was first. He had to know, for both his mind's and heart's sake as he continued to glare at her. "Who are you and what have you done to Kaoru!"

"Hmm, well if you must know my name is _Kaguya, Hime of the moon_...and about that Meiji girl? Lets see...What did Naraku do to her again?" She asked herself mocking which ticked him off. "Oh yes, I remember...She's no longer here...in this world I mean." She said smirking as she watched Inuyasha pale in fear.

_'N-No!...No! No! NO!...Noooooooooooooo!' _His mind went blank as he sinked in her words. _'This can't be happening! She can't be...' _His eyes suddenly began to turn red, he growled lowly as he felt anger and rage course through his vains all he could think was her and for some reason Kikyo...His knuckles shook violently as he felt his claws pierce through his palms, blood trailing from his fists down to the ground as his eyes shimmered with a strange glow...almost like he was going insane.

_'Wha? What is going on with this hanyou? Surely she is not the reason for his madness?' _She thought as she watched him, she felt memorized by his transformation. He appeared to be turning into a full demon, for she felt Inuyasha's aura change to something dark. She gasped as she looked down to her mirror to see it glow, she peered into the mirror and saw his face in it. _'Wha? Why is my mirror reflecting his heart? Is this what he truely is?' _"Hmm, interesting...It seems that you are very unique...very interesting indeed..." _'I must tell Naraku about my new discovery.' _"It seems that you are not that _usless_ after all...until we meet again _Inuyasha_."

Just as she was about to make her get-a-way Inuyasha leaped up into the air and shouted out; **_"Sankon Tessou!" _**With a swing of his arm, his claws ripped through part of her kimono. With a gasp she then dodged the next coming assult of his deadly claws. She knitted her brows together in thought as she anylized his movements.

_'He is being recklessly swinging his arms to any direction...almost as if he were drugged...and his movements they are too slow that even Naraku would not have any trouble of blocking...something is wrong; very wrong.' _With that thought she tried to take a glance at his face to see if she could read his expression. What she saw paled her to the point where she looked like a ghost. His face had changed she first took notice, his cheeks on each side had a purple jaged scar running across it. But his eyes is what made her shrink in fear, his eyes were red and his once pure golden eyes were now fiery steel blue. She hopped away from him as she watched him smirk at her as if mocking her of her realization.

**_"What's wrong? Your not afraid of me are you?...Hehee..." _**Inuyasha remarked. With a swift lift of his fingers he cracked it as another smirk snaked way to his face. **_"Now, now Kaguya, you can't be afraid of a lil hanyou now...Your to strong for that right? Or deep down your just a stupid, fucking, lil bitch who likes to taunt people by shape-shifting into the people they find special? Huh? Tell me bitch which one is it? Or do I have to choose for you?" _**He growled as he took slow steady steps as his face was soon held with an angry frown. **_"Now be a good lil bitch and tell me where My Kaoru is Now!_" **He hissed at her as he began to attack.

She stared amazed at him not phased at all with his threats, but something in his voice caught her ear as he spoke to her. _'He seems to be trying to hold back...It seems he is going insane...'_ She narrowed her eyes at him as she perpared to make her escape. "Well, it seems you have finally snapped! But if you must know this _'lil bitch'_ is not afraid of you!" she hissed back as he lifted a brow up in surprise. She smirked in responce as he began to run up to her. she vaulted up into the air as she called out back to him. "We will meet again Inuyasha...and to answer your question...No fear she is safe in her world," His eyes widen as they began to return to its original color. "But...I don't think she would **want** to **see** _you_ again! Muwahahahaaa!"

And with that she disappeared in the skies as Inuyasha's knees gave way. Finally taking note of his wounds again he felt a jolt of white hot seizing pain as it ran through his whole body making him drop to the ground. _'S-Shimatta! I sh-should have be-been more careful!...' _He grunted as he felt his wounds continue to bleed. He then forcefully rolled to his back as he felt the world spin around him. _'That...Bitch...dammit!...My body feels like lead, kuso!' _He closed his eyes as he recalled back at what that shrew said to him. _'Kaoru...your safe, but what did she mean you won't want to see me again?-' _"Ahhhh!" He hissed as he felt his wound began to burn. _'Kuso! If I don't get treated soon I'll...die...shit...But I have to find her first...I can't leave her...' _He tried to sit up but failed as he fell plop down to the ground. _'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I can't get up...and my wounds are not helping...damn...but where are you Kaoru? Why did that bitch change into you? What happened to you? Shimatta! I can't die here! I. Have. To. Get. Up!' _Once more he tried again, but once more failed. He gritted his teeth together as he hit the ground with his fists in frustration. _'Why can't I get up! Shit, shit, shit! But why...why did I turn demon?' _At that thought he paused as he tried to think of a logical reason. _'I turned demon when that bitch said Kaoru was no longer...in this world...' _His blood began to boil, but he quickly grasped the hilt of his tetsusaiga as he felt his youkai self trying to take over again. _'Damn...but I know she's alive...but what did she mean that Kaoru is back in her world? Is she back at her own time? How? But where is...' _He growled lowly to himself as his wounds continue to burn. He then pulled out tetsusaiga from his hip then began to use it as a cane. He put his weight onto it as he slowly began to rise. Once at a somewhat of a stance he began to move little by little as he smelled the others not too far behind. _'Good...the others are here...at least I won't die here after all...but I have to tell...them about Kaoru...' _He then caught a glimpse of Sango and Kagome as they began to run up to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, Sango and the others shouted as they began to catch up to him as he merely grinned in response before hissing in pain.

"Wh-What took you g-guys s-so lo-long?" He remarked with a toothy grin as his tired limbs finally gave way. He drop his tetsusaiga and began to fall, but was caught by Sango who had arrived first since Kagome was on top of Kirara along with Miroku and Shippo.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha Wake up!" Sango shouted as she shook Inuyasha a bit but found him to be unconscience. _'Damn! He lost to much blood! But who would of done this? And where's Kaoru-chan?' _Sango's thoughts soon ended though as she felt Inuyasha wince in pain. She layed him down on her lap as the others came.

Kagome jumped off of Kirara then began to run toward where Inuyasha and Sango were. Once close enough she dropped to her knees as she took notice of his wounds. "What happened Sango? And where Kaoru-chan!" She asked as she watched Sango shrug her shoulders and began to treat his wounds.

"I don't know what happened but...we have to get him to Kaede-baba before he dies of blood loss. I'm not sure where Kaoru-chan is but she must be alright..." Sango trailed off as she and Kagome began to lift Inuyasha on top of Kirara then hopped on her as Kagome started to tear away at the situation. _'What could have happened to you Inuyasha? And what of Kaoru?...Dammit! I should have followed him when I had the chance...Did Naraku do this?...' _Sango thought as she glanced behind her to see Miroku trying to comfort the dismayed Kagome who appeared to be calming down. Sango frowned as she glanced down to Inuyasha whose head was comfortly layed on her lap. She noticed he would mumur incousent words she could not understand. She smiled dispite this whole incident as she watched Inuyasha. _'I can see what Kagome and Kaoru meant when they said that "He acts too much like a child"...Hmm, but I can't help but wonder where Kaoru is right now?-' _Her thoughts were cut off as she gasped in surprise. She turned toward the others to see that they too gasped. She turned her head down to see Inuyasha's golden eyes staring at her briefly before glancing up at the sky.

"It's...snowing..." Inuyasha coughed out as he watched the flakes dance its way down on the earth. Sango smiled softly at him then lifted her head up to the sky as she too began to watch the snowflakes desend around them.

"You know...they say that if a snowflake were to fall on one's nose...that they would be allowed one wish." She said silently to him as they all continued to watch the snow. Inuyasha moved his head a bit before settling back.

"Really...?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at her who nodded her head. He then felt a snowflake land on the bridge of his nose. He smiled at this but soon felt drowzy as the corners of his eyes were beginning to darken. His last thought were before falling to a blissful sleep were; _'I wish to see you again...Kaoru...where ever you are...' _

**-x-x-x-**

Kenshin sighed for what appeared to be the hundredth time that evening as he continued to do the laundry. He rinsed a gi then gracefully hung it up to its respected place before dunking his hands into the basin again. He continued this routine for a few minutes when he took notice of something white. Glancing up toward the sky his eyes widen as he watched the dancing snowflakes flicker its way down to the earth. He inhaled deeply as he soon put away the laundry knowing that it would have to be dried inside. He smiled lightly as he glanced some more around the dojo. Sano had gone off to see Megumi for he had said he needed a "Check up" on his knuckles which Kenshin knew was a lie. Yahiko had gone off to the Akabeko to help out with Tae-san, but he also knew that the main reason he went was to see a certain waitress. He frowned sadly as he thought of his friends. **_'They all went_ _out to spend some time with their loved ones...' _**His counterpart said in what sounded to be in a sad tone?

_'Battousai?...Daijoubo?' _The rurouni asked with concern.

**_'...No...I miss Kaoru-Koibito...' _**Battousai whispered in Kenshin's mind sadly.

_'...I miss her too...I miss her too...' _Kenshin shook his head then sighed once more than sat on the front pouch and watched as the snow fell. "It's so beautiful...like this...peaceful and tranquil...I just wish you were here Kaoru..." His heart sunk once more, he had to stop thinking about her like this, or else he might wind up crying each time he thought of her. But how could he stop thinking about her? What if she's hurt? Wounded?...or dead?... _'No! she's not...dead...I know she's out there somewhere...' _But what about now? Where could she be? Was she safe? Did she have food to eat? Water to drink? Is she safe and warm from the freezing cold? Is she alone? Unprotected? So many questions yet no answers as he sat there, then he blinked his eyes in surprise as he felt a cold, wet, object land on his nose. He then discovered it was a snowflake that had landed on his nose. He smiled as he recalled what Kaoru had said about the snowflakes. _"When a snowflake lands on your nose Kenshin, your allowed one wish and it will come true..." _Her sweet angelic voice had said to him a few weeks back when the news reported of a chance of snow fall. He then felt gloomy at the thought of her but he shook that thought away. "No...I can't think sadly of her like that everytime..." His eyes then began to glow with a goldish color as he chuckled to himself.

**"Kaoru-koishii wouldn't want us to be sad...she would want us to be happy...and that's what we'll do...but I know that the only way we'll be truly happy is...with _her_ by our side..." **Battousai whispered to the wind as he took over. He looked down on the bridge of his nose then smiled. _'**It wouldn't hurt to make a wish right rurouni?' **_

_'No it wouldn't Battousai...it would make Kaoru happy to know we're at least trying to cope with her absence...' _The rurouni voiced out as he heard the Battousai chuckle.

With a nod Battousai shut his golden-amber eyes from the world as he and the rurouni both made a wish. _'I wish that you were **right here with me**_..._Kaoru-**Koishii...' **_

Battousai then felt a rush of cold snowy air, blow right through him. His unruly red hair that now was up in a high ponytail swayed along with the wind as his bangs scattered from side to side. The wind soon died down as he grinned in response letting his thoughts run. **_'You were right for once rurouni...Wow! You can actually be smart!' _**The Battousai remarked earning a mental glare from his other half.

_'Oro? What is that suppost to mean?' _The rurouni asked furiously as he mentally crossed his arms.

**_'It means Baku! That you can be smart when it's about the heart of the matter kusotare!' _**Battousai explained crossing his own arms as he continued to sit outside which had gotten much colder.

_'Oro!...If sessha was in control sessha would-Battousai! Do you sense that?' _The rurouni quickly called out as Battousai snapped his head over to the left of him where he suddenly felt a presense.

Nodding his head once as a 'yes' he quietly and swiftly stood up, then with his grip on his sakabatou quietly began to advance toward the side where he felt the intruder. **_'If this person thinks that they can come in here and steal anything from my home their sadly mistaken.'_** He thought darkly as began to approach the unsuspecting intruder. Battousai then leaned against the side of the dojo his crystalized breath escaped his lips as he leaned against the dojo's door frame as he suspected the intruder to be on the other side. Grinning to himself he slowly counted to ten then skidded to the other side ready to attack. But froze as gazed at the person before him with disbelief. The person was croutched down near the well and appeared to be female. Her head was bowed down from his view, her long midnight-blue hair carsscated around her face as the soft white snow coiled down surrounding her making her glow with an eerie, angelic light. Her clothes appeared to be that of a shrine maiden kimono, with her pearly white gi and flawless crimson hakama. He stood there frozen stiff but only one word escaped his lips as he blinked back unushered tears. "...Ka-Kaoru..." He whispered hopely.

* * *

Kaoru's head snapped up as she heard someone call out to her. She soon found a pair of golden-amber eyes gazing at her with shock. She took an intake of air as she recongized who's they belonged to. She watched as Kenshin or Battousai began to stumble slowly down to her. She lowered her head then slowly stood up and began to run to him. "Kenshin!" He spread his arms wide as he welcomed her warm embrace. She cuddled up to him as much as possible and began to cry on his chest. He rubbing her back for comfort began to whisper soothing words for her trying to clam her down. _'Kenshin! It's really him...So that's mean I'm finally home!...But...' _She shook the thought away wrapping her arms around his waist tightly like a lifeline.

_'She's back! Kami-sama**, Kaoru-Koishii's back at last!'**_Both the rurouni and battousai thought as they felt her wrap her arms around them. Kenshin layed his head on her shoulder holding her tightly as if he was afriad he'd lose her again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he rubbed his scarred cheek against her soft delicate one. He whispered soothing words to her as he secretly trailed kisses around her neck, shoulder, and cheek softly.

Kaoru glanced up at him and gasped as she gazed down his tear struck face. She slowly layed a hand on his left scarred cheek smiling at him crying herself. "Kenshin why are you crying?..." She asked softly as she attempted to brush his tears away. She was stopped though by his hand and she glanced at him questionatly at his actions.

Kenshin had heard her innocent question and felt her delicate porcsalin hand brush away his tears. He then held a grip of her hand and gazed down at her eyes. With a hand on her own soft, smooth cheek he smiled genuinlly at her. "I was so worried about you Kaoru..." He said which he noticed made her gasp.

Kaoru's mind was confused. _'Wha? What? He was worried about me?...and he forgot to add the "Dono" in my name? what happened since I was gone...' _She then felt her heart wrench with guilt at the meaning of his words. _'Everyone was worried about me...and here I was traveling with the others not caring about my family...How foolish I am...I'm such a baka!' _She closed her eyes as more tears trailed down her face. _'And even as Kenshin was probably looking all over for me...I was with...Inu...yasha...' _That caused her another wave of pain as she buried her head on his chest, gripping his gi tighter then ever.

Kenshin had watched her face as he noticed fear, sadness, relief, guilt? and anger? **_'What could have happened to you koishii?' _**He then saw her begin to cry again and his own heart was in a wave of tormil. **_'Why is she crying? Dammit! I don't like seeing her cry...' _**He leaned his head on top of hers whispering to her to see if it would calm her down somewhat. "Please Kaoru...stop crying...I don't like it when you cry...onegai..."

Kaoru froze stiff at his words she gazed at him with glazed eyes as if she was seeing someone else. "...Nooo...No! Get away from me!" She pushed Kenshin away in shock who landed with a 'thump' on the ground. His eyes held hurt in them but she ignored it as she took a step back. _'It's him! He's back...No! Nooo! Noooooo!...Inuyasha!' _"Get away from me!" She screamed dropping on the floor in a sitting position backing away from Kenshin.

_'What is happening to Kaoru? Why did she push me away? Did I say something wrong?' _Kenshin stood up slowly and began to walk back to her. She shook her head back in forth screaming for him to stop. Each word she said tored through his heart like a fresh sword wound as he stood still watching as she continued to weep. _'What should I do? I can't leave Kaoru here...But what should I do to help? how can I help you Kaoru?' _"Kaoru...It's me, Kenshin! Kaoru please...please don't turn away...I-I can't bear to see you...like this..."he said gazing at her, hoping she'd come back to him.

Kaoru stopped her screaming and glanced at him as she digested what he said. _'...He can't bare to see me...like this?...' _"...Kenshin?" She whispered to him as he knelt down and nodded his head as she ran her hands across his face, not knowing the aesthetic pleasure he felt at the feel of her touch. _'It is Kenshin...his vibrant red hair...his kind eyes...his face...it is him...he's not...Inuyasha.'_ She shook the thought away as she layed her head on his shoulder as she cried once more profusly apologizing at him. She then felt strong hands circle around her as she heard Kenshin sigh in relief.

"It's alright Kaoru...It's okay..." Was all he could muster up as he felt her snuggle closer as he layed his head on her shoulder, smelling that wonderful, intoxicating jasmine scent. _'**She's back...and that's all that matters to me right now...' **_He layed a kiss on her delicate shoulder as he wondered idly how she'd react if he bit on it instead. **_'Damn...Now's not the time for thinking hentai-ish thoughts...I have to get Kaoru-koi inside...' _**He slowly reluntaly pulled away as he gazed at her noticing that she fell asleep, his eyes soften back to their original shade of purple. He then gathered her up in his arms bride style, loving the way she fit so perfectly in his arms as he wended his way back to the dojo. His heart feeling much more lighter and content then it was since her disappearance. He glanced up at the sky as he gave a silent 'thank you' to whoever had given his Kaoru back. **_'I have her back and this time I'm not going to lose her...' _**Glancing down at his angel he softly kissed her forehead as she let out a sigh before snuggling closer. Grinning to himself at his sudden boldness he walked on until he stopped at his room and slowly set her down on his futon. Once sure that she was comfortable he sat down next to her and simply watched her, admiring her as he carassed her cheek. His thoughts then began to wonder as he glanced at her strange clothes. **_'You don't see this type of clothes anymore, unless you were somewhere in the plains or farm areas of Japan...but in the busy street of Tokyo...how did she obtain this? Where was she?' _**He shook his head then layed down beside her and gathered her in him arms. "I'll ask her when she's awake." Came his muffled reply to his self-communing as he snuggled his head against hers not caring about the rurouni's complaints that was now raging in his head.

_'Let go of her! This is not right! She's not ours! Let go Battousai!...Battousai? Are you even listening to me? Battousai!' _Came the Rurouni's frantic and pathetic excuses.

**_'Aw, will you just shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep here! And she is ours!...Well, mine's anyway...And no, don't even start with the "Sessha" shit! We hadn't seen Kaoru-koi in weeks and now that she's back, I won't let you stop us from showing her how we truly feel!' _**The Battousai countered at the Rurouni who sighed mentally before falling silent, indicating he'd won't interfer for now. Smirking in triumph the Battousai once more softly kissed her head as he felt sleepy. **_'Now, we can finally fall into a blissful sleep without the need of worring about the dreams that would befall us...' _"Now that your back Kaoru...I promise _this_ time to protect you...I promise Koishii, _this _time will be different...I won't lose you again...I won't, I swear to you Koishii...I swear it..." **He muttered before finally closing his eyes to darkness smiling to himself for the first time in weeks...

_**A Week Later...**_

"How is he?" The school girl from the future asked the Taijiya who was tending to the sleeping Hanyou's wounds, who still had not opened his eyes.

"He's wounds are healing so all we need to do now is wait for him to wake up," The Taijiya answered tiredly as she glanced at her friend's worried face. "Don't worry Kagome-chan, he'll be fine ne Houshi-sama?" She asked turing to the monk who was quietly sipping his tea, nodded his head in agreement as he flashed them both one of his smiles.

"Don't worry indeed Kagome-sama, Inuyasha will awaken when he is ready," Then he slowly stood up with his staff in hand proceded to head out. "Oh, and...I'll be seaching for Kaoru-sama with Shippo..." Then with that said left the little hut that Kaede housed them in.

Kagome sighed sadly as she sat on her heels noticing the taijiya also preparing to head out. "Are you going to go with Miroku-sama, Sango-chan?"

Sango turned head toward her friend as she gave a curt nod before answering. "Hai, we have to find any leads that might lead us to Kaoru-chan..." She whispered softly, "And besides, I can't just sit here knowing my friend could be in danger...or in the cluches of _Naraku_." She spat with venom at that man's name detesting the way it sounded through her lips.

Kagome lowered her head sadly at the ground as she pondered about the current situation. _'Inuyasha is badly injured and because of that he hasn't woken up yet, plus with Kaoru-chan's sudden disappearance it just make's matters worse.' _"I wish I could help Sango-chan...but I don't want to leave Inuyasha alone..." Came her, _What Sango thought _lame excuse.

Sango frowned slightly as she glanced at Inuyasha who appeared to be doing fine then back at Kagome who still did not raise her head up. With a sigh she nodded her head before heading out to help Miroku with the search. _'It seems to me that, that is **not** the **only** reason why Kagome-chan won't help...' _She thought silently as she walked beside Miroku all the while thinking for the possible reasons to Kagome's strange reaction toward Kaoru's disappearance.

After hearing Sango leave Kagome sighed heavliy as she gazed down Inuyasha. _'I would love to help...but Inuyasha needs me here...ne?' _She asked herself as another voice in her head answered back.

_'No, that's not the **only** reason...' _The voice taunted as Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

_'What do you mean! It is the only reason why!' _She reasoned.

_'No. It's not and you know it.' _Came the voice again as if mocking her.

_'I'm going insane! I mean who talks to themselves like idiots!'_

_'Well, for starters; You!'_

_'What! Your crazy! Who are you!'_

_'I'm you! And the **real reason **why you won't help is that deep down inside you hope that Kaoru **doesn't **return!' _

"What!" She shouted out as she shook her head from side to side. _'That's a lie! I do want Kaoru-chan back! Safe and sound!' _

_'Ri-ight, and you want **her** to be all over Inuyasha again?'_ Asked the voice as Kagome fell silent. _'See what did I tell you! Your **jealous** of **her **because she took Inuyasha from you! Your hoping that Kaoru **never** comes back...And **don't** even **try** to deny it!...After all I **am** you!' _

Kagome lowered her head as she realized that _'She was right' _she didn't want Kaoru to come back. _'Kaoru-chan is really a kind person and it was fun having her with us...but...I was jealous...jealous that she might take Inuyasha's heart just like Kikyo did. I don't want Kaoru-chan to be hurt!...But I don't want her here either...Here with Inuyasha...' _She confessed silently to her head then snapped her head up when she heard Inuyasha stir from his sleep. _'Is he going to finally awake?' _Came her first thought as she settled right next to him on the straw mat futon that he layed on as she peered down at him. _'I hope he wakes up.' _She stayed in that position silently hoping he'd awaken not forgeting the confession she had said.

_**:(x):**_

_I was falling...Well, it felt like I was falling...Everything was dark...I couldn't hear, feel, smell, nor see anything as I felt myself falling faster into whatever hell I was going to._ 'Am I finally dead? Shit! This does not go to well on my "Things-to-do" list.' _I thought. Soon I began to ponder about this some more until I saw this light. I then somehow began to walk towards it. _'Whoa! Hold up! When can I walk? I thought I was falling to this neverending darkness?' _"Huh, go figure!" I said as I continued to walk toward what appeared to be a white door. _'A portal of some kind maybe?' _I thought as I slide the door to my left to see a woman standing with her out stretched hand in front of me. _'Wha? Okay, I'm totally losing it!' _But as I got a closer look at the girl I realized instantly who she was and was about to clasp my hand with her's when the floor gave way and I was falling once more. _'Dammit!' _I glanced up just in time to hold on to something only to realize I had grabbed her hand. I stared at her as she offered me her bright beautiful smile which made my heart skip a beat. _'What the fuck is going on.' _Then I heard her speak for the first time since I've been in this dark place._

_"Come back Inuyasha...I'm waiting for you..." Was all she said as I suddenly was blind with the same white light from before, "I will wait for you...until then Inuyasha..." She whispered softly as we both began to fall this time. _

_I then tried to see through the blinding light only to feel my eyes falling at the sudden weight. I suddenly felt tired...so tired...that I couldn't care less if this was the end of me. I smiled slightly as my last attempt to call out her name. "Ka-..." But I was cut short as darkness took over me...with her warm delicate hand still grasped into mine..._

_**(:x:)**_

Everything started to come back to me bit by bit as I layed there motionless on what felt like a futan. I could tell by the scent that there was someone there beside me, but my mind was to fuzzy to try to tell who it was. I stirred a bit as I tiredly tried to open my eyes only to feel them close up again for the sudden light. _'Dammit, Who knew that just opening your eyes could be so hard!' _I thought sarcasticly as I tried once more, slower this time. I then tried to blink back the sleep in them as I began to focus on my surroundings, there I saw someone peer down at me. It appeared to be female and from the smell of her aura she was worried. _'Was she worried about me?' _I pondered idly then arrogently 'Feh-ed' in my mind. _'Why should she worry? It's not like I was out for a week or something!' _I nodded to myself mentally as I began to focus solemnly on her. My half-closed eyes struggled to stay up as my mind pondered on who it could be. _'Sango?...No, she doesn't have black hair...Kagome? No, it can't be...Kikyo? Yeah, right like she'd come all the way from where ever she is to see me...' _I thought sadly as a sudden wave of pain went through me at the thought of her. _'Then who could it be?' _I felt my eyebrows knit together as I tired harder, then for a moment I thought I saw her eyes turn sapphire and without me knowing I whispered the first name that came to mind. "_Kaoru_.."

The female above me frowned deeply as I lifted an eyebrow at her sudden behavior. _'What the heck?' _Then I realized I must have said Kaoru's name out loud and judging by her attitude she wasn't Kaoru. I felt something weigh me down in the pit of my stomach when I realized that it wasn't her. _'What is going on with me lately? I've been actting way off since Kaoru joined my team.' _Shaking the thought away I continued to focus on the female. Then I noticed her once deep clear sapphire eyes were now angry dark chocolate eyes staringno _glaring_ at me from above. I mentally groaned as I realized _who _she was and _why_ she was pissed at me. _'Damn! It's a wonder why she hadn't "Owusari-ed" me 50-feet under yet...'_ I then turned my head to the side away from her angry gaze as I tried to speak. "Where...am I Ka...Kagome?" I asked. _'Shimatta! My throut feels so arid and raspy...Like I hadn't drinkin' in days...' _

Kagome, who from her scent appeared to have calmed down enough to answer me. "We're in Kaede-sama's village..." She trailed off as I then slowly glanced at her averted head.

_'She's hiding something.' _Came my first thought as I asked her another question. "How long...was I...out?" I watched her as I waited for her answer. When none came I began to feel dread settle like an iron burning fist on my chest. I slowly sat up much to her discontent as I placed both my hands on each end of her shoulder, making her look at me. "I won't...ask again...How long have...I been out?" I hissed at the sudden pain it gave me in my current position.

"I..." She trailed off once more. My eyes narrowed angrliy at her as my patience began to wear thin with a slight shake she quickly answered me. "You were out for a whole week..." She said so quietly that if it weren't for my keen sense of hearing I wouldn't have been able to pick it up. Then realization dawned apon me as I, in complete shock dropped my hands to my side as my eyes must have widen to the size of sausers as I stared at her with disbelief and irony. _'I can't believe it...I can't fucking believe it...I **was** knocked out for a **week**...But then...Kaoru?' _At the thought of of her my eyes snapped out of the trance I placed myself in as I grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Matte! Then...What about Kaoru? Did you find her?" I asked hoping to all the gods in the world beyond that she was safe. I stared down at her as her eyes flashed with anger? _'Wha? Why would she be angry?' _I thought, but saw that it was gone like it was never there.

"Ano...Gomen, but we haven't found her yet...the other are out searching for her right now..." She whispered silently as I gazed down at her in shock.

_'She's still missing! But how...?...**Naraku!**' _I growled to myself as I suddenly stood up which caused a gasp to escape from her. I stood still for a moment afraid I'd fall from my own weight then fetched out my Tessaiga which was stocked up against the wall. I slide it on the tie of my hakama as I heard Kagome scramble herself from the floor behind me as I began to head out. When I was almost a foot at the door she grabbed a fist of my fire haori from behind which halted me from leaving the hut.

"Matte wa Inuyasha! Your injuried! You can't go out yet!" She wailed as I winced and lowered my over-sensative inu ears flat down on top of my head at her loud outburst.

I turned my head to the side as a deep frown etched my features. "Sorry Kagome, but I won't just stand here while that yarou Naraku has a hand on the shikon no tama and possibliy..." I turned my head forward as I felt my youkai blood began to surge through my veins. **_"Have taken My Kaoru...I won't let him have her." _**I said darkly as I heard her gasp in fear as she let go of my haori taking this as my apportunaty, I dashed out of the hut as I made a beeline toward the Honekoi no Ido once more. _'I have to find you..Damn! I can't believe it! I can't believe I was out cold for a whole damn week! But where are you?...' _Once I was close enough to the ancient well I picked up a scent, and boy did I want to hack up that person right now. _'Naraku! You bastrad! You came back just to mock me!' _Once there, to my disappointment it wasn't Naraku. The need to kill him for revenge was put aside as I gazed at Naraku's incarnation, disgust written clearly in my eyes. "What do _you _want Kagura?" I spat at her not in a 'great' mood with everything that's been happening to me.

She merely smirked in response as she reached into her kimono and pulled out what appeared to be...a piece of Kaoru's jewel? "I think you know who this belongs to right?" She said calmly watching for my reaction.

_'How did she?...' _"Where did you get that! From Kaoru?" I said dreading her next words.

"No, not from her...from Naraku." She said calmly, which annoyed me to no extent.

"What? But how did he get hers!" _'Unless he-'_ But my thoughts were inturrpted as she answered.

"After he 'subdued' her..." Came her only reply as my body trembled with unspoken anger.

**_'THAT BASTRAD!' _**My youkai side growled in the back of my head as I gripped on Tessaiga hoping I wouldn't turn to my other side. "Where. Is. She. **_Kagura._**" I hissed as I took a step toward her.

She blinked at me then sighed as she tossed me back Kaoru's jewel shards. "If you want to know where she is then go to her time...if you dare..." With that she threw a small white feather in the air then jumped on top of the out stretched feather and flew away.

I watched her go for a moment before turning around and heading back toward the well. I could smell Kagome not to far from here and knew that I had to act now. I halted near the well and peered down as I held the jewel shards tightly in my right hand, doubts suddenly filling my mind. _'How can I go to Kaoru's time? Usually the well would lead me to Kagome's, but Kaoru's...and **is **she really back at her time? Could it be a trap?' _I glanced up at the setting sun and noted that it was soon going to darken and _that _was not good. I had to decide now. With a deep sigh I silently jumped into the well as I closed my eyes and silently made a wish. _'Please take me to Kaoru...I want to see her again...I have to know if she's alright...I have to Know...I just have to!' _Then the same purplish-pink light that I have grown to see swallowed me in just as I heard Kagome's shouts of my name from above...

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Hey Jou-chan! Bring out more of this grub ya made well ya!" Sano begged at the raven-head as the others around them wailed in laughter.

With a bright smile she nodded her head before placing more food on his plate. "Sanosuke Sagara, who knew that you would love my food so much? And back then you use to detest even trying a sample!" The raven-head mocked as the freelouder just gave her one of his cocky grins before replying.

"Well, I didn't know it would be _this _good Jou-chan! Right Yahiko-_chan_." He said glancing at the smallest of the group as a goofy smile came apon his lips at the boy's usually reply to the '-chan' comment.

"Hey! I'm not Kid! Tori-atama!" He barked as Sano not liked being called 'chicken-head' whacked him upside the head. "Itai! That hurts! You Baku!"

"You shut-up Yahiko-chan!"

"Why don't you! Tori-atama!"

"Chan!"

"Tori-atama!" soon a verbel war took place as the others laughed on at the two before a woman with fox-like persona screamed at them to be quiet.

"Will you two stop! Both of you are so immuture!" She huffed as she recieved in return two hot annoyed glares. "Well, it's not my fault if you can't act like gentlemens...Isn't that right Ken-san?" She asked seducivily as she loped her arms around a certain red-head who let out a small 'Oro?' from her grip. She eyed the raven-head girl as she waited for the jealous outburst from holding on to him like that.

The raven-head girl in question just stared at the two as a sudden memory flashed before her eyes...

_**:(x):**_

_"Hey Inuyasha!" She called out to the hanyou boy who was high above the trees survaying the area with his K9-Senses._

_He looked down as his usual scowl was replaced with a cocky grin. "Yeah, What is it!" He asked as he landed right in front of her in a split second. She just shook her head as she took him by surprise with a sudden hug. His eyes widen as he stood there stiff not knowing what to do with this situation. "Wh-What the he-hell are you do-doing!" He said as he stuttered and blushed, cursing himself for actting this way._

_"I just wanted to thank you for letting me join your group Inuyasha..." Came her only reply as she slowly let go, only to feel him pull her back into another embrace. "I-Inuyasha!" She asked now blushing and stuttering as madly as he._

_"Well, I'm just showing you how I feel that's all..." He said as he held her. After a moment they let go as he smirked at her blushing face. Then he lifted her chin with his clawed hand as he smiled genuinly at her. "Next time you do something like this tell me k? I don't like surprises." He heard her laugh as he joined in as well._

_"Alright, Inuyasha I'll tell you the next time I promise." She said as she calmed down a bit before smiling at him._

_"Good, with that over and done with lets go back to the other...Kaoru. I smell my ramen cooking!" He said excitedly as they both raced back to the campsite they all settled in. All the while smiling at each other at the fond friendship they had made..._

_**(:x:)**_

Kaoru shook her head as she glanced down at her half-empty plate as she felt a ping of hurt and sadness settle in her. _'Even after all this time **he's** still in my mind...And I still can't believe that he betrayed me...used me...I thought he was my friend...I thought **I** was his friend.' _She thought sadly as the vixen who had been watching for her reaction let go of the oroing red-head and moved over to her.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" She asked as everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at Kaoru expectedly as she forced a smile and turned to the older woman.

"I'm fine Megumi, don't worry about me...I was just thinking...about...you know..." She said trailing off at the end as a pregent silence fell among the group. She had explained to them about where she was and who she was with only leaving out the whole 'Sengoku Jidai' and her 'Miko power' thing. _'Even if I did tell them the whole truth...they wouldn't believe me...' _She had explain with vaege details about the 'friends' she traveled with...and of the incident at the end, not including the part where she fell in the well and ending up back home. _'Oh, they definatly won't believe me if I had said that.' _Once she had finished though Kenshin had suddenly stood up and left the room which had hurt her, but after following him through the woods she saw that he was angry. Not at her but the one who had _tried_ to hurt her. _'He was shouting out Inuyasha's name like it was an enemy of his...thank goodness I didn't tell them he was a hanyou...' _She thought as she felt Megumi put a hand on her forehead.

"Do you wish to lie down for a while Kaoru?" She asked with concern as the others gazed at the two each in their own thoughts.

Shaking her head as a 'No' Kaoru stood up slowly then turned to Kenshin who had followed her movement with his eyes. "Kenshin is it alright if I get the tea instead of you?" She asked as Kenshin merely nodded his head as she went into the kitchen, leaving the others to themselves.

"If I ever get my hands on that bastard who tried to hurt our jou-chan he will be a dead man!" Sano remarked darkly as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hai, Sano...and this time I would not stop you." Kenshin said as he glanced at the door picturing Kaoru's smiling face. _'Yes, I would not stop Sanosuke if we did find who was the one responsible for Kaoru's pain...and I don't think I would be able to stop myself from killing the yarou for even touching her.' _When he first found out what that bastard _'Inuyasha' _did, he was furious...so outraged that he turned to his other half and went deep in the forest behind the dojo and released all the pinned up anger on the poor trees. He wasn't there to protect her...he wasn't there to prevent that pervert for hurting her...for stopping that sadistic man from laying a hand on her... **_'I wasn't there for her when she needed me...but I'm here now and I won't let him or any man hurt her again. That I swear on my own grave.' _**His alter ego thought as the rurouni agreed before he turned to listen to Yahiko speak.

"Why are we all lumping around over what happened to her? She's here now so that's all that counts! We shouldn't let this get to us! We have to make Kaoru happy!" He said as Kenshin, Megumi and Sano smiled at him and voiced their agreements.

"Hey Yahiko-_chan_ since when did you become the head speaker of wisdom?" Sano asked as the others settled in waiting for Kaoru to get back with the tea.

With a smirk Yahiko stuck his tongue out as he responded. "I'm _**not** little _and to answer your question_ tori-atama_," Sano growled at that point as Yahiko brushed it off. "When _you _became the head speaker of stupidaty!"

"Why You! Come here you little brat! I'll show you 'stupidaty' Yahikp-_chan_!" Sano barked as he grabbed Yahiko under his shoulder and gave him a noogie.

"Itai! Let go you tori-atama!" Yahiko shouted trying in vain to release himself from his hold.

"_Yeah, right_ like I'll _let_ you go! Like they say 'Mess with the best, you get your ass whipped by the rest!' MWHAHAHAHA!" Sano said as he laughed at Yahiko's failed attempts as the others laughed at them. _'It's good to have the things the way they were before...all we need now is Jou-chan here to complete it.' _He thought as he gave another hard noogie on Yahiko's head.

Kenshin and the others laughed at Sano's joke as he glanced toward the shoji that led to the kitchin. _'Hmm, I wonder what's taking her so long?' _He thought as he stood up and was about to open the shoji when they heard another being opened.

Everyone turned their heads toward the other side of the room as they saw a man in red with long black hair, and violet-blue eyes staring at each one of them. "Where is she?" He demanded as Kenshin walked up to him. He quickly noticed that the man had a sword strapped on his hip. "Where is she!" He asked again as Kenshin and Sano narrowed their eyes at him.

Sano stood up then layed one fist in his plam. "Why do you wanna know!" He asked not liking the way the man just bargged up in here like it was his.

The man in question huffed then glared at him with his now steel blue eyes. "You must be the Tori-atama; Sanosuke."

"What!" Sano shouted as he stomped his foot down hard on the ground.

"And you..." He nodded with his head at both Megumi and Yahiko. "You must be that brat Yahiko and the Vixen; Megumi."

"Why I never!" Megumi said as she stood up glaring at him angerly.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat!" Yahiko said, him too standing up.

"I think it's best for you to **_leave_**." Kenshin said as the man studied him for a moment before answering back.

"And you must be Kenshin...or also known as the Hitokiri Battousai!" He remarked as he watched Kenshin and the others stiffen at his discovery. "Now tell me where she is _**Now**!_" When no response came he huffed once more and procceded to walk past them. But he was soon stopped by a blade hanging dangerously below his neck. He glanced at the blade then to the owner to see it was Kenshin, whose eyes were harden with a hint of golden-amber in them.

"I said for you to leave **_now! _**You are not welcomed here so leave at once or else!" Kenshin hissed deadly at him which caused the others to shiver at his voice.

Not phased at all with the threat he placed his left hand on his sword, he then gazed at him with a frown. "Not until I see her!"

Kenshin was about to remark back at him when he was cut off by a voice. "Oh, you guys sorry about taking so long." They all turned to see her with a tray in hand. She glanced at them questionly wondering what was going on. "Kenshin what are you doing with your sakabatou like that! And sir who are you?" She asked as she walked up to them but was put to a halt when she heard him speak.

"Kaoru..." He whispered softly at her as his eyes glowed with an unknown emotion.

Kaoru's eyes widen at him as she dropped her tray to the ground taking a shaky step back. "Inu...Inuyasha?...What are...What are you doing here?" She asked fear evident in her voice.

He frowned at her but took one step toward her, completely ignoring Kenshin's blade. "I came...back for you...Kaoru..." He whispered as Kenshin and the others stood there in shock.

Kenshin glanced back at the man and had only one thought in mind. **_'Who is he? And how does he know My Kaoru?' _**He turned towards Kaoru and saw the look of terror in her eyes. _'Who could this man be to scary Koishii like this?...What did she call him again?...Inu...Inuyasha?...Wait!' _Then it clicked. That name, he knew that name from...His eyes suddenly turned completely Amber as he without thinking stood in front of the man, blocking his view of her like a true lover would do. **_"Your him aren't you?" _**He hissed as Battousai took over as the man in question raised an eyebrow at him. The others gasped at him and at the meaning of his words.

Sanosuke smirked as he pounded his fists against each other as he took a step forward. "Well, what do you know? I finally get to beat the shit of the guy who hurt jou-chan." He remarked as he took another step forward.

"Yeah, and now we'll be able to repay you for what you did to her." Yahiko said as he swiftly took out his shinai and pointed it at Inuyasha, who knotted his brows together in confusing.

_'What are they talking about? What do they mean I hurt her?...Wait Kaoru! Did they mean I hurt Kaoru! How? When!' _His confused gaze fell apon Kaoru who lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes from view as he tried to say something. "What are they talking about Kaoru? Kaoru listen to me I didn't hurt you!" He shouted as he locked eyes with Kenshinor rather a very outraged Battousai, who looked ready to kill. _'What am I going to do? How can I make her believe me? How can I prove to them that I'm innocent, without having my head chopped out in the process?...But I got to try!' _With that thought in mind he glared down at the _ex-_hitokiri before him...not showing any signs of resignation nor fear as Kaoru gazed at the duo, who were dueling it out with their glares and hisses at one another.

_'He is determined that I hear him out...he won't give in and yet Kenshin won't let him come near me...He won't give in either...Just like the Inuyasha and Kenshin I know...' _Was her only thoughts as she smiled slightly at them even though she was the cause of them fighting. _'But, it has to stop...and the only way to do that is to do it myself!' _Her eyes harden as she took soft, but determined steps toward the two as they stopped their little "battle" and saw the determination and fire in her deep, clear sapphire eyes. _'It's now or never, Kaoru...It's now or never...'_ She manted to herself as she felt a hard grip in her heart as she gazed at the two, not backing down herself...

* * *

**What did ya'll think? Was it good? Bad? Pleaz Review and tell me what you think! I promise not to write it this long next time! Gomen! ;;;; **

_**Important Note:**_

**Okay I've been thinking lately about where I'm going to be leading this story and came to a conclusion...I've decided to make it based on the Second and Third movie of Inuyasha. Why you ask? Because after watching both Two and Three, I figured it could have been shown better (Although the third movie: _Two Swords of an Honorable Ruler_ was _way better_ then the second.) I didn't like the endings of both. (Because of a certain someone I _loathe_ to death) So, I wanted to make my own twisted ending of both movies. (Killing two birds with one stone!) It's going to be very confusing at first but you'll get it I promise! But, I also know some of you haven't even seen the third movie yet (Which should be in America soon) But I will give you all the info I know when I introduce people or scenes from the third movie, so never fear! **

**And as you already know _Kaguya_ (No I didn't spell her name wrong...it's Kaguya not _Kagura!_) already made her first appearance, and you must already know she's from the second movie of IY as well. (If not, Shame on you!) Kaguya in the movie is said to be the "Princess of the Moon" But she ate the _Real_ princess and took over her "job" sorta speak. And since Naraku had stated in the movie that she was just like him, I put her in here to make things more interesting. I won't be saying anything else (cause that will just ruin the surprise in store for ya'll) but I will say that the next chapter will be the ending of Arc One. Yes, I've also decided to make my fic into arc's like they did to Rurouni Kenshin. I think I'll have about three to four arcs here, but we'll see. Basically this first arc is where everyone is introduced and either they become friends or enemies (You can tell which catogory Kenshin and Inuyasha fall in, Lol!) And the second to thrid will be where all the tight-ass action, drama and the works kick in. (Yay!) **

**I won't show the next chap on this Gomen nasai, but this chap is already too long as it is! (Dodges incoming objects) But I will tell you this; Saitoh, Misao, Aoshi, and Hiko make their way here in the next chap! Silence Oh, come on people! Chirp �.� _Arigatou _Minna for the _'Support'_...Well, must work on the next chap! Ciao Minna!**


	6. Kaoru's Decision

_**T**w_**o****_ W_**o**r**_l_d**s_ C_**_o**l**_l**i**_d**e**_

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own IY and RuroKen, if I did, I'd fuse them together and call it _Rurouni Inushin and the Yasha Brothers. _See what I mean? Aren't you _glad_ I don't own them? x3**

**_A/n_: Ah, ;;; hides from reviewers YES, I'm FINALLY BACK! --;;;; yeah, I know, I know, you'll want to kill me...but BEFORE you do! I brought you gifts! xD a BUTT-LONG Chap for you'll for taking so $$ long. --;;; Gomen nasai minna-san, but I'm back and I'm in the writing mood. lol, but anyway, now ya'll finally get to see what Kaoru-sama will do and what will be the ultimate consequence for that decision. Ooooh, wonder what she'll decide ne? Well, read and find out! xD R 'n R! Enjoy. x3**

**_WARNING_: Well, besides the cursing and whatnot, I have to say, the beginning tis somewhat boring --;; so yeah, be prepared to be bored out of your life...but don't worry, after all the introductions are over and done with, it'll be awesome, I swear it. :3**

-----------------------------

"Dialogue" **-** **"Youkai Inuyasha/_Battousai Speaking"_**

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

**:(x): **Flashbacks/Dreams

**-_x_-_x_-_x_-** Setting Change

**POV P**oint **O**f **V**iew

**A/n A**uthor's** N**ote

----------------------------

**Chapter 6: _Kaoru's decision..._**

-------------------------------

"Enough!" she shouted to the two as the two in question, turned their heads and glanced at her, completely forgetting the 'battle' for the moment. Once she was sure she got their attention, she glanced at Kenshin before settling her gaze at the now human-Inuyasha; wondering how he became human all the while. "Inuyasha...what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked him softly, momentarily forgetting her fear.

Inuyasha looked down at her for amount before responding, "I came to get you..." he trailed off, averting his head as he felt his blood heat up above his nose.

Kenshin's golden eyes narrowed in slits as a stab of black anger swelled inside him. "No...you came to _take _her away, whether she _liked _it or _not._" he hissed at him, not noticing Kaoru's eyes widen. "Well," he took a step closer to Inuyasha, head raised up as if a challenge, then growled at him as he continued. "**_I won't let you..._**" He growled, the Battousai within him breaking beneath the surface.

Inuyasha's first intention was to grab tessaiga and rip the shreds out of this puny red-head, for threatening him. _'But **he's **one of Kaoru's friends...I can't kill him...and besides...in my human form I wouldn't be able to anyway...'_ Inuyasha thought before responding, "Look, I don't have time for this...I have to get Kaoru back with the others, I don't have **_time for your shit, red-head..._**" he growled darkly, his own dark ego threateningly lurking underneath.

Kenshin's eyes harden before he took out his sakabatou once more and laid it out infront of him; indicating for Inuyasha to draw his own sword out. Kaoru's eyes widen as she took note of this movement, and she intervined before it could get any farther. "Matte! Enough! Kenshin lower your sakabatou! No one's fighting in MY dojo!" She ordered as everyone glanced at her.

"Nah! Let Kenshin fight! Let him kick that yarou's ass!" Sano spoke in, smashing his fists together. "Yo, bud? Once you're done with him, I wanna turn!" He added as Yahiko soon spoke in.

"Then me! I wanna show this baka the Kamiya Kassin Ryu!" Yahiko remarked, swinging his shinai a few times.

Kenshin simply smirked. "I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself..." Kenshin purposely trailed off, glaring at Inuyasha.

"NO! No fights! I want none of that!" Kaoru shouted.

"But he HURT You!" Kenshin argued peering down at her with confusion. _'Why? Why is she protecting this...this...monster! He could have hurt her or worse!'_ Kenshin shook his head before pointing his sakabatou at the fiend in mild defeat. "**_Leave...Now...,_**" Through his better wishes he continued. "**_You have been spared...but if you dare come back and show your face again..._"**Kenshin's spoke death as he finished, **_"I'll kill you..."_ **Gasps could be heard as Inuyasha, not understanding the reaction of the people around him, merely huffed.

Folding his arms across his chest, he too, raised his head up, wincing slightly. "I'm not leaving until Kaoru hears me out." He stated.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, not noticing Inuyasha's slight discomfort, took on his Battou-Jitsu stance. "Then draw your blade and prepare yourself." He hissed.

Kaoru's hand shot out at that moment, laying it on the sakabatou, stoping him from branishing it. "No! Kenshin stop!" she said firmly at him. "I'm not going to-" But Kenshin cut her off.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but...I won't let him take you away from-" But she too cut him off this time.

"I don't care whether he did what he did or not! No one's going to battle in my dojo!" She yelled. She then glanced at Inuyasha before replying softly. "Inuyasha, if you want me to listen to your story...Then alright, I will." she concluded, not noticing Kenshin's angry face.

Inuyasha, who had noticed the red-head's angry scowl, grinned at him before turning back to Kaoru. "Kaoru I-" But a voice cut him off.

"KAORU-CHAN!" A high-pitched voice shrieked, reverbating throughout the dojo. All eyes turned to a flash of bluish-green before it settled into a form of a young female, who was at that moment, clinging on Kaoru for dear life. "I thought I'll never see you again!" The girl whispered to her, sniffing here and then.

Kaoru glanced down at the girl noticing the same navy blue _shinobi_ outfit, the same small petitte frame, her aqua colored eyes sparkling with tears, as her long braided hair swong back and forth. Kaoru simply smiled before wrapping her arms around the young _kunoichi_, replying back at her fondly. "It's very good to see you, too, Misao-chan." she said, smiling at the young girl forgetting, for the moment, about Kenshin and Inuyasha. "Why are you here in Kyoto?"

Misao, pulling back from the embrace, smiled and pointed a finger at Kenshin. "He sent us a letter stating your return," then she pointed behind her and giggled. "And we just had to see if you were alright...After all, all of the Oniwabanshuu couldn't find you so we were worried."

"We?" Kenshin questioned as he, momentarily, forgot all about his "adversary" before sensing a presense behind the shoji.

"Misao insisted on visiting, and knowing Okina, he asked if I would accompany her." The cold, dead-tone voice answered as the shoji was slide over. There stood a tall lean jet black-haired man, his bronze trench coat draping over his muscular form, concealing his _kodachis_ from view, his face played in a small frown, his icy steel blue eyes scanning everyone until settling at Misao and Kaoru. "Ah, I see you have been returned to us safely." he whispered, taking steadied and calculated steps up to the duo. A ghost of a smile reaching his lips as he nodded his head at Kaoru, who smiled back at him.

"Ah, hai, I have, arigatou and welcome Aoshi." She replyed back, him nodding his head once more.

He glanced down at Misao, who smiled back at him, before turning his gaze at Kenshin. _'Battousai's eyes are amber...something had happened before we arrived here.' _then he finally noticed the stranger, who in his opinion, felt out of place at this situation. _'His ken-ki...there is something strange about it...a displacement of some kind...'_ "Who are you?" Aoshi questioned, snapping everyone, except Misao and him of course, back to Inuyasha, who at this moment, wanted nothing more than disappear under the ground at the sudden attention.

_'Damn! What's with this people! One minute they want to see my blood fall then the next this...Ninja girl and the ice-man come out of nowhere!' _Inuyasha, ignoring the slight ache of his left shoulder, that suddenly began to sting, answered the tall man. "I'm Inuyasha...and I've come back for Kaoru." He said, repeating the last sentence.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow before directing his gaze back at the kenjitsu instructor. "What does he mean by this?"

"He's the one who harmed her." Kenshin answered, causing Aoshi to glance at him. "He came back to take her." He hissed, turning his head toward Inuyasha, who growled at him in return. "We were on the point of starting our battle before you came, Aoshi." He stated.

Misao's eyes snapped open in alarm before swiftly pulling out her concealed _kunais_ and glared at Inuyasha. "So! You're the one who Himura mentioned in the letter! Well, Prepare yourself!" and suddenly, without warning, she shot out five kunais at him.

"Misao-chan, NO!" Kaoru shouted taking a hold of both of Misao's arms. She watched in shock as the kunais whizzed their way at the surprised Inuyasha.

_'Damn! This girl is crazy!'_ Inuyasha thought before branishing tessaiga, wincing at the slight weight, and deflecting all five of the tiny knives. He huffed slightly, feeling exhaustion and fatigue wearing him down. _'Kuso! I just pulled my tessaiga out for the first time in this era and I'm wipped out.'_ he thought as he panted, wincing slightly.

Aoshi, noticing all this, narrowed his eyes in confusion. _'This man, he seems to appear to be exhausted...But why? It wasn't that difficult to deflect Misao's kunais...something is a miss.' _He concluded as he glanced back at Misao, his frown deeping.

Misao, sensing someone staring at her, turned her head and glanced up at Aoshi, who to her seemed angry. _'What did I do?'_ "Aoshi-sama, something wrong?" All heads, including Inuyasha, peered up to the tall silent man.

"Misao, you shouldn't have done that!" Kaoru interjected when she noticed Aoshi's silence. "You could have wounded him!" she, all but shrieked in Misao's face.

"WHAT! But Kaoru-chan he's the ENEMY! YOUR ENEMY! Himura has a right to kick his butt all the way to China!" Misao screamed back.

"NO! Inuyasha does not deserve this! YOU ALL are suppost to be MY FRIENDS!" She yelled causing everyone's eyes to widen. Silence is what greeted her as everyone's head turned away from her.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry, but we can't trust this man...not after what you told us." Megumi finally spoke as everyone, except for Inuyasha and Aoshi, nodded their heads in agreement. "He has to leave or else Ken-san will be ordered to battle him." She stated calmly as Kaoru's angry eyes turned toward her.

"But---" she started but was cut off.

"No, Kaoru...It's alright." Inuyasha's soft voice said, dejectedly as he slowly lowered his tessaiga and sheathed it. "I should have known Naraku would have done this...But I was hoping..." He trailed off, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

_'Naraku!' _Her eyes widen at that name. _'What does Naraku have to do with this? Was he the one...?'_ Kaoru's mind suddenly snapped back to the incident with "Inuyasha" and noticed for the first time, that something was off...

"I was hoping that...you'd believe me." He finished off, glancing at her with sadden indigo eyes. _'Her friends are just like she described them...They'll protect her no matter what...even if it'll hurt her.' _He was angry, upset that he wouldn't be heard, to be justified by whatever that bastard, Naraku did in his place. _'I guess I best be heading back home...but how?'_ as he was pondering on ways of returning home, Kenshin swiftly sheathed his sakabatou back to its sheath as well, a sly grin on his face.

**_'Now he'll go back to whatever hole he crawled from and disappear! But...too bad I wasn't able to "help" him.'_** Battousai said darkly in his mind as he turned toward Kaoru who had her head cast down, her small hands in fists. _'Koi...I know you're upset but it's for the best...this yarou won't hurt you anymore...I wish you wouldn't open up to people like him...'_ He added as he walked his way up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. But to his surprised she shook it away and glared at him before turning her head away. "Kaoru...-dono?" He asked, feeling a stab of pain in his chest.

"Inuyasha..." She called for him just as he turned his back on them. He turned toward her while she glanced at him before continuing. "Stay. I don't care what anyone here said, I promised I would hear your story and that's what I'll do...So please stay." She said, her voice growing stronger.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock before a smile settled on his lips. He nodded his head at her before glancing at Kenshin, who at that moment, was glaring daggers at him. _'Damn, red-head.'_ He thought, already knowing they would never get along.

"But Kaoru-dono," Kenshin began as he walked up to her, anger lacing beneath his voice. "He tried to hurt you...why should you listen to him?"

"Why _shouldn't_ she listen to him?" Aoshi answered for her, which surprised everyone in the room.

"Yes, why _shouldn't_ she, baku-deshi?" A booming voice also agreed as everyone glanced behind Aoshi to see a tall, bulky man lean on a railing, a sake bottle hanging from his right arm. His long red and white cape bouncing with each step he took, his dark colored training uniform tight around his muscular build as his long raven hair flowed behind him; his emerald eyes locked with Kenshin as he placed a hand on his prized katana. "Why shouldn't she baku-deshi? Afraid to hear the truth?" He said, mockenly, as he strolled his way over the trio. His eyes drifted from Kenshin to Kaoru before stopping at Inuyasha, who had a frown on his face. "Why the long face, ahou?" He said, earning a growl from Inuyasha. He returned his gaze to Kaoru, who's left eye was twitching at his remark. "Hello, Kaoru-san." He said with a smile.

To her it looked more like a smirk than a smile. _'What is up with everyone suddenly bursting in my dojo! For all I know, Shishio Makoto could pop here next.'_ She thought sarcastically before answering. "Konbonwa to you as well, Hiko-sama, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, that," He pointed a finger at Kenshin as he continued, "Baku-deshi wrote me this letter, which was by the way hard to read since he never knew how to write neatly..." He trailed off, causing Kenshin to flush in embarrassment and Inuyasha to smirk at this little information on his 'rival' before Hiko finished, "But the main two reasons for coming was to check up on you," Kaoru smiled softly at him, not noticing the two pair of eyes glaring at Hiko, who was smiling and winking at her in response to her smile, before going on, "But the main reason why I came here was to do this." He walked up to Kenshin, who stared up at him in thought, before he felt a sudden pain on the top of his head. Hiko had used his sake bottle as a hammer to whack his baku-deshi cross the head. "You fool! Next time I tell you not to send me a god damn letter I mean it! Do you know how much yen I had to pay the paper boy to climb my mountain JUST so I could receive your baka letter? A LOT Of YEN BAKU-DESHI! A LOT Of YEN! I couldn't even afford to buy my usually seven sakes per day routine! You owe me a million yen, baka!" He roared before knocking Kenshin across the head once more out of frustration.

_'Alright, that's settles it...Kaoru's friends are insane.'_ Inuyasha concluded as he watched his 'rival' get whacked on the head yet again. He chuckled before interrupting, "Um, hey, Superman, it's nice that you're beating the crud out of red and all, but I need to speak with Kaoru." He mustered as he watched, 'Superman' glance at his direction before walking up to him.

"Who are you, boy?" Hiko asked, a deep frown as he sensed the boy's ken-ki. _'Something's off on him.'_

"Inuyasha desu." He answered, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm...Sou ka." Hiko said after a while. He turned his back from him as he huffed. "You're a complete waste of space, ahou." He suddenly said, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"What the hell did you just--!" But before he could finish his outburst, Hiko had swiftly turned around then landed a swift kick on Inuyasha's abdomon. Inuyasha went flying before crashing onto the wall nearset of him, blood oozing out of his mouth as a sudden rack of coughs shook him.

"Inuyasha!" Kaoru screamed before racing down to him. she kneeled at his level, placing her hands on his shoulder and back as she tried to soothe his coughs. "How could you do this Hiko!" She yelled, glaring at him as she heard Inuyasha finally calm down. "Inuyasha?" She questioned as she turned her attention back at him.

"Ka...oru..?" He crocked out before passing out in her arms.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, shaking him lightly. He moaned in pain before settling again. "Inu--"

"Don't shake him, it'll cause him more pain." Hiko stated as he watched with disinterest, glancing at Kenshin, who had averted his head away from the scene.

"But why did you do that! You injuried him!" She demanded.

"Because, he was already injuried...Hiko-san was just confirming it." Aoshi answered as he calmly walked to them. "It seems he was injuried previously and had not allowed his wounds to heal completely..." He described as he glanced at Misao briefly before landing his gaze down at Kaoru, who was cradling Inuyash'a head on her lap. "I would get him medical attention, if I were you, Kaoru-san. Before he loses to much blood." With that said he turned and slowly walked down the halls of the dojo, before stepping in a room of his choosing; acting as if he lived there his whole life.

"Well, there's Aoshi-sama, for ya!" Misao stated, shrugging at his behavior before turning to Kaoru. "But he's right, now that we know he's injuried, Megumi-san should check on it right away!"

"H-hai." Kaoru whispered, still shocked at the events that just transpired. She glanced at Megumi, who in turn, picked up her small aid kit before instructing Sano and Yahiko to take Inuyasha to one of the guest rooms.

"What? Kitsune! You want me to drag the asshole to one of our rooms? You gotta be out of your mind!" Sano wailed as Yahiko nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, he may be an enemy of Ken-san, but he is a human, and an injuried human at that, so do as I say or else, Sanosuke." She instructed, her voice holding back a growl as she flicked her loose hair behind her back.

"But--"

"But nothing, now MOVE!" Megumi shouted, finally losing her patiences. She huffed before stepping into a vacent room gesturing with her hand for Sano and Yahiko to follow with the falling Inuyasha before disappearing within the room.

"Let's go kid, ain't worth annoying her any further." Sano said, dejected as he carefully took Inuyasha from Kaoru, who smiled in graditude.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, tori-atama!" Yahiko snapped as he took hold of Inuyasha's waist, before growling at Sano.

"Don't call me a chicken-head, KID!" Sano shouted, earning another growl from Yahiko, who was trying to whack, him but sadly could not for the fact that he was smaller than he. "Face, it kido, you're not tall enough, you know why? It's cuz you're not an adult yet." Sano stated, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Yahiko's fuse shorten.

"SANO!" Yahiko yelled, before the trio, minus the knocked out Inuyasha, noiselly entered the room; while the rest awaite for Inuyasha's wake.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Uh, is it just me, or does my head feel like it's been crushed by one of Naraku's tenticales?" Inuyasha grumbled tiredly as he began to stir.

"He's waking!" He heard a voice say.

_'Who the hell?'_ he thought as he stirred some more, trying to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. _'Keh, haven't I been in a situation like this before?'_

"Damn, I thought he wouldn't make it there." A deep voice said.

"Yeah, with all that blood he lost, you'd think he'd just be a shrivled up old coot!" A younger voice commented.

_'Why I outta--' _But before his thougths could continue it was cut off by a voice he did know.

"Sano! Yahiko! Leave him alone, he's just went through an ordeal here! The least you both could do is show some respect." A crossed voice said, but underneath it he could sense traces of worry.

_'Kaoru?'_ He slowly opened his eyes and was soon looking up to two relieved sapphire eyes. He flashed her a weak grin before he felt her hand on his forehead. _'Ah, cool...so warm...'_

"Do you feel any better Inuyasha?" Kaoru asked softly as she glanced down at him, a small smile on her lips. He simply nodded his head then opened his mouth. "Don't speak, I bet you're thirsty." She added as she watched him close his mouth shut before nodding his head again. She glanced up at Yahiko, who was seen glaring at Inuyasha from where he was seated, not liking the way his sensei/sister was so timid with the stranger; especially one who, she had stated previously, tried to hurt her. "Could you get Inuyasha a glass of water please?" She asked.

He frowned but nodded his head before lifting himself off the floor then sallied his way over to the kitchen. Sano, who had watched Yahiko's retreating back, glanced at Kaoru then at Inuyasha. "You think it's safe to let him stay here?"

"Argh, you too, Sano? Inuyasha isn't a ba--" she wanted to say but was cut off.

"I ain't saying he's the one to blame...entirally, but you know how...Kenshin is Jou-chan. He's already pissed as it is." Sano stated noticing the physical flinch Kaoru showed.

She lowered her head then said, in a whisper, "Yes, I know, but there is nothing I can do, I...promised Inuyasha..." She glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring at her intensivly.

He, noticing that he had been caught staring, looked away and stared off at the wall instead, wanting nothing more than to disappear at the moment. _'Way to go, now she'll think I'm an idiot...'_ He thought just as Sano began to speak.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn ya, Jou-chan...Kenshin sure was pissed at you back there." He said, causing Inuyasha to narrow his eyes in interest.

"Hai, he was..." Kaoru said, trailing off. _'I know he's mad, but I didn't think he'd be this mad at me...Why Kenshin? I thought you'd understand why I had to keep Inuyasha here...You are always the one who says to help people in need, no matter what he or she has done...then why won't you say the same thing now?'_ She was confused, after they had taken Inuyasha to the vacent room, the normally cooled-off, red-head had exploded at her telling her that he was dangerous and that he had to leave. She in turn, had lashed out at him, saying he didn't have a right to tell her what to do or what was right and wrong. _'Our first fight...our real first fight all over Inuyasha...And now, he won't even talk to me.' _Her eyes sadden as she brushed back a lock of her raven hair, not noticing the stares of the two men in the room.

_'Dammit, I'll have to kick Kenshin's butt for this. He said he'd never let her get hurt, and here -he- goes and hurt her himself...Kuso, and to think that Jou-chan said that this scrawny little man had tried to hurt her.'_ Now that he thought of it. Did Inuyasha really hurt her? He glanced down at the man in question, who was busying himself with staring at Kaoru. _'The baka, if he wasn't injuried right now, I'd totally pound him.' _"Well, if it help Jou-chan." He started off, waiting for Kaoru to look at him. Once she did he continued, "I believe ya, I don't think this guy tried to pull a fast one on ya..." He concluded, grinning at her. She smiled back, nodding her head, just as Inuyasha turned his head at him in question. _'Nah, he couldn't have done it...he appears too...kind. Yeah, that's it, he just doesn't seem the type, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.'_ He thought nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you, but why the change of opinion all of a sudden, Sano?" Kaoru asked.

Inuyasha had wanted to ask that same question, but was to weak to speak at the moment. _'Where's that boy and my water? Sheesh, and they say I'm slow.'_

"Ah, well, Jou-chan, it's simple." Sano said, crossing his arms across his chest. "He reminds me of...Myself." He answered glancing down at the man in question. "You have that same look Inuyasha, just like I had."

"Wh-What l-look would th-that be-e?" Inuyasha repiled slowly, wanting to know the sudden change of heart from this man. _'From the looks of it, he's probably the red's best friend...why change perspective? Especially towards me?'_

"Helplessness." Was his only answer. Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise just as Yahiko finally returned with the glass of water.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Why? Why did she go with _him_ shishou?" he hissed in the night as the dojo's porch light flickered against the snowy breeze.

"Hm, why shouldn't _she _go with him, baku deshi?" Hiko countered back, causing the rurouni to glare at him. "I'm not the baka who's just standing here wandering what she could be doing with him." He added, causing Kenshin to growl in annoyance.

"Shishou..." Kenshin started but stopped as he saw Yahiko's small form make his way towards the kitchen, a glass held in his hand.

Kenshin walked pass his master, not noticing the look he gave him. "If he keeps this up, the baka'll lose her to the ahou."

"Or maybe he already has." Replyed a voice. Hiko turned and gazed at the tall shinobi appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah, Aoshi-san," He greeted him before answering; "well, I guess in a way the baka has."

"Yes...but it seems that this Inuyasha, is not normal." Icy blue eyes narrowed in thought.

"No, no. He's not." Hiko said before taking a sip of his sake, the two falling into complete silence.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yahiko what are you doing?" Kenshin asked. He watched as Yahiko began to fill the glass with water, knowing the boy does like water, saying something that the water is "contaminated" of some kind.

"Oh, well, I'm getting it for Inu." He answered, a sly smile forming in his lips as he glanced at Kenshin's direction.

"Oh..." Was all Kenshin said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you really upset busu. You shouldn't have argued with her." Yahiko suddenly said, causing the red-head to avert his head.

"Yahiko." The young boy's head snapped up at him. "I want you to do something for me." Kenshin started, purposely ignoring the boy's previous statement.

"Sure thing Kenshin...what is it?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sheesh, what takes Yahiko so long with a glass of water?" Sano asked. Kaoru shrugged as Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "I mean, the guy is dying here, and the boy takes his sweet old time." Sano rolled his eyes at his own statement as he heard a chuckle from Inuyasha, who now felt at ease with the man with the symbol of 'evil' on his back.

Kaoru shook her head at both of the men's impatience "Don't worry, Yahiko should be back any--" but was cut off with the sound of the shoji opening.

"Here you go busu. Sorry for the delay...Kenshin stopped me for somethin'." He answered uneasily as he watched Kaoru's eyes clouden for a split second before she took hold of the glass.

"It's alright, Yahiko, arigatou." She said. "Inuyasha can you sit up? Or do you wish for me to assist you?" She asked.

"Feh, I can d-do it my-myself." He stuttered before lifting himself slowly from the futan into a sitting postion, his back leaning against the wall. He took the glass from her and gulped the content down, enjoying the cool sweet feel on his dry arid throat.

"Dang! He gulped that down faster than you Sano!" Yahiko commented as he watched Inuyasha.

"Aw, shut it will ya kid? He can't out win me." Sano stated as he puffed up his chest arrogantly.

"Nah-uh, I bet that Inu can soooooooooo beat you!" Yahiko teased, already becoming comfortable around the strange man.

"So? What's with the sudden change of opinion Yahiko? You're calling him 'Inu' now...what you like him?" Sano said, causing Yahiko to chew on top of his head.

"Aw, shut up, Tori-atama, at least he doesn't have a pea for a brain!" Yahiko shouted before running behind Kaoru and Inuyasha.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! COME BACK HERE!" Sano yelled, before chasing after him. Both Yahiko and Sano made circles around Kaoru and Inuyasha as cursing and insults could be heard between the two.

"Um...Kaoru? Do they do this often?" Inuyasha finally asked, after seeing Yahiko pass him for the fifthteenth time.

Kaoru simply giggled. "I wish they _wouldn't_ do this often, I tell you." she answered.

"Reminds me of Shippo and myself." He stated before handing her back the now empty glass.

"Hai...they do..." Kaoru trailed off, her eyes clouded with a recent memory of his and Shippo's similar antics.

"Kaoru? Daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked, noticing her spacing off.

"Huh? Oh, hai, daijoubu ka." She answered with a smile before sighing sadly.

"You miss them don't you tanuki?" A female voice asked, causing the rumble in the room to halt. All eyes fell on Megumi, who simply smirked before entering the room. "You miss your traveling companions who traveled with you and Inu-san, correct?" She asked. She sat next to Inuyasha, who turned his head away from, not liking the closeness of this..._kitsune_.

"Hai. I do." Kaoru said sharply, not liking the way Megumi was closing in on Inuyasha. _'Who does she think she is..?'_ Kaoru let her thoughts end as she shook her head. "But for now...it's time that I tell you all...the truth." she suddenly said, everyone glancing at her. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha as she saw the confusion within them. "It's just that, I didn't tell them the _whole_ truth Inuyasha." she answered his silent question, which caused everyone to lift an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean you haven't told us the 'whole' truth? there's more?" Sano asked, suspitiously.

"Yeah, busu, what'cha hiding?" Yahiko also asked, gazing at her intensivly.

"Yes, tell us this secret, tanuki." Megumi said, glancing at Inuyasha who frowned at the way she looked at him.

"Well...I think it's best if everyone heard it ne?" Kaoru said, standing up. "I will gather the others, it's a good thing this room is so large or else the others would never be able to fit in." she stated cheerfully, a little too cheerfully as her eyes sweeped across the entire room. _'It is the largest in the whole dojo...but of course it would be...since this is my parents room.'_ She sighed to herself before opening the shoji open. "I'll be right back minna." She said before disappearing down the hall.

--------------------------------

**What'cha think? Like it or hate it? Or do ya'll just hate meh for takin' so $$ long? xD Please leave a review, even thou' I don't deserve it. --;; Anyhoo, yes, yes, I know, boring no? but I needed to end the arc with a lil bit of intros and stuff...this is the last chap of the first arc! WOOHOO! Now on two Arc II! The next chap, that SHOULD be in by next week or so, will Inu return back to his time...with Kaoru or not? Now THAT is the question! But I will leave a lil snip of the next chap...to show ya'll that Iam writingit! xD**

**--------------------------**

**Preview of Chap 7: _The Inu-Ken gumi? WTF?_**

----------------------

"I don't think it's a good idea to do this Kaoru..." Megumi said as she watched her dress in her gi and hakama.

"I said I would go ne? I have to...I promised him." Kaoru said glancing at her reflection.

"But you also promised someone else Kao-chan!" Misao added, causing Kaoru to sigh.

"But..." Kaoru shook her head before turning toward the two. "What do I do?"

"Welllllllll..." Misao began. "You could ask him to join you with him."

Kaoru's eyes widen. "You mean...ask _him_ to come with _us_?" _'Would he go? Would he come with me and...'_

"Well, that's what the weasel said." Megumi answered cooly interrupting Kaoru's thoughts.

"Hey! I'm no weasel!" Misao retorted.

"Wait a minute!" Kaoru suddenly yelled a look of pure exitement in her eyes. "Why not come with us? How 'bout it, Misao, Megumi?" She asked.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Megumi said, stuttered. "He's a hanyou...there is no way I'll go with you or him for that matter."

"What's wrong with Inuyasha as a hanyou?" Kaoru growled with annoyance. "Inuyasha is still Inuyasha so you shouldn't treat him as anything less Megumi."

The older girl just smirked at the fire in the younger female. "Why so protective tanuki?" She asked watching the other girl flush and glare at her."

"Hmmm, well, it is kinda boring here..." Misao stated, not noticing the heated glares of the two. "Ok, Kao-chan, I'll go!" Misao declared, punching her hand up in the air.

"Really Misao-chan, you'll go with us?" Kaoru asked, completely forgetting about her previous anger.

"Yea! And of course, Aoshi-sama will tag along! And ohhhhhhhhhh, I bet that tori-atama and that brat will go with us too! Then Himura will have no choice _but_ to go toooooo!" Misao explained jumping up and down.

"You two are out of your minds..." Megumi said, shaking her head. "Why would I want to go there."

"Because, Sanosuke will be coming with us..." Kaoru said slyly, causing Misao to scream with glee at Megumi's red face.

"See, Meg? Everyone's going! And with Inu takin' care of us, Himura's protectiviness, along with my smart Aoshi-sama, and your strong tori-atama, anything's possible!"

Megumi only huffed. "What makes you think we'll be able to get there?" She asked, smiling when she saw Misao halt at that statement.

"Uhhhh, Kao?" She glanced at Kaoru, who was busying herself with her weapon.

"Don't worry, it'll work...and Kenshin will come with us..." Kaoru said, while cleaning her tool. _'That way I get to keep both my promises...'_

"They are still waiting for your decision...but most importantly, are you sure of this?" Megumi asked, taking a hold of her aid kit.

"Come on kitsune! Have faith in Kao-chan!" Misao said.

"Like I said don't worry." Kaoru simply said before reaching for her necklace, gazing at the soft blue glow from it. "As long as I have this, we'll make it to the other side of the well...I promise." _'Then I can clear everything that's gone wrong...and maybe just maybe find the answers as to why I am destinyed for this...'_ She gazed at the two, who nodded their heads in agreement, before a smile touched her lips. "To the Sengoku Jidai!"

---------------------------

**Hmmmmm, should I have shown you guys this? Hmmmmmm...well it's too late now! xD Anyhoo, hope you like the preview...the next chap shall be filled of humor and randomness...cuz that's just how I write them! x3 See ya next chap! Tchau:3**

**A/n: And don't worry, I'm workin' on some oldies as well...and some new ones I've been sceming xD.**


End file.
